Past Time
by Open Flag
Summary: When two time traveling girls just happen to stumble upon and meet Mr. Phantomhive and his mysterious butler, Sebastian. Their lives will change forever, but they have a few secrets of their own. (Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my own characters.)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with that same groggy feeling all over, I headed to the bathroom to get ready. Tatima would kill me if I was late again! It was simple, we'd go back like we normally do for a month then come back one second later. I still couldn't believe we had finally invented it! I brushed my teeth and ran a brush though my hair. No reason to eat, our butler would make us eat breakfast any way as soon as we got there. Tatima was only one year older than me but so much more mature. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember. I met her at the usual spot, her basment, where nobody ever went cause there wasn't a reason to.  
"Well look who decided to show up! Patricia." she exclaimed.  
"Yeah, yeah let's get this over with. So I can go and be a rich adult who's respected by a ton of people."  
She turned the control panel on and the whole thing started buzzing. We were still in a testing process, so nobody knew about it but us. Tatima opened the door and we both stepped inside. If anyone ever saw it they'd think it's a huge metal trash can, not being able to see it's full potential. It started vibrating and Tatima whispered, " I hate this part." Then it felt like we were being torn apart just to be smashed together. I opened my eyes to mornings first light as Gregory, our butler, walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

I was alone in my own bed of course, but Tatima was across the hall in her own room. Here she went by Christina.  
"Did you sleep well, Mistress?"  
"Pleasantly." I stated. "Also you know how I feel about the formal speech. Only around guests."  
"Yes... Maria." he said with reluctance.  
I don't particularly like Maria but my 'sister' told me we must go with older names when we are in the past. Of course there both Spanish names but that's our excuse for appearing all of a sudden out of nowhere. We are from Spain and we are sisters. It wasn't to hard to rise to upper class. Since we know what the future wants we invent it and get rich. Gregory helped me get dressed quickly and I hurried off to breakfast. Tatima was already there, wait no, Christina was already there. For some reason the time machine didn't affect her as much as it did me.  
"So we're going to be meeting the Duke tomorrow, and the Earl of Phantomhive on Wednesday." Said Christina, " So we'll need to make the necessary preparations for the Duke, since he'll be meeting us here. Yet as to Phantomhive, he has welcomed us to his Manor. He even said we should stay the night there. What do you think sister?"  
I didn't answer for I minute to fake that I was thinking, "I think to better the relations with the Earl of Phantomhive we should stay the night, but no longer than that cause we wouldn't want to over stay. He has many connections and assets that may prove useful in the near time future." I repiled, then asked, " What does he even look like?"  
Christina glared at me for getting out of character, but repiled " we'll find out Wednesday."  
She was always better at everything than me, even when acting like an old fashioned person.  
The next morning was Monday and everything went smoothly with the Duke. Yet he was so sexist, it took all my strength not to give him a bloody nose. He kept going on about how weird and impossible it was for two **women** to be able to rise to where we are now. My sister and I kept laughing that night about it. We can only speak freely after all the servants have gone to bed. We do have a couple man servants, but not nearly enough. We hardly keep any servants because if the machine makes a glitch we might be late by a day. Gregory is now use to this he'll just cancel all meetings we have that day, he no longer asks about it. He's been with us for the past 5 years he'll soon be turning 50. Now when we first got here we had no way of getting back. So we had to rebuild the entire thing, which we put in our secret passage way. We found out though this that while in the past you do not age, you only age in your own time. If I were being honest I would say I basically live in the past now, because we're hardly ever home, but nobody would be able to tell that since we always go back the minute we left.


	3. Chapter 3

Now on Tuesday we went shopping because we had been hearing rumors that Mr. Phantomhive was a very strict old chap. Christina was very worried about it and I couldn't care less. All we had to do was present ourselves nicely and make conversation, and all should go acording to plan. We went into this seamstress shop that has all the _latest_ trends, I can see were women started to wear less clothing. Both me and my sister choose something a little more traditional dresses, which the seamstress, Nina Hopkins, didn't like. She was a very loud character who thought that no matter what I should wear a bright green dress to bring out my dark curls. She forced Christina into a dark blue gown, she was quite annoying and didn't seem to know boundaries but she had very excellent taste in clothing. She seemed very excited about both outfits, she then asked, "Soooooo, what are you dressing up for?"  
I saw no reason to lie so I replied, "We are going to meet with the Earl of Phantomhive."  
That stopped her for a minute, "OH REALLY, did you know that I'm his personal seamstress. Oh how I loved a **little body** like his to dress up and make perfect."  
That shocked me, _little body_ I was about to ask when Christina grabbed me by the hand saying, "Alright thank you very much"*whisper*"come on I've already payed let's get out of here."  
I let her pull me along till we were out and in the carriage. "Really she's crazy! I mean totally nuts! Well for this time, our time it wouldn't be to weird. But man! I haven't had to deal with a character like that for quite some time."  
Christina finished her rant, then I sarcastically said "Oh so you didn't like her, I totally couldn't tell."  
We both giggled then were quiet the rest of the ride home, lost in our own thoughts. I couldn't get that out of my mind _little body_ he must be really skinny. Yes that's got to be it. The next morning I had to wake up early cause we had to get ready then leave if we wanted to be there by noon, apparently he lives way out in the country. Dang it, if good cars were invented yet I could've slept in and left thirty minutes before we were needed there. On the way there we talked about all the different rumors about him and how could they all be opposite. What we knew for sure was he owned the Phantom company that was mainly for kid products and was extremely wealthy. I joked with Christina "Well since he's sooo rich guess I'll just marry him!" We both laughed at all the impossible things that couldn't happen. When we arrived we were both acting like complete lady's of a wealthy class family. His Manor was quite big but only a little bigger than our own home. The first thing I noticed was an amazing **sexy** guy with black hair and pearl white skin that was dressed in complete black, but the coolest yet weirdest thing was his bright red crimson eyes. I thought he was Earl at first and thought, okay that's my future husband. Then I noticed it was a butler's outfit and I felt a million pounds of depression come on me. He has a voice that was sweet like velvet but still deep, "Please allow me to escort you inside."  
Of course a filthy rich guy would send one of his servants out. We followed behind him not making a single sound, I stayed close to my sister, and was just staring at his butt. When I noticed my sister glaring at me basically saying 'what are you doing!? act like a lady'. Fine guess that's what I'll do, I looked up and acted as a rich girl would. We were then inside the mansion and at the top of the stairs there was a figure. I thought it to be a servant till he started speaking. "I am so delighted that the Rodriguez sisters could join me for today." I then realized he was the Earl and almost burst out laughing. Almost.


	4. Chapter 4

I bit my cheeks and put on a sweet smile, as me and my sister curtsy and she says, "We are very pleased to meet you Earl of Phantomhive, might I call Mr. Phantomhive?"  
He looked down and simple said, "You may."  
Anyone looking could see all the pride in his eyes, or well I guess eye? He had an eye patch over one and he was only about twelve or thirteen, very strange for a child. He came down the stairs and bowed saying, " I was surprised to learn that you had accepted to come, since you have turned down people or even refused to meet them in person."  
Me and my sister both made eye contact and had complete understanding. We didn't have the best reputation in the upper class world, because sister always said we needed to keep a low profile, so a lot of people didn't even know what we look like. The only real reason we accepted the invitation was because we were curious, of course if anyone asked we would say it's because of how many connections and assets he has. Yet all my sister simple replied was, "Well we had heard rumors about you."  
The conversation was cut short when the butler said, "here is the dinning-" when there was a sudden crash and bang, and the door was closed in less than half a second, "We will make our way to drawing room for some after noon tea."  
Me and Christina made eye contact, we ended up having smirks on our faces from trying not to laugh. I noticed, Mr. Phantomhive, staring at us from the corner of his eye and I made my face neutral. Christina did the same when she saw me. Some thing seems off here. The drawing room was a lovely place filled with light blues, greens, and yellows. We sat with on one side and us on the other. The butler tried to spilt me and my sister to different sides, but I felt something off so I moved my chair right next to her and a little behind to nominate her speaker. I looked at her and she understood that she would be the one speaking for me, I wasn't going to utter a word. The more distance we have between people the better. Mr. Phantomhive asked, "is your sister shy?"  
"She is a little sir, one of the reasons we don't go out much."  
Well apparently now I'm shy so I guess I won't make eye contact with anyone for a while. There conversation seemed to drag about unimportantance, while I looked out at the windows. The tea was bought but I didn't like tea, because I like to eat my salad not drink it. But as soon as I thought that I realized that the aroma was a type of Spain tea! And not just any type the type that's everywhere! Their testing us! I realized as I saw them eyeing both of us. Christina hasn't realized yet and she's about to drink the tea but she won't have the right reaction. I reached out, brushing her arm on purpose to get her attention, then took the cup and smile lovingly in it and sniffing it in. Right before I took a long sip before I pulled back 'satisfied', honestly I felt like barfing, Christina said, playing her part perfectly, "homey, Isn't it."  
"un" was all I replied, since I'm suppose to be shy.  
I looked at him and he seemed to be frustrated with how things turned out. I felt a smile on my lips so I quickly looked away, which for a shy person fits. He seemed to compose himself, but this worried me, what could he be looking for, he couldn't possibly realize that we're not of this time. Could he? The conversation went to drag on as I stared at nothing in particular, when the butler said,"lunch is now made, please follow me." We were led to the previous room, but there was no sign of the sudden crash and bang. Suck, I would have loved to laughed at a kid so full of pride. Wait stop your suppose to be shy, I simple reminded myself. We were just sitting down for dinner when said,"So you just appeared out of no where. It's it's quite interesting."  
Everything seemed to click together then, I had forgotten he was the Queen's guard dog, he wants to make sure we aren't doing anything illegal to keep his country safe. Makes sense.  
"Yes well we wanted a change of pace and to break off from our parents in Spain." My sister finally answered.  
Yet apparently he was prepared for this and says, "I couldn't seem to find a trace of you in Spain, nor your family."  
We both looked at each other with the same thought. Crap! Most people were satisfied with the same generic dull answer, but why would he dig deeper. "Our family is not well know, and besides you don't even know our parents names."  
Good one Christina. He looked at us with eyes that said you can't fool me and said, "Then what is your parents names? genealogy is so interesting to me and I don't know any other people from Spain."  
We had our meals out in front of us, so I was about to take a comfort bite when I got an idea, and decided to whisper in my sister's ear, "Act like I'm asking a pretty important question but stupid at the same time to change the conversation." I went back to my proper sitting position and the butler and gave us questionable looks. She then said, "Maria wishes to know what type of trees you grow outside?"  
Great, thanks! Now I'm a girl who loves gardening. But one good thing was the he was at a loss for words, he composed himself saying "I'm not completely sure. Sebastian do you know?"  
Ahh the butler's name was Sebastian. I think I'm in love. Get your self together! He said in his totally awesome voice, "I believe most are evergreens and oaks. Does that answer your question?"  
He directed it at me so I simple nodded. Christina then tried to make that conversation go on for the rest of dinner, so I stared at my food pretending to be shy. After we went to an evening room so Christina and could play a game of cards. I knew she sucked at playing so I don't know why she accepted, but I kept one hand on her shoulder the entire time and directed her though everything, since I'm pretty awesome at it myself. Sebastian asked me once if I wanted to play, since I was basically playing for my sister anyway, but I nodded my head no. The butler was trying to get me to speak but I wouldn't give up I was going to play this nerdy shy girl role all the way though. After the game ended resulting in a draw we decided to retire to bed, we were in separate bedrooms but after about an hour I went in to my sisters room and said, "may I sleep here?"  
She smirked and said, "whoa when did you become a shy girl?"  
I looked at her with a face of annoyance saying, "No I just don't like it here I'm afraid that butler would have us killed in the middle of the night."  
I was already in her bed under the covers when she repiled, "ha you would rather he-"  
"don't finish that."  
She opened her mouth to speak, "No, stop we're not talking about that type stuff tonight, what are we going to do tomorrow? their testing us." I groaned.  
"Don't worry all you have to do is act like a Spain girl whose so shy she can't speak and be super in to plants and stuff." she laughed.  
"I'll never forgive you for making me a nerd you jerk."  
She ignored me and went on happily saying, "Also don't forget the tea!"  
I exclaimed, "OMG, I almost died! I almost puked my intestines out! sooo gross." We both giggled and were soon asleep after that.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up with a dull sense of where I was and with Tatima. I smiled and put my arms around her neck to wake her up. She grumbled, "What is it Maria?"  
It hit me, crap we were still in Mr. Phantomhive's house and still had another day to get though.  
"I'm going to my room, wake up soon." I stated.  
I pulled the covers off to find out it was super cold, go back in, force my self out. I only had my night gown on and my room was only on the of side of the wall, but there was this blond guy with a cigarette hanging out of his month that caught me. I just put my finger to my lips and gave him a seductive little wink. That guy better keep his mouth shut. When I was back in my room I got my outfit all laid out and waited for a maid to come help me with my corset. I remember when we first started wearing them we would practically die from not being able to breath. Yep wearing a corset is a learned trait. Then a maid with red hair and glasses walked in and I said, "Oh good could you help me?"  
She looked at me all confused for a second, but wasn't she sent in here to do that, help me with my clothes.  
She repiled, "I'll try my best, yes I will."  
Okay so weird maid. I guided her though every part telling her what to pull and how to tie it and how it should look. By the time she was just finishing up with the last button in the back, the butler walked in and looked extremely surprised. Seriously why does everyone in this house think it's weird for a maid to do her job. When she was done she said, "there it's perfect, oh Sebastian!?"  
The butler seemed to have recovered himself saying, "Mey-rin please go down stairs to select a type of tea set."  
She looked at him confused but didn't resist. He looked at me and said, "If you have any issues with your outfit please come to me."  
I thought what so you can take it off. No, no ,no. Your a shy nerdy girl, remember. I didn't know how to reply so I left the room to see my sister across the hall. I grabbed her dress between to little fingers, like a child would do to his mother, she seemed to get the idea and kept walking like I do this all the time. We made are way into the breakfast room. There was a delious smell of bacon and eggs, which made me giddy. We got there and I did the same as yesterday look down at my food and pretend to be shy. Apparently Christina was all prepared today for all the questions Mr. Phantomhive was going to give her about are past. She must have been thinking of it last night, I payed attention so if anyone asked me something individually I could match the story up to hers. I kept sneaking glances at the butler, so cute! I was acting like a little high school girl but I didn't care cause my body was 18 years old, but I always looked older than my actual age, but here they think I'm 20 and she's 21. I don't know how much longer we can keep this facade up.  
We were then taken for a tour in the gardens, since one of us loves gardening so much and my sister sat in this one little sitting area that was beautiful as can be, but I needed to get out of this suffocating atmosphere. So I walked into the rose maze to admire the roses that was one flower I knew. Then there was a voice behind me, "Miss you forgot your hat it would be terrible to get a tan out in this sun."  
I was already tan because people in the future don't care what skin tone you have but most people figure it's my Spanish blood. The butler was holding out my hat with the sweetest of smiles, it made me get chills right down my spine. I took it from him and put it on when he said, "please allow me to tie it."  
He did with a ton of grace that I was so jealous of. Then he did something unexpected, he put both arms on each side of the maze wall trapping me in. " It's amazing you actually went away from your sister, with you being so shy, don't you know how dangerous it is for an unengaged and unmarried women to be off on her own." His bright dark red eyes seemed to look right at my soul. I realized I have to get out of here I'm a rich shy lady, but I didn't want to. He smiled when I seemed to be at a loss for words, he grabbed both sides of my mouth in one hand and said,"I want to here this voice of yours no matter what even if it's a scream or a moan."  
I was so flustered that I smacked his hand away and practically ran out of the rose maze, I looked back for only a second to see the most devilish smile I've ever seen. I wasn't sure if I was in love or afraid to die! I went straight back to my sister and sat as close to her as I could, again holding her dress. Apparently the kid had told the butler to accompany me because he asked, "did anything happen to her while she was out Sebastian?"  
He just gave his sweet butler smile saying, "Oh no nothing at all just this heat getting to her."  
Christina automatically knew that was a lie cause we live in Arizona. All he said was, "ahh, please have some tea and calm down."  
I took just a small sip of tea, then I realized his word choice. _Clam down_ instead of cool down! He knew the butler was lying, heck he might have just put him up to it! So unfair that butler should be punished, you can't mess with a women's heart that way! I then remembered what his devilish smile reminded me of, a lion hunting his prey. Kyaaaaaa! Was I going to be eaten! Wait no, calm down that's not possible, he's just a perverted butler who was trying to get his sexual desire out on me. Yes that's the logical course. Phew at least I figured that out. It was finally time to leave so me and my sister got our things and were off to the carriages. We said our goodbyes and thanks too , but as the carriage was about to leave the butler grabbed my hand that was barely outside of the carriage and said, "Miss. Maria Rodriguez I so hope we can finish our conversation the next time I see you."  
He let the devilish smile show on his face to where I was the only one who could see it.


	6. Chapter 6

The carriage rode away leaving him in the dust, I spoke,"next time you be the shy one I don't feel like getting raped."  
Christina looked shocked, "WHAT!"  
I ignored her staring out my window. " Well... whatever don't scare me like that again and you have to be shy now, because apparently Ciel is digging."  
I responded, "Who?"  
She looked at me, "Oh, you didn't hear Ciel is his first name."  
Oh so that's the brats first name. We rode in silence for some reason I didn't want to tell her what happened in the rose garden. Maybe I was wishing for something to happen? No, no you aren't, your a very good girl who is not going to give your virginity to a man like that. We arrived home just in time for dinner we had our meal and I retired to bed, so much had happened by yesterday and today. It's simple crazy. I woke the next day feeling refreshed, everything yesterday seemed like a dream now. Nothing to worry about, I'm sure Ciel gave up.  
Gregory brought in some hot cocoa, "Oh wow are you trying to impress me, Gregory! you flirt!" I laughed, all he did was, "I saw you looking a little down yesterday and thought to revive your spirits with your favorite drink. Yet you are the only person in London who doesn't like any tea."  
"Yes you know me to well Gregory." I said matter of factly, even though that was not my favorite drink but he couldn't know that. I was on my way to the dinning room chatting to the maid with brown hair, we only have two, when I noticed a sudden stillness in the main room near the front entrance. I looked to see five eyes staring back at me. Ciel and Sebastian had similar smirks on their faces, "look sister, who has called upon us this fine morning."  
I could tell she wasn't fully into character yet by the way she was nervous. I put up my sweet girl smile and walked down the stairs like the rich girl that I was supposed to be. When I got to the bottom I curtsyed and whispered into my sister's ear, "Say I'm very happy to see them this morning also get Gregory to prepare another meal if Ciel has not yet eaten and invite him to breakfast, then to the drawing room so morning tea. To give our servants a little time to prepare."  
I spoke very quickly that it only took up ten seconds to where it did seem like a short little phase but really I just put everything in place to where they couldn't speculate any further.  
"My sister, Maria, is very pleased to see you again and wishes you to join us for breakfast."  
Ciel didn't seem to like how things were going so smoothly, "Yes it would be my pleasure to join you."  
I excused my self out of the room and caught Gregory and explained the situation I also told him to bring earl Gray tea in less than five minutes I heard rumors that it was Ciels favorite, and what have I got to lose. I got the brunette hair maid to guide me to the room so it looked like I had been told where they went and didn't just know. They seemed to be on a very awkward silence, poor Christina doesn't know how to strick up a conversation under pressure. I did the same siting position as last time and whispered in her ear, "So Ciel why do you barely have any servants, even with that big house of yours?"  
She seemed to get the idea and repeated it to Ciel. He looked at her then me before answering, "Having a lot of servants would be harder because they would be able to betray or steal from me easily. I don't like things going behind my back."  
The last sentence seemed to have double meaning but I liked his answer very much, it was well thought out and couldn't be doubted because of how true it was. I felt my lips curve up ward just the tiniest bit, then I noticed the butler staring at me and he gave me a devilish smile that made my blood run cold. I then remembered he said we would finish our conversation, but what was the reason, oh right he said he wanted to hear my voice. So if I speak he won't do anything to me, my sister and Ciel were having a normal conversation, tea was brought and I was happy when I took Ciel by surprise with his favorite tea. I was trying to look every where but at the butler as I tried to come up with some excuse to talk so he wouldn't do anything. As I was coming up blank I took a sip of tea, just a habit of drinking when somethings placed in front of me, and almost barfed! I never had it before and didn't realize it would be this strong, I swallowed before my expression could be showed.  
We were then called out by Gregory saying breakfast was ready, when apparently my sister needed to go get something. I sat down at the breakfast table with Ciel on the other end and realized I'm all alone my sister isn't here to speak for me it was the perfect opportunity to get a couple words out to satisfy that butler. I still didn't want them to know my real voice though so I raised it an aoctuve, "Thank you for joining me for breakfast."  
It sounded polite enough, I looked over to see that both of them had turned to stone from shock. Ciel composed himself mostly, "You spoke just now?"  
I nodded and smiled then took a bite of egg and Christina walked in at just the right time. "Excuse me for being late."  
She said as she took her spot at head of the table. Ciel seemed a little surprised still that I would speak in front of him, even if it wasn't my real voice. The butler seemed to be amused about it, but I wasn't sure why, didn't he want to hear my voice out of curiosity. After breakfast I thought he would leave since there wouldn't be reason to stay, and he did, but I wasn't expecting him to take us with him.


	7. Chapter 7

He invited us to his house in the town of London. We both looked at each other and thought it would be good to get more acquainted with him, also might be good to get dirt on him if he trys to threatens us. The house in London was very well kept, we went though some very detailed double doors. As soon as we got in I heard some running footsteps, I looked up to see an Indian man running towards us. I was scared at first but he yelled out, "CIEL ITS BEEN SO LONG!" He embraced him in a huge and said, "What have been doing all this time not visiting us."  
Confused I looked up to see another Indian man behind him with strikingly white hair. Hmm kind of like a body guard. I thought I heard the butler whisper, "I had forgotten."  
I must have imagined it, the whole situation seemed very hilarious to me, to where I turned my head to the side and put my fan infront of my face. I was trying so hard not to laugh, but my shoulders were still shaking. Ah man if I could get in some free time with this type of person I would be so happy. Ciel was obviously embarrassed he tried to calm the situation by saying, " Miss Rodriguez sisters this is pr-".  
"Oh you must be Ciels good friends, it's an honor to meet you I'm Soma."  
Ciel seemed vexed by Soma's out going and loud attributes. I wondered if he had a title. I am sure he does Ciel was about to say it but he was interrupted by Soma, I wonder what title starts with a P. But it might be in another language so no use worrying. Christina curtsied and I did as well, saying "pleasure upon meeting you Soma, I'm Christina Rodriguez and-"  
"Oh Christina what a beautiful name." He looked at me and said, "And you are?"  
I was a little shocked by how direct the question was because in this time most people are shyer. So there was this awkward silence for a full minute. I looked at the ground and said, "I'm Maria Rodriguez." Ha, did my shy role perfectly, "MARIA!"  
I nearly jumped towards the ceiling at the sudden yell of my name. "There's no need to be shy! Say what you want I won't embarrass you!"  
At this point he was grabbing me by the shoulders. This guys an idiot! Does he not realize what time period he's in. Maybe he is extremely wealthy, that's the only reason I can come up with for his carefree childlike behavior. I forgot to hide my emotions so I had a completely shocked face. I saw my sister's shoulders shaking and Ciel trying not to smile. I couldn't completely hide my shock so I looked down and backed away, muttering an 'okay' as I went. I went behind my sister to where her back covered me.  
"My apologies but my sister is very shy naturally." My sister said trying to hide her amusement.  
Ciel said quickly, "Soma could you please leave us alone for awhile."  
"Of course after I finish and wash up I'll join you. I give an hour." he said with a smile.  
Ciel seemed irritated but Soma ran off before he could say anything. Well that was interesting, the man was even wearing his native clothing. We were then escorted to a room up stairs were tea was bought and Ciel said, "Sorry Soma is an Indian man who is still trying to learn how to gain things for himself, did you know that he is a p-"  
"Ciel it's terrible! My favorite clothing had a curry stain on it!" Soma burst in without even knocking, I was again shocked, you just can't predict what that man will do.  
Ciel just looked strait mad for a sec, but he had a neutral face the next second. "How lovely why don't you join us or go on to one of your other hobbies."  
"Ciel you're so kind!" Soma sat himself down on one side of the table, when the man behind him brought him something in a cup. Probably tea.  
"Allow me to introduce my servant Agni."  
The man bowed and stepped back. Weird the man with white hair is a servant and the idiot with a ponytail in the back is the master. I wonder what type of class he is, must be high to be friends with the Earl.  
"So are you ladies from England or where is your hometown?" He directed the question at me but, of course, Christina answered it.  
"Our hometown is Spain we moved here a couple years ago."  
"So your name is Marie Rodriguez, correct? Could you tell me why you decided to move here?"  
Holy cow I didn't answer when it's directed at me so you take a strait swing. What do I do if I remain silent I'll seem rude if I end up talking a lot I can't be shy anymore. What do I do? While I'm thinking about this Christina must have noticed I wasn't sure what to do, so she just solved it her own way.  
"We simple wanted a change of pace and England was a lovely country. So we're giving it out a try."  
He seemed vexed that I would not open my mouth and that made me want to chuckle, but that would be inappropriate. I leaned over to my sister and quietly whispered in her ear, "So Tatima let's give you a little trouble you'll have to think of something to say that a shy nerdy girl would say."  
I finished and pulled back I could see the smallest of glares on her face but she turned to Soma and smiled.  
"My sister finds your clothes very interesting, where did you get them?"  
"Oh they are from my home in India, I didn't think you'd be interested in that."  
I just smiled and whispered to my sister, "please excuse me I need some fresh air."  
She seemed confused but she said it as I stood up and curtsied.  
"Would you like my butler to escort you?" said the little brat with a mischievous smile.  
I shook my head and left them the room. I found my way to the back door and the backyard. It was mostly just wild life, I thought of how amazing it would be if I could feel my paws running against these grounds. I need to go into my other form but with Ciel breathing down our necks it'll be hard, but oh well I'll do it tonight. I was starting to get a bunch of pent up energy and restless, which could be worse because if I don't change enough on my own free will my body will force it. I started to worry as I heard a stick break behind me, I turned expecting a butler covered in black but to my surprise it was white hair.  
"Oh excuse me I did not mean to startle you, my master wanted me to check on you and make sure you are alright."  
"I'm fine thank you."  
I stated forgetting the fact I was shy, but around him I didn't feel the need to cover up even with his appearance I suspected a kind heart. Not at all like that butler. "Please do not follow me further I prefer to be alone."  
He paused then said, "Understood I will tell my master."  
I didn't mind him telling Soma. I turned my back after he left and went into the garden, I would have rather gone into the wildlife but that would be unlady like. I found a spot of shade under a tree to where if I sat on one side you would not be able to see me. I settled down and closed my eyes finally allowing myself a bit of freedom and once again becoming Patricia.


	8. Chapter 8

I like being myself, being a shy nerdy Maria does so not suit me. I had my back against the tree when I felt something touch the opposite side, I sat strait up and went completely back into character. I didn't turn around though because who ever this was, was hiding and seemed to be spying on me and any normal person would have not noticed them. I casually got up and started towards the house.  
"Oh Ms. Rodriguez what are you doing out here?"  
I could recognize that deep velvet voice anywhere! I turned around to see the culprit. He had innocent looking red eyes, if I didn't know any better I would never suspect him. I curtsied and he bowed, "Getting some fresh air."  
I said in my fake high voice. I'm actually an alto so it did take some doing to be a soprano. I then turned my heel quickly to get back, I did not want to be anywhere near him alone.  
"Miss please allow me to escort you."  
I couldn't think of an excuse and I didn't want to speak so I looked back but then kept going. He was at my side in an instant keeping pace easily. Geez what's with the gentleman act now.  
"So you like gardens, right?" I nodded.  
"Trees particularly?" wasn't a lie so I nodded.  
"What type of tree?" Danngit it wasn't a yes or no question, I just pointed to a random tree. "Oak trees are quiet plain."  
"No their not!" We both seemed to be shocked as my voice was suddenly let out.  
I even forgot to cover it up, okay just do a shy timid soprano sentence and he'll forget about that little out burst. "I mean, uh, well, they can be practically every color, so,uh, there beautiful."  
I looked at the ground as I said this, no way he'll suspect I'm an amazing actress. "Oh I see." Wait this voice was filled with hate, I looked up but by the time I did he had that fake sweet smile on. "Lets continue."  
While we were walking I took this opportunitie to memorize his sent. I was maybe attracted to it, I'm not sure but when I smelled him I wanted to get closer and sink my teeth in. Wait my teeth! What was I thinking! So weird. He saw I was making a confused expression and asked, "Is anything wrong Miss?" I nodded my head when I heard him say, "Why am I doing this? Why don't you just stop putting up airs?"  
"What!?" I was caught off guard again and forgot to hide my voice. He looked at me giving me a confused expression saying, "What is it Miss?"  
"You...um...just..." It wasn't till then I realized he had whispered it quietly enough to where no normal ear would hear.  
My face heated up instantly as I realized my mistake. I turned around and started walking quickly off towards the house, practically running. He seemed just as shocked that I had lost my composure and just stood there. I couldn't have revealed it could I? No he couldn't have figured it out from just that! But he found out another clue! What is with that butler he always seems to make me lose my composure! I finally made it back into the room with Soma and Ciel. My sister was nowhere to be found. Without my speaker I was dumbfounded. They looked up when I entered seeming to just be dealing out a deck of cards.  
"Would you like me to deal in?" Ciel asked.  
I nodded, not sure what we're playing I sat down. I found out it was just a simple card game cause Ciel was teaching the Indian man. I was about to win but I saw the Earls frustration and remembered my plans for tonight so I let him win didn't want him keeping an eye on me the entire time. Christina joined after the game was finished and had a relieved look on her face and said, "The butler said you'd be here."  
That idiot went to look for me, oh well. We left soon after and went home.


	9. Chapter 9

When we got home I told my sister, "I'm going out for the evening."  
She looked at me and said, "that time already?"  
I glared, "don't make it sound like a menstrual cycle!"  
She giggled, "Okay have fun, be safe."  
I went up stairs to get changed. I took off my fancy gown and put on a simple nignightgown with no underwear on, not like it'll do any good. I then opened my window and jumped out. I landed on the pad and toes of my feet, as I used that momentum to race forward into out forest. I jumped into a very tall tree but I was still at the base so I scaled to the top of the tree and leaped off. I was smiling ear to ear now at the excitement. I haven't done this in so long I'm on a very tight leash maybe I should be a bad kitty for a while. I took my nightgown off and hung it on the tree I sniffed it and marked it for later so I could remember. I raced very fast forward them leaped into all fours as I changed in the blink of an eye. I looked down to see my black paws thudding against the ground. I felt my lungs burn as I got into my steady run. I heard a steam not to far away so I changed direction and went over there. I dipped my face low to where my nose was barely not touching the water as I lapped it up with my tongue. When I first changed back when I was only eighteen Me and Tatima both freaked out but I soon figured out what I was and Tatima went on a rant about how unfair it was for her to be human and I'm not. Well I'm at least half human we at least know that much, but I've never met anyone else like me. I started remembering how fun Mr. Phantomhive's property was and started running that direction. Even though my human part told me to stop, my main part, my feline part told me there would be nice juicy deer. It took about 20 minutes to get where I wanted to go, my feline part is much fast than other cats. I smelled the different property's and I remembered this particular scent for this morning's visit. I heard and smelled a delicious scent. I crept up behind it eyeing my prey for a little while, but the stupid beast didn't even realize I was there so I knocked a rock down and it ran. Now the fun begins. I raced after the juicy thing as I had my eyes on the prize everything else blurred out. I jumped on top of it as it struggled and I let out a roar as I sank my teeth into it's jugular. So yummy, I was enjoying my meal quiet peacefully when I heard someone behind me. I whipped around to defend my, I crouched low and hissed I stared into red eyes. It shocked my human side that the butler actually caught me and told me to run, but my feline side was much more dominant as I stayed to defend my meal. He had this sparkle in his eyes as he knelt to the ground and just stared at me. I didn't let up my pose knowing he could attack in an instant. Then he said, practically yelling, "Wait right here!"  
He was only gone for half a second when he came back with two things in his hands. I smelled one instantly, urg raw meat. He held that out to me first I growled at its sight. Only fresh meat that has just been killed especially when I'm in this form. He saw my reaction so he took out something from behind his back. What was that? A tray? A pan? He then poured somthing white into it. Thats when I got all soft on him, Tatima never let's me have milk saying it's to fattening and I always ask for more and get drunk off of it. My eyes dilated and I got out of my defence crouch as I took careful steps toward him. He waited very patient when finally I reasoned if he wanted to attack me he would have already. I started to lap up the milk, so creamy and good and- something touched my back! I turned my head to see he had started to pet me but when he saw me shocked he put his arms up in defence. So I went back to my milk and let him do as he wish, but the more he petted me the more I wanted to purr. I held it in as best I could when finally I let it out into a long deep purr. He stopped for an instant but kept going, I wanted to stay here and be a bad kitty. Wait, wouldn't that just mean my owners changed. At the thought of never being able to run freely I shot my head up as I went back to my own meal and finished what was left. I was about to run when he said, "Wait, please come back to the house with me?"  
So you really did want me as a pet. That's disgusting. I bolted into the woods leaving his figure behind. I went back to my own yard finding where I left my nightgown I slipped it on and jumped back in though my window. I was pissed! Did that man actually think he could own a black jaguar! The nerve to actually-! urg! Just whatever I'm going to sleep! No human will ever own me!  
I woke the next morning still tired from my late night adventure. Everything that happened all seemed like a dream now. I woke up super happy, wonder why? Oh yeah I had milk, I'm taking that secret to my grave. I looked at my nails, crap, they got long again because of last night. I didn't have time to trim them, so I simple wore some gloves that went just a little higher than the elbows. I went over to the mirror. Danngit! I knew I would be like this my green feline eyes were showing and my cat ears and tail was out, also my teeth were very sharp cat teeth. I spent a couple of minutes making each part go away till I was fully in human form. Honestly I'd like to be in my normal form all the time, but a girl who looks catish might be called a freak when she walks around. I went down for breakfast, but disappointed when my drink and food did not taste as good as last nights.  
"Maria, we have a few days off."  
I was shocked, "Um what?"  
" Mr. Phantomhive won't be bothering us for a couple days he had business with the queen."  
"Oh okay."  
I felt a little disappointed. Wait why am I disappointed? He just let me a little and have some milk thats all. Yeah but Tatima never let's you have milk and she's never pet to before. It didn't matter she's a dog lover, no matter how much I tell her they stink and are dumb. I wonder if I should go back there as a jaguar. No you're not making that mistake again. I was arguing with myself for a couple minutes when Christina finally said, "So I was thinking we could do that today."  
I was confused. What did she mean by that? Oh, "Oh yes I'd love to!"  
I beamed excited for what this day would bring. We raced up stairs completely out of character, totally Patricia and Tatima. We went on her room going to the very back of the closet where we hid our secret clothes. We got out are men peasent clothes that we're only a little baggy on me but a lot on her since she's got a size C and I got size B. After we were dressed she said, "Alright I'm ready let's go."  
She held be hands out expecting to be picked up.  
"You just relie on me for everything."  
She giggled and I picked her up, I wondered if it was Sebastian would he pick me up instead. Stop don't think. Those type of thoughts just depress me. I jumped out the window and ran at a speed no human ever could at, but, not at my fastest speed. We were in town in less than 20 minutes. We put are hats on which hid all are hair as we folded it up in it and I put on some dirty brown gloves on. Then we walked around being boisterous and merry, when Tatima stopped.  
"I'm going to buy that wait here?"  
"Sure thing." I replied to merry to notice the group of men that had been behind us for a little while.  
When I finally smelled there breath of beer. I tensed but didn't move I thought they would walk right on by but they grabbed my shoulders. I was so shocked that I froze up. "He~y baby, even in those clothes I can spot a hottie a mile away. Come with us. It'll be fu~n."  
His eyes burned with excitement and I knew they were not just going to let me go, so I said, "I'm pretty bored so why not."  
They took me to this dark alley, Oh so original. Then when we were alone I just needed to confirm there thoughts.  
"Wait I changed my mind sorry."  
I turned my back on them purposeful, when I felt a disgusting hand go around my mouth and pull me back as his other hand bound my arms. "Sorry baby you're just to good looking to let you go."  
They smiled now that their real fun had began. I knew it, these perverts needed to be taken care of. I smiled at the thought and started laughing.  
"Hey why you laughing b****!?"  
I looked up and said, "Nothing much, just at a bunch of losers who can't get laid normally so they gotta rape weak little women. Well too bad I ain't your normal prey."  
I showed them my sick twisted little smile. "B**** shut up!"  
He went to slap me but I threw the guy on my back off and punched him right in the middle on his face. That threw him against the brick wall behind him and we all heard a loud crack. I turned to the other four guys, "Whew I've been feeling so stressed lately. Do you think you can help me release a little bit."  
I said it in a very seductive tone. They all looked a little startled but they were guys so one said, "quick let's get her!"  
They all came at me and I smiled at that maybe this time they'd be a little harder to defeat. I took one down by grabbing him by his arms and swinging him over my head to slam him back down on the concrete. Another one came at me and I took his arm and twisted it back and broke it. He started screaming so I banged his head on the ground to knock him out. I just side kicked another in the head and he was out with just that. Then the last guy looked at me with fear in his eyes, he took a couple steps back. I crouched to the ground and purred, "No stay please."  
I said it in a very innocent voice. I was so happy about fighting I didn't recognize I had a little audience till the guy turned to run but ran right into the guys chest. I saw the black suit before the red eyes. I immediately checked to make sure I had all my clothes on and my hair all covered. I looked down and there was only one way out of the alley so I headed strait there head down minding my own business, when a long arm shot out stopping me.  
I was worried till he said, "Thank you good sir my master was looking for the people behind this. So today I owe you."  
I simply did a small nod and got my voice ruff to where it sounded like a man, "It was no problem, good day."  
I tried to walk away with that but again I was stopped. "Wait how do I know you aren't with them?"  
Even though his tone was serious I knew something was up. "I wouldn't know what you mean?"  
After that I didn't even wait I ducked under and ran away. Coward I thought. I went back to our meeting place where she was waiting, "where did to go?! I was worried an-"  
"I saw a kitten!"  
That stopped her. "What?"  
"Well I saw a kitten and mother instinct kicked in and yeah..." I trailed off I knew it sounded believable but would she?  
"Oh well that a new habit. I didn't realize you had it in you." She joked, "Yeah whatever let's get outta here."  
We enjoyed the rest of our day acting like peasents. When we got home I jumped though the window with her in my arms. We got dressed in evening gowns and went down to dinner. I decide to tell her what happened so I opened my mouth and wimped out last minute.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"I think Mr. Phantomhive has gotten done with his work early."  
She looked confused, "Why?"  
I said, "Just a feeling."


	10. Chapter 10

Mr. Phantomhive did not bugg us for the next couple days like I was worried. On Thursday I decided to change into my feline form it was right after lunch I told Christina.  
"So I'm going out?"  
She looked confused, "I thought you just went out?"  
I glared at her, "What are you my owner? If I feel like going out I'm going to go out."  
She stared at me, "Alright, but I only put up those rules tho to protect us and you."  
"I know I'm just stressed and I like my true form so I'm going to do what I want now but no need to worry I'll be careful."  
She looked at me and smiled, "You don't need to check up with me you know."  
I just smiled and went to my room. I guess I was just making it harder on myself over the years because of fear. I had forgotten that me and Tatima are truly BFFs. I smiled at my new found happiness as I put a simple dress on. I jumped out and ran into the forest, I loved the feeling of adrenaline. I hung my dress up in the same spot and then ran towards where I knew I could find a decent meal. As soon as I was there I pranced up and climbed a tree. I looked below but then heard flapping near me. I saw a crow, that had no idea I was there, I watched him fly in a couple circles then I pounced and caught him in between my paws. Of course we started heading for the ground so I had to let him go to land on all fours. I watched him fly back up to the sky in a tree, I put my claws on that tree and realized it'd make a good scratching post and it could clean my nails out. So I worked on that for a couple minutes when I decided to sniff out this new ground. I was having my nose close to the ground to sniff out anything interesting when I heard a 'mew'.  
That startled me but it had to be. I started jogging towards the sound to find a cardboard box of kittens. Ahh~ cute. They all looked at me as I approached, and they showed fearful little looks. I gave them a reassuring meow. They were filthy and they had human scent all over them, a scent I was very familiar with. I picked up an orange little striped one, I lied down and put him in between my two front paws. I started bathing him by putting my rough tongue against his head. He seemed to enjoy it so I made sure he was completely clean before I moved onto the other three. There was the orange striped one, a gray one, a black one, and a brown one. When I was in the middle of bathing the third one, a butler with red eyes came through the bushes. He looked so shocked I wanted to laugh. He sat down and simply watched me. As I set the third down and moved onto the fourth I felt something tug at my tail, I turned around to see the gray and orange eyeing it suspiciously. So I moved it around to where they could act like they were hunting and I kept bathing the black kitten. When I was done the black kitten turned around and bite my ear. So I grabbed him with my mouth and acted like I was tackling him. The butler's face was hilarious he thought I was actually going to harm the kitten. He figured out we were playing though. I stood up and all the kittens went in between my legs trying to get me to fall, so I 'fell' and closed my eyes pretending to be dead. The kittens were shocked and I think the butler was too. They all rushed forward to try and see if I was alright. I took the opportunity to get one on my mouth and attack. We played like that for a little while longer, but soon enough the kittens were falling asleep on their feet. I grabbed them by the nape of the neck and carried them back the box with the blanket one by one. The brown kitten kept getting out and trying to wake the others, so instead I put him back in and gave him a warning growl. He feel asleep after that.  
"I wasn't sure if that would work but it's why I wanted you here last time."  
Oh so he didn't want me as a pet but as a mother to these kittens. Idiot we may both be felines but we're still different species.  
"So want to stay? My master won't let them in the house, because he's allergic, But if you were hear taking care of them I would be less worried."  
He spoke fluent in English as if any other cat would be able to understand that. As I was criticizing him he started to pet me behind the ears. Making me purr he seemed pleased that I was happy. He started to walk away so I followed him, he looked back and seemed confused to why I was following him. So he kept walking, when he got to the garden area I stopped and looked around to see if there was any one else there, but I did not see anybody so I quickly caught up with him. He turned around and said, "Go back to the forest."  
He was trying to look hard, but was struggling. So I widened my pupils and put the most innocent face on, it total worked and it struck his heart. He kneeled down and hugged me I was shocked but happy all the same, so I purred and started rubbing my head against his. "Wait here." He was gone for all of minute when he was back with that same looking pan and white glass. I waited for him to finish pouring, fidgeting the whole time, then I quickly started lapping it up. He turned to go so I bit the back of his tail coat and he stopped and turned towards me.  
"I will be back, but I need to go make the young masters dinner and I have chores I need to attend to." I didn't let go. "Time will soon run out how can I prove myself?"  
He took out a pocket watch looking at it and while he was distracted I snatched it out of his hand and ran into the forest. When I looked back he was already gone, so I ran deeper into it and I started hunting. I buried the pocket watch under the root of a tree. I only caught a couple of small animals when I saw the sun about to go down so I grabbed the watch and went right next to the garden and waited. While waiting I got bored so I layed down on a nice patch of grass. I hadn't realized I fell asleep till I woke to the soft petting on my ears and back. I started purring, out of pleasure and comfort. I found it strange I had never been petted before, who knew it could be this enjoyable.


	11. Chapter 11

I turned over to where I was laying on my back with belly showing and looked up at him. He smiled at me in a very sweet way, I wish he would smile at me like that if he saw my true form, not cat, not human, but my own personal self. Probably not, he would probably be disgusted just like everybody else. This made me sad, Tatima is the only one who has ever accepted me, I showed some of my other friends before let's just say we weren't friends after that. I stretched out and did a nice yawn before getting back up. Sebastian seemed fascinated by all of this, weird guy must really like felines. I got up and looked at him, he held out his hand. What? Oh yeah the watch! I did a semi-circle around where I had lain before finding it. I picked it up and put it on his hand. He looked confused and it took me second to realize my mistake, Crap! I picked it up with my paw! That's a very human thing to do, I turned to see how he was taking it.  
"Yes, I will never understand cats, such beautiful creatures."  
He complimented me. Even if he can never see my true form at least there's no harm in coming in a feline form. I put my butt in the air and my front crouched down, he sensed my playful mood and got up. Only to be pushed down by me as I pounced on him, he was easily taken down since he was unaware. I took that opportunity to kiss him, so I licked his right cheek. Then got up to act as if that was something normal, he had a shocked expression when he got up and slowly touched his cheek. Then he took his pocket watch out, I couldn't tell what he was doing. I saw a lighting bug, I pounced on it. Then it was gone almost half way across the yard, I leapt after it, only for it to get away again. I was at it for at least ten minutes then I ran into Sebastian, he wasn't even phased on how I hit him, he just kept moving his watch. I realized it was not a lighting bug but a reflection of the sun. Wow. I can't believe I actually fell for that. Angry at my on stupidity I sat down in front of him showing I was done. He then decided to take his gloves off, I saw one with a circle and a star in the middle of it, also lots of weird detailed things around it that looked ancient. Wait isn't that the sign of the devil! So he's a demon! I've only ever met a demon once before and he was rutheless! He reached his hand toward me and I flinched away and shut my eyes. Afraid of what he'll do to me, I'm no match for a demon!  
I then felt a soft pet behind the ears and on my head, I opened my eyes to see him smiling lovingly at me. Who was I kidding? This was Sebastian a guy who loved cats and likes to tease people and be a little devilish, but he was not like the one I met all those years ago. I relaxed into his petting and he moved onto my back and belly and soon I was purring louder than I ever had before. I was super enjoying myself, when the darkness faded in. I woke to the sunset it was pink and red and yellow, "This always reminds me of blood baths."  
He looked over at me and continued, "I usually kill around this time of day if I don't have any master, it always seemed like the best time. When people were just waking up and going about their business, but if there's a cat nearby I won't kill because I hate to see their pretty silk fur covered in red."  
He looked me strait in the eyes as he said, as if it was common sense, this making the chills go up and down my spine. I realized that he is what he is, a killer and nothing can ever change that. I then darted into the forest not wanting to stay another minute longer, I ran as fast as possible not caring how much energy it took out of me, I didn't care to put on that nightgown in the tree I just jumped though the window and ran to the bathroom ordering Gregory to get a bath ready. He was shocked to see me naked and filthy but he complied and did not ask questions, that's what I love most about him. Once ready I slipped into it and I ordered to be alone, I let the grim come off as I soaked and just tried to relax but that failed as the first few tears slipped out. I then did my best to have silent sobs. I kept thinking of last night and this morning wondering why I hurt so much. I realized it soon enough my feline side is more dominate and I've been giving in to it lately and my cat part loves him. So it was only a matter of time till my human part did. No. That's wrong, my true self loves him and that isn't going to change. Him being a killer is also not going to change. So what now do now, come forward confront the problem and get over it and make him love me? Or do I disappear and stop everything here?


	12. Chapter 12

My choice was on hold for now, I just needed to wait and see which one I could be stronger for. All Christina asked was, "So have fun?"  
I just nodded not knowing if my voice was steady. It was now Saturday and mail was just coming in, Gregory was just walking in and said, "A letter from Mr. Phantomhive."  
At this we knew it must have been a formal invitation cause Gregory usually does not announce letters. Christina grabbed it immediately and ripped it open, she seemed to be skimming it and I looked closer to see the front and back were covered in cursive writing. I sighed, the kid writes to much.  
Then she burst out, making me spill my drink, "Whoa he invited us to a ball! And he promises to introduce us to his fiancee~, quite nice. I think I'll go, and you Maria?"  
I realized she was giving me an actual choice, well I need to test some things any way. "Yes, I do believe I'll go, When is it?"  
"Umm next Saterday, I'll write a letter of acceptance back." She declared, proudly making her way to the letter cabinet.  
I'm not sure why but she's always loved formal balls, me on the other hand I love hip-hop music that I can move my body to. I finished my breakfast only to be reminded by Gregory that I was to learning German all day today, it's my weakest language. So I spent a very boring day acting like a lady. I reminisced back when I was a human I loved the outdoors, going skydiving, zip-lining, rollercoasters. Now that I think about it I was probably just an adrenaline junkie, also I'm still pretty much like that. I was deadbeat by the time dinner rolled around, I decided just because Mr. Phantomhive decided to mess up our lives does not mean we should neglect our duties.  
"Gregory inform me of how our newly exported goods are doing and our new out of country businesses are." I demanded, "Also tell me if our businesses here are doing fine and if there is any change."  
He seemed pleased to get back into the schedule of things. I learned our out of country businesses were selling quicker than expected,I ordered that we put an investment in and we should purpose to do one in an Asian country to see what would happen there. I settled all matters according to how they should be done, over dinner, as my sister was debating with a maid what color her gown should be for the ball. Yes this felt normal it was good to get back into a rhythm. Things went on like that for a little while, on Monday we ordered custom made dresses by Nina Hopkins, because even though annoying she still had good taste. Christina was not in the least bit happy by it though, it took a lot of talking to get her to agree. Everything was set, Christina was to wear a nice white dress to compliment her long light hair, and I was to wear a nice dark purple dress with a black trim on the bottom and sleeves. The dresses arrived on Wednesday as with a letter from the Earl saying we should stay the night. I thought it'd be cool besides what else was he going to do to find out more of our secrets, me and my sister joked about that as we wrote a letter of approval. I seemed very anxious for Saterday to roll around, not sure why. I mean I know he's a demon so shouldn't I then be afraid of him and not have these lingerimg feelings. Besides he had no idea that I'm the black jaguar he keeps meeting, and if he did he'd probably hate me. I felt depressed after I thought that. So I busied myself with work and figured it'd be good to do that. On Saturday morning I felt excited for this night and we would sleeping over. Oh man that makes me sound like kid but I am super excited. That morning seemed very normal and I was absentmindly humming while I ate breakfast.  
"You're feeling cheerful this morning?"  
That caught me off guard, "Am I?" I tryed to act innocent.  
"Oh don't tell me you've fallen for that hunk of a butler."  
I was shocked, I was a deep shade of red, "What! Me! No never! That couldn't possibly happen! Its not like he's sweet or anything, well I mean I'm sure he has his good points too. Wait what are you talking about! What good points. Well I don't care what you say, falling in love is forbidden! forbidden!"  
Christina dropped her fork and stared at me wide-eyed. It wasn't till then I understood she had been joking.  
Then she yelled, "How in the world did you fall for a man like that!"  
I just stared blankly at her for five minutes strait then said, "What we're we talking about? Oh whatever I think the ball tonight is going to be really formal. I wonder who will be there?"  
She wasn't fooled at all, but she let it slide and we had meaning less chit chat till we had to get ready. On the carriage ride there it was mostly quiet except for the one thing that Christina said, "Just know what your doing Patricia, we're not from this time, and you're not human. I know you're an adult so you know what's best just...just remember who you are."  
Great she really set a great mood in here. Now we got this awkward silence and she thinks she's teaching a rebellious kid who is misbehaving. And she doesn't have all the facts. So now I'm pissed and she's prideful, isn't this wonderful. We finally arrived at the Phantomhive manor and the double doors seemed even larger than before. Christina went up and knocked on the door and slowly bright light came out though the door, blocked by one black figure.


	13. Chapter 13

It was very bright when we walked in, and Sebastian was there smiling at us. It was that fake smile I hated, two can play at that game. I immediately got into my shy girl role, of course this was child's play because he had no idea that I was the black jaguar. Whatever I came here tonight with a mission, to sort out my feelings. One of the first guests I saw was a man in an Asian type of clothing having this inmodestly dressed Asian women sit on top of him. I was later introduced to him and found out his name was Lau and the women was Ran-Mao. Those were the only names I really remembered since those people stood out so much. The music started and I saw lite refreshments off to the side of the room as most of the nobles were dancing. In the middle of one song Mr. Phantomhive came over with a girl slung around his arm, she had very nice blond hair that was in pigtails and curls.  
"Ms. Rodriguez sisters allow me to introduce my _fiance_ , Elizabeth Midford."  
We both curtsied and my sister said, "Pleasure upon **finally** meeting you."  
We both started chuckling as we saw her take what Christina said and read into it. Of course now she was thinking that Ciel bragged about her or something rather. Her smile got even bigger and she squeezed his arm even tighter.  
He had this very annoyed look on his face as she turned and said, "A pleasure to meet you, I hope my fiance didn't trouble you at all?"  
"Oh no not at all, he is quiet the gentleman." We, we'll Christina me just standing there, talked to Elizabeth for quite some time making sure to get aqqainted with her. Ciel didn't seem pleased with the whole ordeal, but he did say he would introduce us. I had seemed to have forgotten that Sebastian was a butler and a very able one at that, so he was busy the entire time and didn't even seem to notice me. I know he doesn't realize I'm that cat, but for heaven's sake he made a move on me even when I was on my human form. Then I thought of an evil plan, I whispered it to Christina. She looked shocked and said, "You absolutely sure!?"  
"Heck I've known Ciel for a while why not open up a bit more." I giggled. She went and got it set up with Mr. Phantomhive, he also appeared very shocked. Still he stopped the music after the last song was finished and announced that there would be a special song sung by one of the guests. I had been doing finger movements and getting ready and remembering the rest of the song. I went over to Christina, "Hey want to join me on violin for the song when the tempo picks up."  
She immediately nodded her head with excitement in her eyes, "Can't believe we're doing this!" She whispered excitedly.  
"Why not." I went over and sat at the piano and Christina started to get her bow ready. I searched the room for him, nope. No where to be seen oh well let's start. I started with the soft melody and gilded my fingers across the keys as I chased away my fears and engulfed myself into the song.

"When tomorrow comes

I'll be on my own

Feeling frightened of

The things that I don't know

When tomorrow comes

Tomorrow comes

Tomorrow comes

And though the road is long

I look up to the sky

And in the dark I found, lost hope that I won't fly

And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along

I got all I need when I got you and I

I look around me, and see a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me, through the night

Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes

Can't lie, it's a sweet life

Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me, through the night

'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)

You're my flashlight (flashlight), you're my flashlight

Ooh

I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top

I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop

'Cause you light the way

You light the way,

You light the way

I got all I need when I got you and I

I look around me, and see a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me, through the night

Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes

Can't lie, it's a sweet life

Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me, through the night

(Light, light, light, you're my flashlight)

Light, light, you're my flashlight

Light, light, light, light, light, oh

(Light light light you're my flashlight)

You're my flash, oh

I got all I need when I got you and I

I look around me, and see a sweet life

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me, through the night

Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes

Can't lie, it's a sweet life

Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

(You're my flashlight)

You're getting me, getting me through the night

'Cause you're my flashlight

'Cause you're my flashlight

You're my flashlight

Ooh ooh

Ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooh oh oh

You're my flashlight

Light, light

You're my flashlight

Light light ye-yeah

(Light light light

You're my flashlight

Light light)

You're my flashlight"

Christina had done all the back up singing, as I was the main singer. I didn't know what to expect, I was now sweating from getting really into the music. It was mine and Tatima's song Flashlight by Jessica J, I wonder if this counts as plagerisim because she hadn't tecnanically made that song yet. Then there was a huge applause as everyone seemed very excited about the song, I had forgotten about our audience. I looked at Christina who also seemed surprised, I searched the room for him and I saw him in the corner of the room looking as fearful as possible. I noticed that he was super ridged, and he was frowning. I wonder why? I was grabbed up, by Christina, and we stood then curtsied then left the ballroom as they were still clapping. We both grinned at each other full of energy that the song gave us.  
"Well that was interesting" I said.  
"Oh that was amazing we totally poured our souls into that!"  
"What! But what if I run out and die!"  
We both laughed still walking away from the ballroom.  
"So when do we go back?" She asked.  
"Oh after they calm down a bit, I don't feel like being bombarded with questions."  
"Good point."


	14. Chapter 14

We wandered around a little inside the house and the back garden, but made sure not to get lost. We did that for about half an hour.  
"Hey we should get back, I'm pretty sure Ciel finally noticed us gone." I told Christina.  
"Yeah let's go, we'll sneak in though a door and casually go back into the party."  
"Yeah let's do that."  
We went to a door and Christina peeked in though it, she whispered 'clear'. We simple went and sat down to be wall flowers, till a young man came and asked Christina to dance. Then I was alone, I didn't mind it much, but then a couple of people noticed me as the girl who sang that song.  
'Wonder where she heard it'  
'You think she made it'  
'Maybe but she's a noble'  
'Really such a show off'  
'We don't need nobles like that'  
'I heard she only lives with her sister'  
'What!'  
They were whispering but it echoed so much I'm pretty sure everyone heard it. I just acted like nothing happened, I heard someone sit down next to me. All the talking about me stopped, I found it funny how at first they were so happy about our song but now they hated us? I looked to see who it was, Oh Mr. Phantomhive. He had a sturn look on his face and I could tell he was doing it for my benefit. I took my fan out and put it in front of my face to where no one would be able to see if I was talking. I looked strait ahead and said, "Thank you."  
He seemed surprised upon my speaking to him. "Not at all it is my ball and I don't like other people speaking so rudely about others, in front of them."  
I kept looking strait ahead as did he, "Would you rather they speak behind your back?"  
He didn't seemed phased by my blunt manner in talking to him. "No I would not, but I will make myself so great no one will even date to speak about me unless it is in praises."  
 **Again** I found myself smiling at his answer, so smart. I then spotted the butler, my eyes followed him around the room. He was giving his usual smile but it seemed off as if he was nervous of something.  
"You fancy my butler?"  
To this I didn't want to yes or no, because I didn't want to deny it, but if yes it could be dangerous. "Why? Why do you think that?"  
"You know not denying is just like confessing."  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"Nor you mine."  
At this we made eye contact, but said nothing. We remained like that after wards till my sister came back from dancing, looking out of breath. Then Ciel got up and bowed saying excuse me and we dipped our heads. Not long after guests started to vanish, till it was just us and the Earl.  
"Sebastian will show you to your rooms, I hope to see you tomorrow?"  
My fan was still in front of face, "What? Do you expect us to run out on you." I chuckled.  
Sebastian seemed very surprised but then depressed, what's up with him? Ciel just smiled and said, "Sebastian."  
"Yes"  
He then started walking and we followed along. He didn't talk at all, we were at Christina's room first and I said my goodbyes to her. It seemed my room was a bit farther away this time, he started walking and I followed behind.  
"I hadn't realized you had gotten so cozy with my master."  
I looked up, hmm wonder why he said that, he was looking at me so I just shrugged.  
"What was that song, quite different if you ask me."  
"That's not a bad thing." I mumbled.  
He looked at me and I forgot he could hear since he's a demon. "Ms. Rodriguez do you remember the first time we met?"  
I nodded.  
"Please tell me about it."  
It was a request not a demand. "Well we decided to come over to get aqqainted with the Earl of Phantomhive and you escorted us in." I simply said it, he looked amused.  
"No I meant the other time when you were in that form."  
I was completely shocked and confused, there was no way he could know! But then he said that! I just furrowed my eyebrows at him, he smiled, "This is your room. Would you like me to prepare a bath?"  
Now that I thought about it I did get super sweaty playing and singing that song.  
"Yes, that would be wonderful." I smiled at him, he seemed rather shocked.  
Crap I forgot, I always let my guard down when I'm with him, even more now that I know him. He recovered himself and went into the room to prepare the bath. While he was in the bathroom I tried to get out of my dress but I wasn't sure how to since it was my first time wearing it.  
"Do you need help?"  
I jumped as he was suddenly next to me, I finally understood why I couldn't really sense him.  
"Umm...yes."  
I was a little worried about letting him change me but no one else was here. I moved my long hair out of the way to make it easier for him to get the buttons. I heard each one get unclipped and felt his hands on my back, I'm way to self conscious of him, that or he's going super slow on purpose. He told me to lift up my arms and I did as he eased it off my body. He first went to my frill that made my skirt poof out, and pulled it down, I stepped out of it. Then I just had the old fashioned underwear pants, he got back up from his crouching position. I had turned but didn't realize what would happen, our faces were inches apart.


	15. Chapter 15

His breath was on my lips I could sware he was getting closer. He grabbed my shoulders and... fliped me around.  
"Alright I'll get this and leave, I believe you can take off your own underwear?"  
"y-yes."  
I blushed, all he did was chuckle and that just pissed me off. Why did I have to be the only one so self conscious. He got it off and I sucked in a large breath and a sigh of relief.  
"Tha-Thank~ you~" I breathed, so relieved to have it off.  
He seemed amused, "Happy to be of service."  
After that he left and shut the door behind him. As soon as it latched I ran into the bathroom to see a nice big steaming tube. Oh heavenly. I quickly got into it, the water settled around my body warming me up perfectly. I quickly cleaned myself so that I could just relax in the tube. I layed there for at least an hour, till I decided that it was time for bed. I got up and dryed myself off. I only had a towel on when I came out, I saw a set of pajamas on the bed. Wait does that mean he came back in here? It was pretty confused seeing it, I didn't hear anything in my room while I was in there. Stupid demon, they can always get out of my super hearing. I slipped it on and then turned off all the lights. It was pitch black in my room, but I could still see everything easily. I walked over to the bed and threw myself on it. It was so soft and comfortable, I slept on top of the blankets in the middle of the bed.  
I felt very dry as I was startled awake, must have been a nightmare. It was still pitch black outside, I put an over coat on and left my room. Hopefully I'll be able to find the kitchen, I'm so thirsty. I wandered down the great hall from where we were first escorted and found my way to one of the main rooms. Okay can't be to far from here. I went down what looked like a servant area and started to open doors. Oh this must be it, I found a sink and counters, I saw the light switch but I didn't necessarily need it. I started to open cabinets at a speed no normal person could go, I found some glass cups and got one. I filled it to the brim and drank it all down in a matter of seconds. I was leaning against the counter when the light was sudden flashed on. I put my hand over my face to shield my eyes. It only took a minute for them to adjust.  
"Oh Ms. Rodriguez, do you need something?"  
The butler seemed very confused as to why I would be down here at this late hour. But his hair was a little messed up and he was only wearing a white shirt with his black pants, and, of course, gloves. I smiled to myself at the sight, "I did, but I was just about to go back up."  
I started to walk towards the door to go back to my room, when a familiar arm stopped me. "May I inquire why the light was off?"  
"I just didn't want to bugg anyone, my apologies for waking you."  
With that I left the room and headed for the stairs. It took me a little while to get back, but I just followed my new fresh scent back. After I was in my room I layed back down and quickly fell asleep.  
I woke up to hearing the curtains being pulled open and bright sunlight poured in. I mumbled a 'no' totally forgetting that it wasn't Gregory who was doing it.  
"Ms. Rodriguez it is now time to get up, my young master will be expecting you in the dinning room."  
I peeked an eye open to see the butler giving me that sweet smile. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes open. I got out of bed and he had my outfit already laid out for me.  
"Did you go though my things?"  
He just smiled and said, "Would you like me to help you?"  
"No."  
"How will you get it on then?"  
He looked generally concerned but I wasn't stupid enough to believe that. "I'll get my sister to help me. You may go now." I ordered.  
Well if I can't do anything else I am still a noble so he has to listen to me, he sighed and walked out closing the door behind him. I looked at my outfit, urg! He picked all of my bright colored clothing which sucks! I look terrible in light colors now if I were Tatima, that'd be different. I switched my outfit out then grabbed it all up and walked out. I started down the hall heading for Tatima's room when I turned around the corner and Mr. Phantomhive was there. He started blushing and that's when I realized for this time period I'm practically naked. We did that awkward thing to were you kept trying to around each other but can't. So I flattened myself against the wall and let him pass, I put my clothing to my mouth to try to muffle my chuckling. It wasn't till then I had realized that the butler was behind him, he looked me up and down and smiled. I rolled my eyes at him, he just saw me wearing this. He seemed offended by what I did, but I just quickly passed him and went to my sisters room. I told her what happened and her laughter rang though out the manor. I'm sure that made him feel better, its not like he was expecting to see a half naked women walking around in his house. After me and Christina were dressed we went down to breakfast.


	16. Chapter 16

We sat close to each other but not as close as before, since I was now speaking, we just sat across from each other. It was a very nice breakfast, but the first thing that caught my eye was the milk! I was so excited I actually had to focus to keep my eyes human. First I took a bite of eggs then I couldn't hold myself back any longer I quickly, but still normal pace picked up the cup, and put it to my lips in a very human way. Man that took some concentration, I heard Christina breath a sigh of relief, she must have noticed the milk and was watching me.  
"Do you like milk?" I noticed him staring at me.  
"Have you ever met someone who doesn't?"  
"Touché"  
I saw a mischievous glint in my sisters eyes and before I could stop it, "So Mr. Phantomhive did you sleep well?"  
He looked confused but answered, "Yes."  
"I'm sure you also woke up very suddenly upon seeing my-" I had kicked her in the leg, but it was to late he was already blushing.  
Poor boy, he has to deal with a demon like my sister. Of course she was glaring at me, and Mr. Phantomhive was trying to be invisible, I just drank my milk like nothing happened. That's the scene the butler walked in on, he saw I mostly done with my milk.  
"Would you like another cup of milk?" He asked in an unusual cheerful tone.  
"ye-", I felt five kicks go right into my leg I'm pretty sure only one was needed and the other four were revenge, "N-no" I said trying to keep a smiling face on.  
The butler seemed confused, but when he turned his back I viciously glared at Christina who mouthed 'How do you like it'. Thankfully it didn't seem like the butler or Ciel saw our little exchange. We ate most of our breakfasts in silence except for chit chat here and there. After words he took us to the backyard garden, de ja vu. **Again** I excused myself and instead of the rose maze this time I went to where there were lots of different type of flowers in a bunch of flower beds. I found a bench under a tree and sat there, I closed my eyes and just smelt the flowers, I didn't even get out of my relaxed state when I heard him come.  
"Smells nice doesn't it?" I asked.  
Pause. "Yes... How did you know I was here?"  
I opened my eyes to see him coming out from behind a tree. Oops did it again.  
"I heard you." No point in lying now.  
He didn't seem to take it weird at all like how I thought he would, but he did give me that devilish smile. I think he's trying to intimidate me?  
"De ja vu" I stated.  
He seemed a little surprised, but recovered pretty quickly. "So your saying that you're not frightened of me anymore?" At this he took a step closer.  
Now I was getting a little uneasy, but I gulped it down, "Basically, your just **not at all** scary." I knew this totally insulted him, I'm so cruel.  
He took another step closer, "Oh you're so sure." Another step.  
"Yeah it was probably because I didn't know you yet, but now I'm pretty comfortable around you." Wasn't a lie.  
He took another step, He was only like three steps away now. "Oh if your so~ comfortable, you should come to my room."  
Now I was way to nervous, he took another step, Okay play it off like a rich girl. "What? I would never want to go to the servants quarters!"  
He took another step and it was to close so I instinctively took one back, he seemed very pleased by my reaction. Darn and here I was trying to act cool. Then he closed the distance between us, "You are a very _fair lady_ it would be hard for one to keep his hands off you."  
He called me a fair lady. I know I shouldn't be, but I was too happy to move so we stood there for a minute as I recollected my thoughts.  
"Oh", was all I said as I stared into his eyes, but I then remembered why I came here. "Yes, but a man like yourself doesn't have those type of desires." I said this dejectedly. He seemed to be paralyzed, wonder why, as far as I know demons don't have sexual desires just blood lust. I turned my back on him and started to walk away and deeper into the garden of flowers. Just enjoying myself when I was suddenly grabbed by the arm.  
"What did you just say?!"  
I turned to see Sebastian, "umm... I didn't say anything." I was just walking?  
"No back when we were chatting you said that I don't have sexual desire, why would you say that?!"  
"Because its true." I said automatically, then I thought wait I never really knew for sure if demons don't have sexual desire I just kind of assumed. So if they do I totally just insulted him. Oops. I mean I'm sure they have the stuff for it and everything... maybe. Next thing I knew I was staring at his pants. I snapped back up to his eyes, "do you?!"  
He seemed totally dejected at where this conversation had gone, "Obviously I am a man after all."  
"Oh! Okay!" I was way to happy for this, maybe if I could get him to look at me he'll want to have me as a girlfriend or something. Yeah my choice was made I am totally not running away from this love, I'm going to run strait at it with all my might.  
"Doesn't this make you the least bit uncomfortable?"  
I was confused, "Should it?"  
"Yes most normal girls would be blushing or embarrassed or trying to run away."  
I could only think how is a man having sexual desire bad isn't that usual. "Isn't that normal?"  
"Well... yes."  
"So what's the problem?"  
He sighed, "this is."  
As soon as he said that I felt a tree up against my back and his lips on mine. His arms were on both sides and he was pressed up against me, no where to go. I now understood that running away part.


	17. Chapter 17

I am utterly confused. The bark on my back is rough and is digging in, but that's not the part that matters. The part that matters is that my first kiss just got stolen. **First Kiss!** Its so weird I don't know what to do? He smells really good so I want to be closer, but he is making my face a dark red. Also I have no idea what to do! Do I kiss back? Because right now I'm moving as much as a stone statue. He keeps moving his lips on mine. Whoa, what just happened something just went into my mouth its super warm and wet. Now my body started to move, what's it doing? It must be instinct, my hands curled up in his black silky hair and my mouth started moving. He pulled away, way to soon, I gasped for breath I didn't even realize I hadn't been breathing till now. He just smiled at my reaction.  
"My master is calling." He grunted, "I do hope we can continue _this_ later."  
And with that he was gone, My knees collapsed under me and I was just completely shocked. Wait does this means he likes me too! Wait I've heard of boys kissing, even **sleeping** , with the girls they don't have feelings for. Heck, its done all the time in the 21st century, its called a one night stand. Gah! why do men have to be so confusing! At least women are usually honest with our feelings, I mean I think I was honest, I kissed back so that should show him I like him right. Wait but what if he doesn't get that since he is a man. Besides he might be disgusted with me when he figures out what I truly am. No, no backing out now you already decided to throw yourself fully into this love. I thought it was suppose to be easy a guy likes a girl, a girl likes a boy, badda bing badda bam girlfriend and boyfriend. I've just been kneeling on the ground for five minutes thinking about this, oh well time to get back. Has my face cooled down yet, I put my hand to my face, yep all normal. Okay off to see Christina, I'll have to tell her tonight what I'm planning to do, I wonder should I tell her about what just happened.  
I went back to where we were suppose to be having tea, Ciel and Christina seemed to be having one of those fake, nice, rich people chats. They looked up when I came and Christina was giving me this look saying 'help me' and Ciel had the look of victory. Crap wonder what he's trying to squeeze out of us now.  
"Ahh Ms. Maria Rodriguez, please join us I was asking how your company was going."  
Oh Christina didn't really do **her** job in **our** business so of course she has no idea what's going on  
"Everything is well lately, how is your company? It must be hard for a child to run such a big company all by himself." I sighed putting my hand to my face and acting like I actually cared.  
You could see the change in his attitude, in a word he was pissed, but I had to defend my sister.  
"No need to worry, I'm more worried what two **women** would mess up- I mean have trouble with in a company as large as yours." He was trying to regain face, but I totally had him on this one.  
"Well you know what they say, women have the brains men have the brawns, but you seem to be lacking a bit." When it comes to quick wits I'm always on top.  
We did that fake rich person laugh that is basically saying 'I'm going to kill you'. The butler returned, from wherever he went, looking as calm as ever. Which just frustrated me, I wanted him be a little nervous when he sees me, but no~ he's so calm. We then went inside not wanting to be out in the sun to long, we went into the drawing room. Ciel pulled out a chess board.  
"Would one of you like to play me?"  
Christina looked at me, I sighed and sat down across from Ciel, I already knew who would win this it would obviously be me chess was like the game I'm best at.  
"What color do you want?" He asked.  
"Oh, white always white since I'm just an angel." I said.  
It was mine and Christina's little inside joke, because as a child I used to always be in trouble so we would make jokes how I was just like an angel. Ciel and Sebastian both made weird faces to this remark, but my sister was quivering in laughter. Ciel went first, and the game had started, thirty minutes later we were stuck. It was my turn and I couldn't move or else one of my guys would be killed.  
"Maria~, just go it'll be fine."  
"Shh~ I'm thinking!"  
I stared at the board trying to figure out what he would do if I moved this piece then that piece and so on and so forth. It was much harder then it looked Ciel had this look as if he already won. Danngit I had no idea he would be this good its been a while since I've had such a good match. Then I saw what he was planning, but I couldn't just out right destroy his plan or else he'd just come up with a new one. I moved one of the pawns I didn't need anymore sacrificing it, he did the expected and he might not know it yet, but that just set his fate, I won. After a few more moves which took longer than I thought it would, I could finally announce my victory.  
"Checkmate." I said.  
He looked shocked because his next move would have been putting me in the exact same position. Even the butler seemed shocked as he looked over, he had this amused smile.  
"Young master she is correct it is a checkmate."  
"Wait surely you missed something, I can definitely get out of this!" He exclaimed.  
"Alright while your getting out of that, Mr. Phantomhive, I need to check the time and see when we need to leave." I stated to him in a very bored tone.  
"Actually Maria we needed to leave thirty minute ago."  
"Whoa really? Well Mr. Phantomhive it was a pleasure I haven't had this much of a challenge in a long time thank you."  
We were then escorted to the door where the carriage was brought around and we were taken home.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day was pretty nice we only had a little business to do and then we had the whole afternoon off.  
"Lets fight!" I declared at lunch.  
"What?" Christina asked.  
"Lets do training today after lunch I don't want my muscle to disappear and I have all this pent up energy."  
"Okay, Gregory could you get the area in the back yard set up."  
Gregory looked very displeased, "My lady may I remind you, you have very well trained servants who can protect you."  
Christina just smiled at this, "And we're very pleased by everything you do, but when we are at balls and other places without our servants we need to be prepared for anything and everything. So please get the back yard set up."  
Gregory took his chance, "Alright after lunch I hope to see you both in ball gowns since that is the only time when you are separated from your servants."  
And with that he left, he really is just like our dad. Very overprotective, always wants whats best for you, can tell when your in a bad mood, the list goes on and on.  
"Dang that man, guess we'll be training in our ball gowns." Christina grunted.  
I just smiled, he really is too sweet. We finished our meal and went out back after we got dressed, this is going to be hard since the corsets are to tight and you can hardly breath any way. He had everything cleared and the nice grass was there.  
"Alright for this I'll close my eyes and I want you and Gregory to come at I won't use all my strength and I'll be careful not to break anything, but this will help you guys, but for me..." I trailed off.  
"Yeah yeah it won't do anything to you since your the strongest and blah blah blah lets get this over with." Christina complained.  
I smiled at her, I closed my eyes and listened. It was the most training I could do. I heard them take every step as they were circling me.  
"I can hear you, your steps and breathing are to loud."  
They immediately quieted down and it was little harder to hear them, so a normal human couldn't hear but for me it was no difficulty. Then I heard the wind shift and Gregory lunged at me and at the same time as Christina, so I grabbed her and threw her into him, but not to hard. They did that a couple more times till one finally got a weak hit on me.  
"Oh mistress I'm so sorry."  
I punched him in the chest, "don't let your guard down no matter who your fighting, people can and will turn against you."  
Then I heard panting, "Okay that's enough for today I'm to tried."  
I opened my eyes to see Christina and Gregory panting, Christina is in a corset so understandable, and Gregory is almost 50 so I can get that. But I was still disappointed.  
"Come on that was nothing, I need a real challenge! A real fight! You guys suck, I haven't even lost any energy." I yelled at them.  
"Maria, were only human, and even when you were still normal you still a really good fighter. When you meet someone who is also not human why don't you challenge them to a fight. But lets face it this is training for us not you."  
I knew she was right, but I was still totally disappointed. I turned my back and headed toward the mansion. That was one rotten fight the only thing I had ever improved while fighting with them was my hearing. I walked in and started to go up stairs when I heard a maid answer the door. Wonder who it could be? I smelled him before I could see him, then I peeked around the corner, I saw the maid was talking to him so I listened in.  
"I'm sorry, but my mistresses our in the middle of a lesson right now."  
"Oh which room then, I have a really important message." He gave her a dazzling smile.  
She was unmoved, we have _trained_ our maids to not be attracted to that sort of thing. More like their type life experiences made them unwilling to love or be loved. with some exception. They are loyal to us, buy that's about it.  
"I'm sorry sir, but you cannot come though here they're in a private lesson."  
"Can't you at least tell them I'm here?" He gave her an innocent face.  
"No I cannot I am not to interrupt those lessons."  
"I see." was all he said.  
I thought he was just going to leave, but then he just started walking past the maid! She immediately put her hands to his chest to try and stop him, but her feet just started to slide against the marble floor. He just kept walking as if nothing was in front of him.  
"SIR! SIR YOU CANNOT GO PAST HERE! I MUST **TELL** YOU TO LEAVE!"  
He ignored her and kept going, guess its my turn to show there is no way she could fight a demon.  
"Pardon me but I heard some noise so I came to see what was happening, Margret?" I referred to the maid.  
"Mistress! I tried to stop him but this guy wouldn't listen!" She said coming over to me.  
"I understand, could you please go get my sister and inform her **immediately**."  
She understood and left in a rush.  
"So what are you doing here Mr.-" I don't know his last name!  
"Michaelis"  
"Mr. Michealis"  
"I came to deliver a message from my master."  
I put on a face of shock, as if I hadn't heard this all five seconds ago, "Mr. Phantomhive! What is his message?" I inquired.  
"He said that playing chess with you was so much fun that he'd be honored to do it again sometime."  
A rematch? Probably just an excuse to get info out of us.  
"Well that does sound fun did he say a date or no?"  
"He said to let you choose to make sure you were available."  
Dang it guess there'll be no getting out of it.  
"I'll have to inquire with my sister, but it does sound quite delightful."  
Christina was opening the doors right as I said that, 'speak of the devil' I mumbled.


	19. Chapter 19

Christina walked in right as I said that, 'speak of the devil' I mumbled.  
"Oh sister I heard that Mr.-", I whispered Michaelis to her, "Michaelis was here."  
"He said that Mr. Phantomhive would like to have us over again to play chess, and we're suppose to pick which day."  
"Oh!" Was all she said.  
"I told him that I had to speak with you first, so which day not to close because I've had enough of that little brat for a while." I whispered over to Christina knowing that he could hear every bit of it.  
"Oh, you pick your better at getting things right than I am." She whispered back.  
"Me and my sister would like to do the Thursday of next week." I told him.  
He had just been standing there smiling this entire time, "Why so far away?"  
"I beg your pardon?" I asked.  
"The date is almost two weeks away."  
"Yes well me and my sister are very busy people having to run a company and all." I glared at him as I said this.  
"Please excuse my rudeness." And with that he left.  
Me and my sister turned around and started walking back, "Well that went well." She stated.  
"Gosh that Ciel is really starting to annoy me, I can't get what is he aiming for. I mean really its not like the Queen put him up to anything, I don't think so, cause we haven't done anything bad."  
My sister looked at me, "You will never understand a boys mind, especially a little boy who try's to act like an adult!" She laughed.  
We were quiet for the next few minutes just walking down random hallways when she scared the crap out of me by yelling. "I'm sorry! I know I'm weak but I'm trying to get better please don't be mad!"  
I stood there like a statue so confused, "You think I'm mad, no I already forgot about that. You know me I'll just have random mood swings, that's all it was."  
"Oh, really phew I thought you weren't talking cause you were still mad."  
Then more silence.  
"I've fallen in love."  
Christina stared at me as if I just spoke gibberish, "I forbid it."  
"You don't even know who it is and yet you've forbidden it! You can't do that!"  
"Maria I love you, but lets face it this is not our life, in reality we shouldn't even be here. The fact that were here is a miracle. You cannot marry in this time. Do you really think you can keep this act up your entire life! Heck you're not even human! For goodness sake! No you cannot fall in love!"  
"I know all that!", I said, "I know that! But it didn't stop my heart from loving! Besides lets face it we barely even have a life in our time! We practically live here! And I'll tell you this now the guy I've fallen in love with isn't a human as well."  
That stopped her, "Is he the same as you!" She said with excitement in her eyes.  
"No, he's not far from it actually. But he spoils me and that's how our confusing and weird relationship started. I don't think I can go back to not liking him, because my true self likes him." I confessed.  
"Oh, does he know what you are?"  
"No."  
"Well then how the heck can he spoi-" She stopped, "That's why you've been turning so much recently!"  
She catched on quick, I blushed. "I plan on telling him, but I don't know if he'll be disgusted or what? So I'm a little nervous."  
"WHY AND WHO WOULD SPOIL A JAG-!"  
I tackled her to the ground putting my hands over her mouth.  
"Not so loud!"  
I let her up and then she looked at me up and down glaring.  
"Why and who would spoil such a scary and crazy cat like you!" She said at me expecting an answer.  
I burst into laughter, "I don't know, I would like to ask him the same thing! he is so crazy, I mean first time we really met he tried to feed me raw meat even though I already had a deer between my teeth! He really is nuts!" I had my arms around my stomach from laughing so hard, and Christina was doing the same.  
Our mood definitely lightened. Then Christina showed me some mischievous eyes.  
"Okay I won't forbid it for now, but if he rejects you or hurts you in any way I'll definitely kill him." She declared.  
"Whatever if its because of my true form I'll be understanding."  
"You have to tell me everything! From start to finish."  
We went to her room after telling Gregory we were retiring early. Then we were both in our PJ's sitting on her bed.  
"So~"  
I then proceeded to tell her everything, from the kittens to the petting, But when I got to the kissing part.  
"Wait so do I know this guy because you obviously had to be in human form."  
"It happened yesterday the one I like is Sebastian."  
She froze. For a couple minutes I was about ask if she was okay but, "WHAT!"


	20. Chapter 20

"WHAT!"  
She screamed it at me and I jumped making this meow sound with it.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT AND YOU HAD THE AUDACIDY, NOT TO TELL ME SOONER! Okay let me think now you tell me everything from the time we met Ciel to now over again so I can get this in my head."  
"Okay so quick little summary, when we first met Mr. Phantomhive I was only attracted to the butler, Sebastian. And it was like that till the night I had to change, but remind you he made some moves on me while I was my shy Maria self. So that just made me thing he was a perverted butler. But when I changed I went to Ciel's town house because its wildlife was vast and not to far away from our home here. Then I thought of him as a friend because he gave me milk! So I started going there and his manor, well Ciel's, but it was to get the milk. Also the guy is crazy cause he would talk to me when I was in my other form, and the more I got to know about him the more I came around to like him." I finished.  
She seemed to be thinking, good thing I cut out all parts about him being a demon. I wonder how she feels about it.  
"Wait didn't you say that the person you liked also wasn't human? So what is he?"  
"Umm...Its...not...really..my place to say."  
She just gave me that look saying 'really', Also there is no way I'd tell her its a good thing I even got this far in telling her.  
"Okay so good kisser not good kisser? Was it good? How did it feel? Did you kiss back? How was it?!" She was in my face now leaning over me.  
"Move would you! Geez, Alright I'll describe the kiss but I myself don't even know how it was." She was staring very intently at me, "Okay so we were talking and there were a couple of reasons that I thought he might not have a sexual drive an-"  
"Not have a sexual drive! What kind of blasphemy is that! Every guy has that!"  
I silently glared at her, "I promise not to interrupt any more." She said.  
"Promise?"  
"Cross my heart and hope to die!"  
"Okay any way there were a couple of reasons I thought he might not have a sexual drive, but we got that cleared up. Then I was happy and he told me that I should be scared but I wasn't sure why, so he showed me why."  
"What! Showed you! That's why you kissed not romantic at all an-... Oh right keep going! Promise not to talk." She zipped her lips.  
"Any way he pushed me up against a tree and that part kind of hurt, the bark was really rough."  
"What that's the part you were paying attention to!" She burst into laughter.  
"You know you really suck at keeping promises." I stated.  
"Oh whatever you do the same thing all the time. Now keep going."  
I sighed, "Anyway first it was just his lips on mine, and it was pretty hot, not like sexual just temperature wise. Then I felt something go into my mouth, and then my body reacted on its own."  
"Whoa what! what'd you do?!"  
"I put my hands into his hair and I tried to pull him closer, I think? Anyway it was just a weird experience, I'm not sure if I want to repeat it. Like maybe I do, maybe I don't, my emotions are just a mess right now. And to think my first kiss was with a guy like that!" I exclaimed  
"Holy nuts! you're going to lose your virginity before I am!"  
"What don't speak like that! Its weird, besides even if he did take me to his bed I wouldn't know what to do!"  
She was laughing her head off and I was trying to shush her, but was failing. We then talked about all the scenarios that could go down and fell asleep in her bed.

I heard someone open the door and then close it, I heard the blinds open and the sunlight poured in.  
"Urg, to early come back and wake me when its time for lunch." I mumbled.  
"Yes I agree." Someone said next to me.  
But I smelled her and I knew who it was. I smiled at waking up with her and put my arms around her.  
"Well good morning to you too. What did you want a kiss?" She said at my action.  
"Maybe if its on the lips." I joked.  
I felt something warm quickly go on my lips.  
"Whoa I was just joking!" I shot out of bed.  
She started laughing, "Yeah I know but you looked so cute I couldn't help myself!"  
"My Mistresses if you are now done flirting breakfast is ready down stairs, Maria the maid Margret is in your room waiting for you." Gregory interrupted.  
Gregory use to ask questions like why did we both have two different names, what does it mean that I'm not human, why aren't we at all lady like. But he knows better now and never questions us no matter how outrageous we are, but he still try's his best to turn us into upper class ladies.  
"Thank you Gregory." I left.  
Margret was in the room waiting for me, I remember the day I got her off the streets. She was all bloody and torn up, by being beaten by her last master, she has dark skin. I love her dark hair though, but whenever one of my guests says something racist about her I get so pissed that I lose face. I know in this time its okay to treat them like that, but not in this house hold, you say one racist thing and its goodbye to you.  
"Mistress I would like to ask you something?"  
"Go ahead."  
"I think I may have found a suitable marriage partner, and was wondering if I needed to ask permission?"  
I turned around and tackled her, "Oh you've finally grown up, I can't believe it! So~ whose the lucky fellow, you must tell me and introduce us! Oh I just know it! I'm going to throw you all a very lavish wedding! I can't wait! And we have to go dress shopping, but only after I okay the guy! okay?"  
"Mistress that's very generous of you, but won't people look down on you for you to do that to someone like me." She said all depressingly.  
"Nonsense lets ignore those idiots and have the time of our lives! A women's wedding day is the best day of her life, that or giving birth. But please oh please let me do this! I really want to do this! You'd be doing me a huge favor~." I begged, now on my knees.  
She looked the happiest I had ever seen her, "Okay, but only if you let me keep working here, please?"  
"I couldn't ask for anything more!" I exclaimed.


	21. Chapter 21

I ran strait to Christina's room after that, I could not wait to tell her that Margret was going to let me plan her wedding and pay for it!  
"Christina!" I yelled as I opened her door.  
Hmm, not in here, I started going down the stairs, yelling her name as I went. I ran into Gregory.  
"Oh hey where is Christina?"  
"She is in the drawing room, but-"  
I was then off in a mad dash to get there, drawing room? Wonder why she's in there? I heard Gregory yell behind me, but as soon as I got near the drawing room doors I opened them and yelled, "Christina! I just received the most wonderful news!"  
She looked at me wide eyed, and I was little confused till I saw the brat staring at me wide eyed as well. Dang it why does he have to come at the most horrible times. I fixed my hair and cleared my throat. As I sat down.  
"Dear sister I have just received a letter of good fortune, but it can wait seeing as we have a guest." I put up my rich girl act.  
Oh I was so embarrassed, how could I have done that! I didn't even realize him sitting there till I was already done and his butler is behind him.  
"Yes", She said still a little shocked, "Mr. Phantomhive here was just saying how he couldn't wait any longer and decided to come here personally to play chess with you."  
"Yes I heard that you wouldn't be available till next week, but I came here and it seems you have a little time anyway." He stated as if he can come over whenever he likes!  
"Oh well we must rush this because I was just about to go out, my day has just become a lot busier than usual." I said, the sooner I get him out of here the better. I don't care if my future boyfriend/ lover is behind him.  
"Oh were you now? It seems you sister did not make me aware of that."  
"Yes, I had just received it so she had not know." That brat. Can't he just have some tea and get on with it.  
"Oh then I guess will just have to finish the game quickly."  
"Yes." Crap I'm losing my composer, How to regain? How to regain?  
"So you must know that I am quiet shocked that a person like you would open up to me."  
What? "A person like me?"  
"Someone who is shy." He explained.  
"Shy?" I said faking confusion. Oh I was going to have fun with this. "Did I ever say I was shy? I have never been shy all my life!" I looked at Christina, who was now trying not to laugh. "Did I ever say I was shy?" I started 'mumbling', but you could still hear everything I was saying. "No, no I'm quiet sure I never said I was shy. That's outrageous! Me shy? I have never once been shy. I could never have said that." Then acting as if I just got an idea, "Oh yes I just remembered was it my sister who told you that? Sorry she has this bad habit of lying if she thinks its funny. If you ever want to know anything you have to ask me, I tell the truth."  
You could totally tell he was so annoyed to be played a fool like that, his butler on the other hand was having a hand over his mouth, probably to hide his chuckling. Oh well nothing I said was a lie, I never technically said I was shy, and Tatima does lie if she thinks it'll be funny, I on the other hand always tell the truth.  
"Is. That. So. I'll have to remember to be more careful around your sister."  
"Yes, seems like it, but I thought you would be smart enough to realize that I wasn't shy when I sang that song at your get together?" I asked feigning ignorance. Hmph now I'm calling him stupid, he didn't seem to like that very much.  
"Yes well you don't speak and you would talk though your sister, wonder why that is?"  
Then Christina spoke up saying, "She had a dry throat and I didn't want it to get even worse. So I forbade her to talk, and I talked for her."  
"I see." He said as he took a sip of tea.  
Idiot, did he just forget that I said she lies, cause that's what that was a down right lie. Of course she is the best at it. Gregory then brought in the game, and me and Ciel set it up and started playing. It was pretty much a repeat of last time, we were both stuck trying to figure out how to out do each other. When I got the idea that if I acted confident he would get scared and mess up, so that's what I did I made a move then let a slow smile on my lips and leaned back and relaxed. I saw the worry cross his eye even though he quickly tried to cover it up. Yet to no avail he did not mess up and ended up winning, mostly because I gave up, I just wanted to do some wedding planning.  
"Well that was fun." Ciel commented.  
"Oh yes, Gregory please show them to the door."  
"Yes Mistress."  
Ciel noticed my detached behavior, but probably thought it was because I was sulking because of the game. So he left satisfied and I just hope he wasn't coming back any time soon. Then when he left Christina couldn't hold in her excitement/ curiosity any more.  
"So~ whats the big news!?"  
"Margret is getting married!"  
"Really to whom?"  
"I'm not sure yet, but she promised to introduce us! and guess what!"  
"What?"  
"She said I can plan and pay for everything!"  
"Did she really say that or did you guilt trip her?" Christina said in a disapproving voice.  
"She really said it! With a little guilt, but what ever its my first time planning a wedding and your not going to ruin it for me!"  
"Okay, but you know our reputation will go down even farther after this."  
"Like I care and what for! For being kind and generous! Screw all those other nobles that's what I say!"  
At that moment Sebastian walked in.  
"Excuse me, but my master forgot his cane." He said as he went to grab it.  
He then showed himself out, and both me and my sister burst into giggles, there's no way he didn't hear us I was almost yelling.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note: Okay hi guys:-) This chapter is going to be a little different than usual, it will be in Sebastian's point of view. Just a heads up so you don't get confused, cause if your anything like me you're dieing to know what's going on in his head. This chapter will reveal a lot, and I hope you guys love it! Fingers crossed!**

After their butler, what's his name, Gregret? Lead me and the bra- I mean master to the door the bra- I mean master told me to go get his cane, which he left on purpose. I was to report back if they were talking about anything out of the ordinary. I started to get closer when I heard _her._  
"Okay, but you know our reputation will go down even farther after this."  
"Like I care and what for! For being kind and generous! Screw all those other nobles that's what I say!"  
I didn't really want to hear more that I would _have to_ report back to my master, so I walked strait in.  
"Excuse me, but my master forgot his cane." I said as I went to grab it, I couldn't look _her_ in the eye.  
What would humans call this? A guilty conscious?  
"That didn't take to long, anything of interest?" The ki-, bra-, master looked at me.  
"No sir, just gibberish that girls speak." There I didn't lie.  
I don't know why I go unnecessary lengths to cover up for her, ever since I met her its weird she kind of reminds me of a feline. Like that one time I made a move on her in the rose maze, I just wanted to see her reaction, but sadly it was just like what all other girls would do. I don't know what I was expecting. What am I thinking about instead of that why don't we think about that new cat you found! Oh what was I going to name it, I need to name it, its a black jaguar and its the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I believe it's a girl, and it kind of reminds me of _her,_ Nope not going to think about her! Okay a name? Maria is quiet nice sounding and its a little foreign, but it doesn't fit that cat perfectly. Maybe something that starts with a P? Pa-ti-cia? hmm... Patricia, not to bad. Okay next time I see that Black jaguar I'll tell her her name. But that cat hasn't come in a while, maybe I can lure her out with milk again?  
The master started speaking interrupting my thoughts, "Sebastian its going to be the full moon again soon?"  
"Yes sir."  
"You can take that evening and night off, because we both know what happens."  
"Yes sir."  
I forgot the full moon was coming up, my days have all been a mess since I first heard _her_ sing. What was it with her voice? I don't think she's human the master and I have both been thinking that, but I can't put my finger on what she could be? She's not a vampire, not a demon, not a witch, definitely not a dog I mean werewolf. She's also not a half blood of any of those. It makes me so curious and she's been really good at hiding whatever she is, if I didn't know any better I would never have even suspected her not being human. Her sister and her are weird though. Almost as if they were never even nobles to begin with? They did say there parents weren't well known, but then they would have that poverty taste or that prideful taste and they don't! It makes me so, oh whats the word, frustrated? Yes that's it frustrated that they can be so open about who they are, but I still can't find a thing on them! It's like they were never in this world before hand!  
Then is hit me, "Master?"  
"Yes what is it Sebastian?"  
"I just thought, that what if they are not from this world, they did just appear five years ago, seemingly out of thin air."  
"So what are you saying could they be from hell!?"  
"No I would have recognized what she was if that was the case, I think they might be from as world that I am not familiar with."  
"So what world is that heaven?" He scoffed.  
I didn't say any more because I didn't know any more. Those girls annoy me so much almost as much as those Idiots! Yet there is something about _her,_ even when the master told me it was unnecessary to make a move on her I did it any way. I chuckled at the memory. I still can't believe she thought I didn't have a sex drive, that's like asking if the sky is blue. Well I do think I cleared up that little misunderstanding, of course I wasn't expecting her to react like that. Most innocent girls even virgins would slap me away, especially the upper class folk, since they do have a reputation to hold up. She seemed to always surprise me, that singing was the most shocking thing about her, it made me want to draw close to her, hold her, kiss her, _take_ her. That's why I turned into a statue I cannot embarrass my master at one of his parties, but if we had been alone...  
We had arrived at the manor, "Dinner will be ready in five minutes we will be having-"  
"I don't care right now Sebastian just hurry it up and bring it to my study."  
"Yes sir."  
I went to the kitchen hoping, praying to the devil that Baldroy didn't burn the kitchen down when we were gone. Luckily to my surprise it was all in one piece, I immediately started on dinner, cooking everything to perfection. I was finished in the next ten minutes and I brought it up to my master.

The next two weeks seemed to drag on with no excitement we did catch a criminal for the queen, but that was hardly any fun no challenge there.  
"Sebastian it's tonight isn't it?"  
"What is my lord?"  
"The full moon."  
"Oh yes it is, please forgive me for having to take the night off, I will pray for your safety while I am gone."  
"A demon praying! Please if I wanted you to curse me I'd ask for it."  
"On the contrary Demons pray, but we pray to the devil since he is like our creator."  
"How ironic."  
After I had finished my evening chores and tucked the master into bed, I went out to do what I had to. Every full moon a demon must change into his half or full self , because their powers get to strong to contain in human form. So I let my black wings out and my feet turned to birds feet and my hands to black claws and my teeth sharpened and my eyes changed. I fell up high into the sky, I actually enjoyed these full moon night, not only does it give me a reason to get away from the bra- I mean master, it gives me a chance to be my demon self.  
I heard a roar from below, but it sounded feline and I immediately thought of Patricia. Oh wouldn't it be wonderful to see her today! I wonder if she'll be frightened of me. But I did not see my lovely Patricia, instead I saw a gorgeous being even more beautiful than Patricia. It looked sort of human, but had cat ears and tail, the face was also a little distorted to where the thing had a cat nose and mouth, even the teeth were that of a cats. The hands were also kind of claw like like mine, and the eyes were a beautiful bright green and it had the silt in the middle. The feet looked a little contorted, to a human it would be ugly and monstrous, but all I could see was how beautiful this creature was. I think I might have seen them somewhere before. I hadn't realized till they pounced on me but 1) I had gone stiff and been staring at it for the past five minutes and 2) That there was blood all around the mouth dripping all the way down to the chest area. They had been hunting, I looked over to see the mutilated deer, I realized that that was what they planned on doing to me as it opened its mouth and was about to lung for my jugular. I was about to shove it off of me when I recognized it.  
"MARIA!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors note: Okay you guys might hate me for this, but I'm going to rewind it all the way back to the part where Ciel and Sebastian just left the Rodriguez manor. We are going back to Marie/Patricia's point of view. Also let me know if you guys want anything in the story, like certain characters or situations.**

"Excuse me, but my master forgot his cane." He said as he went to grab it.  
He then showed himself out, and both me and my sister burst into giggles, there's no way he didn't hear us I was almost yelling.  
"Anyway when are we going to set the date to meet this special man of Margret's?" Asked Christina.  
"I don't know I've got to speak with Margret first so she can set up the date for him to come here."  
We both went up stairs yelling Margret's name.  
"Mistresses you wanted me?"  
"Enough of that talk, lets talk about that man you have! I want to hear how you guys met all of it!" I burst.  
She looked a little nervous, but we all sat down in one of our rooms around a table and she started going on about him. Apparently she met him shopping in the market and he was quiet the gentlemen helping her with her groceries. She then apologized for sneaking out when ever she could to go see him, but she swore they never did anything bad, just talked and went on dates. Soon enough though they were together and things started to get serious is when he purposed, she fainted at that part, I never realized how much of a girly girl she was. I have my moments, but I'm usually just normal or more guyish. We then talked a lot about dates, like when we would meet him and when the wedding was planned, apparently they wanted to have it in a month. We then carried the conversation to what type of dress she was wanting and the conversation went on like that for hours till we had to go to bed, Gregory forced us.  
I woke up way to early, it was like three, in the morning! So I snuck into my sisters room and slowly got into her bed and she never even noticed. I just watched her dream and imagined the look on her face when she woke up to find me staring at her. It took hours and wasn't as fun as I thought it would be, till she woke up and screamed bloody murder falling off the bed. Gregory then came in with a gun ready to kill the perpetrator, only to find me laughing my butt off and Christina on the floor trying to not die of a heart attack.  
We had normal business days in the morning, but the afternoon was filled with stressful yet fun wedding planning. We were still trying to figure out what type of dress she was into, but to everyone she said they all looked beautiful. Till she saw one on her that was totally made for her, we had to buy it.  
We met the man a week later as he finally came into our manor, he looked very shocked at how rich we were.  
"G-good e-evening, my n-name is Henry I am planning to m-marry your m-maid, M-Margret?"  
It came out as a question any one looking could tell how nervous and scared he was. Which just made it all the more fun to tease, I threw my arm around him.  
"Hey don't be so~ shy we'll treat you well, but if you ever hurt Margret we'll kill you." I said all cheery like.  
His face turned pale and Margret yanked him out of my grip.  
"Quit scaring my fiancé", she turned to him, "Sorry but they're always like this, they're the ones who offered to pay and plan for everything."  
He looked shocked, "T-that's very kind of you, most nobles wouldn't bother."  
"Don't compare us to such lowlifes as those nobles we are on a completely level than them." I glared at him.  
I got smacked in the back of the head by Christina, "What she means to say is that it's no problem whatsoever we love our Margret and after you guys start having kids it can and will get expensive." She smiled.  
'Show off' I muttered.  
He seemed to ease up after that, apparently I'm the scary one here, probably cause women here don't really speak their mind. Too bad I have a brain and have to talk. (That was sarcasm just in case you missed it.) He seemed fairly nice and he was head over heels in love with her, anyone looking could tell by the way he looked at her. I imagined a certain someone doing that to me, and my face got all red.  
Later that night, "Hey its going to be a full moon in a week right?"  
"Yes it is." I grumbled.  
"Well hopefully you'll stay sane!" She chimed.  
"Whatever I'll go hunting the night before and on the night of the full moon to where I won't try and go on a killing spree."  
"Okay, just be careful, also we should be going back home sometime after that for like a day or two."  
"Wha-? Oh okay man has it been that long already. You know I hate going back I have nothing there, but here I practically have it all."  
"Do you have a family here?"  
"Do I have a family there?" I retorted, "The answer is no to both, you are my family, BFF? Sister? Is there really a difference?"  
She did a small sad smile at me, "No."  
I knew I was hurting her by saying such things, but I couldn't help it. If I were to lose the only person I have left I don't know what'd I do. I would do anything to keep her with me forever. Anything.  
"Anyway this wedding is so going to be awesome!" I exclaimed.  
"Well you are the one planning it."  
We both laughed at that, and soon went to bed afterward.


	24. Chapter 24

We mostly had all the preparations done for the wedding and we still had almost two weeks. It was the night before the full moon and I was just about to head out.  
"Mistress, somethings happened to Henry!" Margret burst in though my door with tearful eyes.  
"What! What is it!?" I panicked.  
"He was in an accident! I need to go to the hospital now! Is that alright!?" She was right next to me and I did not need her screaming into my super hearing ears.  
"Yes its fine, may I come with you I need to make sure he'll be okay for the wedding in two weeks?"  
"Yes, but please hurry I'm very worried!" She rushed out of the room to get her own things as I quickly got redressed and grabbed a couple of things. We were off in a carriage soon after that rushing to the hospital, we arrived twenty minutes later. The stupid lady up front wouldn't let us see him till I slipped her some money, stupid hag. When I first looked at him I freaked and thought that I would have to delay the wedding, but the doctors told us they looked worse than they actually were and he should be healed in a week, two weeks tops. We were there for a little over an hour, when the hospital reminded us of what time it was and we had to go back home.  
"Hey it'll be alright, he'll make it though it and the doctor said he'll be healed in a week so the wedding won't be delayed."  
"Yes I know."  
Oh man she looked like a mess, she was so torn up over her fiancé's wounds even though they were not that bad. When we got back I was way to tired to go anywhere. I'm always trying to keep to a human schedule, so I never have cat naps like I should. I decided to go strait to bed, I'll just hunt extra long tomorrow and everything should be fine.  
The next day was even busier, because in the morning me and Christina were very busy with paper work for our company, then afternoon we went to visit Henry, then when we got back we did a little wedding planning. That was until Christina realized the time, and the look in my eye.  
"You need to get out of here, knowing you, you didn't go last night due to what happened."  
I just did a quick nod and left, I was so hungry, I'm not sure why but full moons always make me so hungry to where I have to change to my true form and hunt a lot, if I don't prepare ahead of time. Since I didn't prepare last night it looked like this night was going to be a terrible one. I put on an old fashioned night gown and jumped out the window, I wanted one that could be easily ruined. I felt my eyes change, my tail came out and so did my ears, but then I felt something else. Ah Crap! On rare occasions if I'm super hungry my face, hands, and feet will change. My face contorted in a weird way giving me a cat nose and mouth. Of course like always I had cat teeth and tongue. Then my hands turned to cat claws and my feet arched up ward the way a cats look. My speed increased so much then, when I'm in this form all of my senses become even stronger by like ten, but also I sometimes lose my mind and become almost completely cat like.  
I heard some deer nearby and ran in that direction, I had no idea where I was. I could be at a complete random strangers house with how fast I was going with no sense of direction. I was wild and cat like, I got ahold of three deer's and slaughtered them, eating everything but the intestines. I heard wings nearby, but ignored it a bird wasn't going to fill the hole in my stomach. Then whatever had the wings landed near me, it was mostly black and such a big juicy creature. If I could have that I'm sure I would be full afterwards. I pounced on the beast, I lunged for the jugular so there wouldn't be much of a fight.  
"MARIA!"  
I stopped. It said my name. If I was in the right mind I would have realized that the beast was partly human looking. I had my legs on both sides of the beast pinning him, I could have killed him. But that voice! Where in the world did I know it from?! It made me curious, so I looked up at his face. That snapped me right back into the right mind! It was Sebastian! I think? It looked like him, but at the same time it didn't? Ah he must be in his true form.  
I leapt right off of him, and fell onto my butt on the ground and started pushing away with my feet.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,-" I just kept muttering that over and over.  
I can't believe I just attacked Sebastian! He's probably disgusted with me now! I felt tears running down my cheeks, even though I decided to give it my all, I'm still mortified that he actually saw me in this disgusting form. I looked over at him to see he was just sitting up and he looked so shocked, I knew what his next words would be. 'You're disgusting don't ever show you face in front of me again!'. Oh I could just die right now! He slowly started walking towards me, what was he gonna do?! Hit me! I flinched away and covered my face with my hands. I was still muttering a bunch of apologizes. He bent down and...  
Hugged me?  
"Its okay, sorry I startled you."  
He started to stroke my head.  
WHAT?


	25. Chapter 25

WHAT?  
He's hugging me? I stiffened at the touch of his arms around my own. He was then petting my head? I put both hands on his chest and shoved him off.  
"What are you doing?!" I demanded.  
He seemed shocked by my sudden out burst, but he was asking for it. I quickly wiped all tears away, I pulled my hand back see blood. Crap! I pulled my nightgown up to rub it off my face, but saw most of that was also soaked. Well isn't this great, I lost all sense of control. Again! I looked over to see Sebastian and noticed his very weird appearance, I noticed he was in his true form, but what animal is he?  
We both ended up opening our mouths at the same time, then snapped them shut.  
"You go first." I said in the most decent tone I could.  
"So~ what are you doing out here, and what exactly are you?" He questioned.  
I looked away from him and at the ground, "I think it was fairly obvious what I was doing, and I don't feel the need to answer the last part." I said in my rich girl tone. Also I couldn't answer the second part because I myself had no idea what I truly was. I mean I came to grasp what I have to do and what I sort of am, but I have never met another of my kind. I don't even know if there's a name for people like me!  
"You're still acting like a rich girl?!" He said.  
I just did a little Hmph and glared at the ground.  
"Your a child." He said exasperated.  
"I am not!" I proclaimed.  
He looked shocked, but then sneered. Crap he did that whisper thing again to where normal people can't hear.  
"Whatever," I said, "So what's your animal?"  
"No I refuse to answer your questions unless you answer mine."  
We were sitting across from each other at this point, just glaring at each other.  
I whispered, "Black Jaguar."  
"Hmm?" He totally heard me he was just being a jerk and having fun.  
"I'm leaving." I got up to go, but he reached out with his claw like hands.  
"Wait my animal is a raven." He confessed.  
I sat back down shocked by this new revelation. I looked at his bird like feet to the black wings and his black claws.  
"No beak?" I asked.  
He chuckled, "No."  
I thought wait so is this why I'm so attracted to him? Because he's my prey? I started laughing slowly at first then I was in a whole fit of laughter. Wow! So I was never actually in love with him I just wanted to eat him! He was just that bird I could never seem to catch in between my paws! Oh I feel so much better now I don't have to worry about such things like love, I can go back to being normal. I wonder what's going to happen now that we're both out in the open about how we're not exactly human.  
"Why are you laughing?" He seemed a little upset to not know what was so funny.  
"Hmm? Oh nothing much I just realized something." I was still chuckling.  
He did not like my answer, "So were you that cat always coming around the manor?"  
I felt my face heat up at his realization, yes I did do that. Man that came back to bite me in the butt, he seemed amused by my expression.  
"And you even got tricked by a reflection of the sun." He laughed.  
"Shutup!" I yelled throwing dirt at him. 'I thought it was a lightening bug' I mumbled.  
He just chuckled louder at my reaction. Which made me go redder as I glared at the ground. Okay so acting like a full born animal was fun at first but now it was just out right embarrassing.  
"Do you want to go see the kittens I think they've been missing you?" He asked.  
I looked up shocked, "Okay, but only if you tell me why you love felines so much!" I stood up pointing a finger at his nose.  
He seemed shocked by my sudden mood shift but answered smoothly. "Because where I'm from there's nothing like a cat and..." he paused and looked over at me, he was now standing," don't you see how beautiful these ears and tail are!" He proclaimed grabbing my ear with one hand and tail with the other.  
I didn't hesitate to kick him square in the chest, "Get off pervert!" I yelled.  
He fell back onto the ground as I started to walk away, towards the kittens.  
"So now your sensitive when I pet you?" He questioned, He easily caught up with me and was now keeping pace with my brisk walk.  
"Its not like you ever asked me in the first place!" I refused to look at him holding my head high as I stomped forward trying to get away from him, but failing.  
"Whatever you say, Patricia."  
I stopped. "What did you just call me?"  
"Hmm oh, Patricia, I thought I'd name you that it seemed to suit you."  
Wow, wasn't that ironic, being that it was my real name. "Yes so it seems."  
I just kept moving forward not trying to keep up a conversation with him after that. Wow a lot has happened tonight. Lets get this strait I accidently bumped into him on full moon when we're both in our true forms and I figured out I'm not in love with him. So what does that make him to me? A friend? Hmm, that's the only thing I can think of cause he accepted my true form and he really likes cats. So we're friends. Makes sense, cool so now I got two people out there in the world for me, maybe. How does he feel about me? My thoughts got interrupted when I heard a mew.  
I ran strait to the cry and found the box of kittens, how cute! I picked up the black one, yuck! They were filthy again! I didn't hesitate to put my tongue out and start bathing him. I heard a noise behind me, I looked to see Sebastian's shocked face.  
"Your cleaning them even though your still in mostly human form?"  
"What do you mean this is what you might call my true form, so I still have a cat tongue see." I sticked out my tongue so he could see how rough it was.  
I turned around after that and got back to bathing.


	26. Chapter 26

I turned around after that and got back to bathing. I was bathing the black one, while the brown one decided to attack the orange striped one. So cute!  
"What's their names?"  
"Hmm, oh, well that's Mittens", The brown one, "Tiger", orange striped one, "Daman", Black one, "and Russ", the gray one.  
"You do know that Daman means demon right?"  
"Hmm yes, but how did you know?"  
"My mom use to tell me how much she hated that name because it meant demon, she use to try to keep me away from anything that had to do with the devil."  
"Sounds interesting, I'd like to meet her."  
"Well you can't!" I said that rather harshly, "Umm... Well I'm just about done cleaning them!" I said in a fake cheery tone holding tiger up.  
He seemed a little shocked I was hoping he'd drop the subject but, "Why can't I meet her?" He stared at me strait in the eye, I bet this use to work a lot but since he's in his demon form I think it weakened it a bit.  
"No reason, anyway I better be getting back or else my sister will worry."  
"Still calling her your sister even though its plain to see your not." He raised an eyebrow.  
I shrugged, "She basically is my family, also not one word to the Earl please." I put a finger to my lip and did a sweet little expression.  
He sighed, "If he asks I have to tell."  
"If you tell I'll tell him what you did."  
"What?" He had a confused expression on his face till I took his hand a slashed it across the shoulder part of my torso. "What! Why'd!?"  
I chuckled and left him there standing in confusion, I better hurry home before I lose to much blood, but I'll at least have the wound. I ran on all fours which would look weird to anybody else since I was still part human, but it was the fastest way. I went up through my window and quickly went into my bathroom. Ripping off my destroyed nightgown and throwing that away I quickly washed my face and ridding any blood from my body. Wow I cut myself pretty deep, I put some simple bandages on so it wouldn't get infected. There as good as new, I climbed into bed happy with all that I had found out today.

(Sebastian's POV)  
I watched her back retreat into the forest, Maria's back, my Patricia's back. I looked at the her blood that she had left on my hand, I raised it to my lips. Oh how sweet and delicious, I want more of _her_ of all of _her_. Not just in a demonic way. This is starting to make sense, the odd pull towards _her_ , wanting to be near _her,_ wanting to take _her,_ wanting to **own** _her_. Yes I want all of _her_ and only to myself. I _need her_. I'll do anything to get _her._ **My** Maria, **My** Patricia.

(Maria/Patricia's POV)  
I woke up to Gregory's voice, "Mistress it is now time to get up."  
I groaned and rolled onto my stomach.  
"We don't have time to waste."  
I ignored him.  
"I heard Mr. Phantomhive is coming with his butler as well."  
I jumped up, "Oh! Well if we're having guest over this early in the morning you need to tell me sooner! Quick what should I wear!? May be my blue dress to bring out my hair or green dress for my eyes? Which one do you like Gregory?" I asked  
"Mistress you need to hide your emotions more if other nobles hear of your crush on a butler then your reputation will drop."  
I blushed, "I don't have a crush on that butler, its just a guest is coming over we need to look our best. That's all!" Yeah that's it I don't have a crush on that butler I figured that out yesterday, its because he's my prey.  
"Mhmm, well please be down stairs in five minutes, I'll send in a maid to help you with your clothing."  
"Is it Margret?" I asked, I'm not sure why but I've always been close to Margret, probably because she's so humble. So whenever I need help with something they usually send in her.  
"No she is out visiting her fiancé, is that alright?" He questioned.  
"Of course it is! I mean he was just in an accident so he needs the help he can get, but he better not put off that wedding!" I exclaimed.  
After I was dressed I rushed down stairs to ask Christina if it was true that Mr. Phantomhive was really coming over.  
"What oh yes he is, but we need to get going Patricia."  
"Okay, wait did you just call me Patricia?"  
"Yes its time remember I told you."  
"Oh right." I said a little sadly.  
Okay it was a lot sadly, but I could care less about the time where I was born, my life was here. We went into our library and she pulled _the book,_ it was a dictionary, because no one would ever want to read that. Then the whole thing turned making us go into a different room, I know so cliché, but it made us feel cool and we were rich what else could we do with our money. Heck if you have as much money as us and you don't have a bookshelf that goes into another room your spending your money wrong. I went and waited in the big metal trash can while she fired it up. She hoped in and I made room for her as she hit the button making our bodies get torn apart. When the machine opened up I fell out on the cold cement floor of the basement. We both got out by the time her little sister, Jessica, called for her to come get breakfast.  
"Home at last, well almost", I said, "I'm going to head to my apartment."  
"Okay, see you at school." She waved.  
I went up the stairs and snuck out a window, there security sucks at Tatima's place. My apartment was only a couple blocks away from her house, and it was one crappy apartment at that. I went up the moldy stairs as I got out my key, of course I was back in normal clothes now me and Tatima always keep an extra outfit in her basement just for when we're going back. As I got in my one bed, one bath home, I realized that it wasn't even the size of my whole room back at our manor. I went to my bedroom and put on a T-shirt and jeans, then went to the bathroom and put my hair up in a ponytail. Well I guess its off to school now.


	27. Chapter 27

Well I guess its off to school now. I went to my usual bus route and waited for it to come. Its very loud, I'll have to get use to the noise again. Where we live the loudest noise is a carriage coming by cars sometimes, but those are still pretty new. When your in the city the loudest thing is a yelling person or train, but we don't live in the city one cause we don't particularly like people and two who would want to live there its filthy. The bus ride was pretty bumpy, but its pretty much the same as a carriage. The only thing that really bothered me was the people and there noise. Okay so I guess I've gotten spoiled, but can you blame me. I'm not even a teen any more, but I still got to go to high school cause they think I'm 16, really I think I might be somewhere in my twenty's by now. What age am I? Oh well it doesn't really matter it just matters what age people think you are. Honestly I got that child-like side to me, but I am a full grown adult with all the maturity I need.  
I arrived at school, man it was big, it had at least five thousand kids in it. Oh well off to class, I 'tripped' in the hallway. I saw Stacie's foot 'accidently' put there as if she hadn't known I'd be coming my usual way.  
"Oh~ I'm so~ sorry~. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me!?" She put on that stupid teary eye act that guys loved.  
If we were anywhere else I'd have clawed your eyes out by now. "Oh its fine, my fault."  
I started walking away, but not before I saw her go up to her other friends and snicker, as if no one saw that. I should be able to detect these little type of pranks, but all the noise is a total over dose for my super sensitive hearing and all the bodies running into you also doesn't help. I'm just trying to make sure I don't accidently throw someone into a wall by bumping into them. That happened once when I first changed, yeah that did not end well. I rushed into class last second and sat in my seat across from Tatima. A note landed on my desk.  
 _What happened to you? Why where you so late?  
_ I wrote back, _NM just 'ran' into Stacie who 'accidently' put her foot in the way.  
Why do you take her crap! That girl just pisses me off!  
Because if I didn't all her little group of 'bad' girls would come after me. and I rather leave them in one piece.  
True, but still we're much older just use some 'words of wisdom' on her.  
Yeah there's no way that's working, you know teens the don't fight with logic they fight with witty comebacks.  
True. _Was all she wrote and I saw, but I also heard the teacher coming to take the note, so before any of there eyes could register what happened I took the note and replaced it with my notes. The dude came over and looked over her shoulder and sighed, geez teachers now in days are just looking for any reason to ease their boredom. After class me and Tatima walked to our next class together, we both made it to where a lot of our classes where the same, cause when I first changed I couldn't control myself and I needed someone there to keep me in check. She is a year older, but I skipped a year back in elementary.  
"Oh~ look it there goes the fat cow~"  
I heard someone *cough* Stacie *cough* say.  
"What is with those guys we're not even fat! Just because we're not little sticks."  
"Just ignore them." I whispered.  
I was 5'5 and 130 pounds and Tatima was just a bit lighter at 5'6 and 120 pounds. So we were both pretty average, you would think a cat person would be skinny, but nope just normal.  
By lunch I was pissed! And dripping wet! You ask how I got like this well while me and Tatima were going over to our table we bumped into Stacie and her little group of badies, who some how 'accidently' got chocolate milk and water on me. I was now in the attendance office trying to get them to let me go early.  
"WHAT DO YO MEAN YOU CAN'T LET ME GO!?"  
"I'm sorry mam, but you just need to calm down only an adult can sign you out and only a parent or guardian, you are still a minor."  
I'll show you whose a minor! I was grabbed from behind by Tatima as she pulled me towards the door.  
"Thank you for everything, we'll get strait back to class."  
Once we got out I looked at her furious, "What the heck you expect me to go back looking like this!?"  
"No we're going home, but we don't really~ need the schools permission to do that, now do we? Its simple we just walk strait out the doors." She pointed.  
I face palmed, man if I wasn't so bent up on anger right now I would have thought of that sooner.  
"Whatever follow me." I sighed.  
She followed completely confused at what I was going to do, as soon as we were out of sight of anyone looking I threw her over my shoulder and ran. I ran as fast as I could on two legs, but it wasn't as fast as I liked because one I was on two legs and two I was carrying someone. Which was the first time I ran this fast with her so I wonder how she'll react to it?


	28. Chapter 28

We arrived back at my apartment area in about ten minutes, because we did live in the city of Tucson, Arizona. So I had to be quick but careful to make such no one saw us. When we went up to my apartment and I opened it with my key Tatima exploded.  
"WHAT THE HECK! YOU CAN RUN THAT FAST?!" She looked at me incredulous.  
"Umm, yeah sorry I just wanted to change out of my clothes and I didn't want to do the hour long hike back to our homes." I explained.  
She smiled at me, "That was amazing! You've got to run with me more! I mean, I've never gone that fast in my entire life not even in a car. Now I see why you speed so much!"  
Whew good reaction guess I won't have to be to worried about it now.  
"So~ Sebastian~ Hmm?" She asked.  
Crap I didn't tell her I wasn't in love with him anymore and that he was just my prey, but I cant tell her. If I say that I revealed my true form to him and I saw his, I'd have to explain what he is and how were like friends now, yeah she'll go insane.  
"Umm about that I don't really like him any more." I stated.  
She had this shocked expression, "Even though you were willing to go all the way and give it your all?"  
"Mhmm" I replied absent mindedly, as I was changing in my room.  
"Even though your face still heats up when ever someone talks about him and when you heard he was coming this morning you started to franticly get ready and try to look perfect."  
I blushed and was shocked, "Gregory told me that's how he got you out of bed." Traitor!  
"W-well that's different its just cus... well..." I racked my brain for an excuse, "He kissed me! And it was my first kiss! So of course I'd be worried about such meaningless things."  
"Doesn't that mean your just anxiously anticipating when he'll kiss you again." She sounded bored as if she knew everything.  
Well it did sound like that, but she just didn't understand it was because me and him were now friends. I finally had another friend so of course I would want to look good for him and make sure he thinks I look good and kiss him... I'm getting off topic and doesn't that sound like I have a crush! No way!  
"Whatever." I mumbled and glared at the floor.  
Tatima was just walking into my room, even though I was only wearing a bra and undies, I didn't mind to much we did use to bathe together when we were kids.  
"Mhmm you can deny it as long as you want, but when you finally realize you love him again all I'm saying is told you so."  
I did my death glare on her, she seemed a little surprised by it but acted as if nothing happened.  
"Oh my mom wants to feed you tonight, you in?" She asked.  
"Sure" I smiled, "one night a free food here I come!"  
It was silent for the next couple minutes, we were both on my little bed, as we were both lost in our own thoughts when Tatima spoke up.  
"So I've been thinking lately..." She hesitated, "We need to choose the life were going to live."  
"Yeah our _high school years_ ," I said sarcastically, " are almost over guess we should pick a major, maybe I'll do business, its not to different from what I've been back at home." She looked saddened at my response, "Tatima are you okay?"  
"I didn't mean it like that." Okay now I was just confused, "I meant that we can't keep going back and forth from past to present." She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "You can but I can't. I age every day I never stopped ageing only you did, when you turned into whatever you are."  
She looked away from me, that's when I felt like I had been a child this entire time. You could totally tell that her face had matured just a little bit, but with mine it looked the exact same as it did when I was eighteen. I stood up and punched the wall.  
"Patricia!" She got up and hugged me from behind.  
I was shacking uncontrollably, "Why didn't you tell me!?" I demanded.  
I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt. I relaxed over a couple of minutes of thinking and processing the information.  
"You can let go now." I told her, "Lets talk about this over some horrifyingly disgusting tea!" I exclaimed with a nice false smile.  
It got a laugh out of her though, I went to my tiny kitchen and went to one of my cabinets.  
"Well since we're not British it looks like all I got is some hot cocoa and Kool-Aid."  
She thought for a moment, "I'll have Kool-Aid."  
I whipped some up as she was fixing her teary face, when I finally got it ready and both gave us a cup she asked.  
"So what are we going to do?"  
I felt numb, "I don't know, my choice is obvious, I mean I have nothing here and everything there. What about you?"  
"Yeah but for me I have family here and nobody there but you. So..." She trailed off.  
I looked at her, "Well hey you might fall in love and meet your prince charming. Then you and me can live in the past!"  
She giggled, "Yeah, but if that doesn't happen I'll probably stay here and meet some one from our own time. I worry about leaving you alone though."  
I smiled at her, "Don't be, I'll be fine, I am an adult after all." I pointed to my chest.  
"You hardly ever show it!" She laughed.  
"I guess it just hasn't sunken in yet, I mean what am I suppose to do with immortality, after you die what else is there." I was feeling super depressed and I didn't realize it till I felt droplets land on my hands, then I was wiping away at my eyes.  
"I'm sorry I should have told you sooner, I just loved seeing your care free smile everyday."  
"Carefree!" I scoffed, "Out of the both of us I'm the one who has gone though way more traumatic experiences than you, and I don't just mean the whole 'I'm not a human thing'. I also mean the my whole life! You know what that care free smile is! A cover up cus if I don't wear it everyday I have to be face the fact that I've always been unwanted and unloved my entire existence! You do realize you're the only person who has ever actually cared for me?"  
"I know", She said, "I know, but I love that cover up we both have. When we both go out like there's nothing wrong with the world and we have never even been touched by sadness or depression."  
"Oh this is sad stuff I don't want to talk about it anymore, but just tell me you'll go back a few more times with me before you make your decision."  
"Okay agreed!" She smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors note: Okay so I don't think that I've actually explained how Patricia and Tatima look other than their weight and the shade of their hair. Patricia has light black hair and bluish green eyes (when in human form) and bright green eyes (when in true or cat form) she also has B size breasts. Tatima has light brunette hair with highlights of blond and she has hazel eyes and she has C size breasts. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination.**

We went to Tatima's place at the appropriate time for her to be coming home from school, even if her mom did get a call about it later she could just give her an easy excuse. Its amazing how easy lying now is for her, she says that after the first couple of lies that it just got easier to where she could make it more believable. As for me on the other hand I wanted to keep my integrity, so I never lie, but I do love lope holes and other ways of 'telling the truth'.  
When we got to her place we were greeted by her mother, she still looked pretty young, but you could tell she had put on at least twenty pounds since high school. Probably cause of giving birth.  
"Hey Mrs. Adams." I greeted.  
"Oh good evening Patricia." She smiled warmly at me.  
She was always kind of like that mother I always wanted, but never had. I always felt welcome the moment I stepped in, as for Tatima's dad he was always upset or glaring. The wife and husband really balanced each other out, it was the typical American household that you read about in books. I looked up to him as my dad, because I never even had one I don't know who my dad is, just some guy who got my mom pregnant and left.  
"Good evening Mr. Adams." I smiled cheerfully.  
"Why are you here? Do you have to come over and steal our food all the time?" He grouched at me.  
"Nice to see you too." I plastered on my phony smile.  
So he didn't exactly like me, I don't think? But still only dad I really had, other than Gregory. We had come in though the entrance that goes into the kitchen where Mrs. Adams was making dinner and passed through the living room where her dad was watching TV. We made our way down the hall to her room where we sat on her bed to play cards ad talk and wait for dinner to be ready.  
"So are you going to your part-time tonight?" Tatima asked.  
"Yeah, of course, I have to. I got rent to pay."  
"True." She was silent for a few more minutes then, "Quit that job!"  
"What?"  
"Quit your job, of at least cut back on the hours, I hate to see you breaking you back like this and at a scandalous place like that!"  
"Tatima", I rose my voice, "you and I both know I cant do that, I've got to feed and clothe myself and I have to pay for my rent. Don't make such childish statements, we are both older now and know how the world works. For Pete's sake your a whole year older then me and I know I tend to forget that since I skipped a year, but come on. Your the smart one who always knows what to do and you can keep your composer up even when you feel like laughing."  
"Yeah yeah I know, I got to be mature~" she groaned.  
"Exactly now we're getting somewhere." I laughed.  
We went out for dinner after that and the dad just complained about political affairs the whole time while the mother was trying to calm him the whole time. After that I left the place and stopped by my apartment real quick to get my uniform. I didn't put it on till I was actually there cause if I did I was just asking to be raped. It always felt weird wearing it after having to be so covered up in all the dresses and gowns of the Victorian age. Tonight was a late night and that never went well because of all the drunk bas- customers who would try to grab at me, but hey this job pays what I need. I am a bartender, of course I had to lie and say I'm eighteen, but its not that hard to make false documents when I got a friend like Tatima. Basically my _uniform_ is these jean booty shorts and a black tank top that has the logo on the chest area. Thanks like I wanted to draw attention there. I was there till one in the morning when they finally let me go, I went home in a rush casue I did not want to be a defenseless girl walking the streets at one in the morning, when I got home I breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed on my bed.  
I woke up the next morning to banging on my door, I slowly got out of bed and went to the door.  
"What~" I breathed.  
"The heck! Were you in bed just till now!? whatever come on we need to get to my basement before my family gets up!" I saw Tatima yelling at me.  
She then proceeded to grab my wrist and drag me out of my place till we were in her basement. It was all a blur to me what happened since I was still only half awake. I was wide awake though when I felt my body being torn apart and then put back together. I then fell onto the ground of our floor in the secret room. We didn't have time to get dressed so I was still in my _scandalous_ clothes, I felt Christina (now) half pull half drag me up the stairs to our bedrooms so we could get dressed. Our manor is three stories tall and our rooms are on the third floor, we then have two ballrooms, one on the first floor the other on the second floor. We also have two drawing and dinning rooms, also with one the first floor and the other on the second floor. The third floor had all the guests bedrooms and the main bedrooms, but all the hallways were so confusing, I don't know who built this place but if you didn't live here you wouldn't be able to find your way around.  
I put on a red and gold dress while Christina put on a green and blue dress. I opened the drawer to her dresser and I found some paper work, but I love snooping even if I get caught. I found some cutting scissors.  
"Hey Christina~, I think you need a hair cut." I grinned showing her what I was holding.


	30. Chapter 30

So I know I can't see the future or anything, but I should have been able to sense something because now I'm in a very awkward position. I guess I was just to intent on my prey.  
(Rewind by five minutes)  
"Hey Christina~, I think you need a hair cut." I grinned showing her what I was holding.  
"What? Quit messing around Phantomhive is going to be here any minute."  
I started walking towards her with the scissors raised.  
"I said knock it off!" She had fear growing in her voice.  
I grinned my crazy 'I'm going to eat you grin' and then she bolted out the door. I jogged towards her.  
"Christina~ you know I can out run you anytime~ you know you can't run or hide so just give up."  
I saw how hard she was running and started chuckling like a mad women.  
"Oh come on~ I only want to chop off a few inches or feet." Her hair goes all the way down to her knees and she is very proud of it, so she'd never let me cut it.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she ran down the stairs onto the second floor.  
The next flight of stairs was to the first floor and it was right in our entry way.  
"Come on~ just a little." I cooed.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU PHYSCO-PASS!"  
Then on one of the bottom steps to the first floor she tripped landing on her stomach, I pounced on her and sat on her back as I took a handful of hair and raised the scissors to it.  
"Now how high did you want your haircut to be~?"  
"NOOOOO!" She cried.  
I was about to do the first snip when Gregory yelled out, "Mistress!"  
I tilted my head to the side and made eye contact with him, glaring, "What~."  
And guess who was right next to him? Ciel and his butler, oh out of all the wonderful timings it had to be now. They both had their jaws open and were completely shocked and horrified at what they saw.  
(Presently)  
So I was on top of my sister pinning her to the ground threatening to cut her hair. No big deal, unless your a noble whose your enemy is watching you. I jumped off of her and yanked her up hiding the scissors behind my back, as if they already hadn't seen them. I curtsied making my sister curtsy as well.  
"Mr. Phantomhive what a pleasant surprise I wasn't expecting you so soon." I smiled innocently.  
He coughed into his fist and gained composer as his butler did as well, "Clearly." Was all he stated.  
Gregory seemed to remember his role by then and guided us to the dinning room where we were now serving lunch. I glowed at the sight, it was fish! I loved fish, I use to be fine with it when I was a human, but when I turned into a feline I started craving it a ton. The butler seemed amused by my expression, as if there was some inside joke there. I was too happy to care whatever he found amusing, as I ate my fish with quick but slow bites.  
"So tell me Mr. Phantomhive," My sister spoke up, "what do we owe the pleasure this fine evening?"  
"All in good time I will tell, but I believe your sister knows." He replied smoothly.  
I froze at that. Did I slip up somewhere? Other then the fact that Sebastian now knew, but I blackmailed him so it should be fine. I couldn't put my finger on what he was implying.  
"I don't know what you mean sir?" I said with a polite smile.  
He smirked and made eye contact with his butler, "Oh?"  
CRAP! Did that butler tell, cause I swear if he did-, "I heard you were planning a wedding for a-"  
I interrupted him not wanting to hear some derogatory term he would refer to her as. "Oh yes I am doing something like that for a maid who works here, did you want to meet her?" I smiled.  
"Well it would be rude not to want to meet the future bride."  
I looked at Gregory signaling him to go get her, I then talked pleasantries with Ciel till she arrived. She walked in with her head down, but she wasn't to far away from my chair so I stood up and told her to walk with her chin high. She looked at my as if I was crazy, but complied. This little exchange did not go unnoticed by our audience.  
"You seem to take pride in that type of servant?" He asked as if it was a question.  
"Yes of course, she is very beautiful and hardworking what's not to like, introduce yourself." I told her.  
"Good evening sir my name is Margret Blanche it is an honor to meet you." She said as she curtsied.  
I sat back down at my seat.  
"Ms. Blanche who are you getting married to?" Ciel asked with a smirk on his face, and that just kind of pissed me off.  
So I stopped my servant from speaking saying, "I don't see why she must reveal that information to you as you are not attending the wedding."  
He seemed shocked at my little outburst, as did everyone else in the room, but I didn't waver as I didn't even look him fully in the eyes I just took a sip of water while looking at him from the corner of my eye.  
He seemed to compose himself, "Ah yes excuse my rudeness I did not mean to pry."  
I put up my good-girl act, "Oh know it is quiet alright as everyone is curious."  
My sister cut in here, "Mr. Phantomhive it looks like rain if you do not intend to stay over night I think it might be best if you leave soon, excuse my bluntness on the matter, but I am simply concerned about your well being."  
He smiled at her, "If it is not going to far I would like to stay the night you see my house is under some... transformations as my... cooker accidently... messed up the kitchen a bit."  
"Oh that sounds dreadful you must stay the night with us, we'll be sure to take excellent care of you."  
Well she played her part perfectly, only one problem that wasn't in the script! If I had know he was going to stay the night I wouldn't have made it so awkward between us now.  
"Thank you for your hospitality." He smiled. Fake. That was so fake.  
"Of course I'll get Gregory to lead you to your room right away." She motioned for him to come closer to her and whispered something in his ear even I couldn't hear.  
What is she keeping from me?


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors note: Sorry I missed a couple of days! I was going over all of my chapters and fixing any mistakes I made in them. Anyway to make up for it I made this super long chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

After Gregory led Mr. Phantomhive and his butler to their rooms I excused myself from Christina and went up to my room. I took off my big formal gown and corset and I put on a nice white dress that only went down to my knees. It was a little tight on the upper part but it went out all around when it got to the waist, I climbed down from my window and into our backyard. I found a nice spot of grass where the sun was shining directly on it, I took my shoes off and felt it a little I then curled up into a ball on the ground and just started sun bathing. Ahh it felt so good, I felt something curl up against me I peeked an eye open to see a cat had found its way to me and was now sleeping next to me. I started petting it and getting purrs of delight, I then drifted off into wonderful slumber.  
Wet. Something is wet against my cheek. Now I'm starting to felt it drip on me in random places. I peek an eye open, the sun is long gone and it must already be past dinner time. I see rainy clouds above me, crap! I forgot it was going to rain, I stretched and tried to wake up fast, but it was already raining. I hate rain. I scoped the cat into my arms and started running towards the house, the servants door was closest to me. I burst in the door without even thinking, the first person I saw was Gregory.  
"Ahh Mistress were you out there?"  
"Don't give me that crap!" I replied, "Did you just want to see me soaked to the bone!?"  
"I thought it might teach you some manners." he replied coolly.  
I gritted my teeth, sometimes Gregory could just really piss me off, "Whatever get me a towel now!"  
I was then handed a towel not seeing who gave it me. I rapped it around the cat I was holding. I smiled down at him, "There that's got to feel better~".  
"Yes I'm sure he's fine, do you want me to get you a towel as well?"  
I looked into red eyes, "Gregory what is he doing here?" I said barely keeping a smile on my face.  
"He offered to help and his master said it would be fine."  
'Of course he did' I mumbled, "No I don't need a towel, thank you."  
"I'm quiet certain you do, you are wearing a white short dress that is now wet." He said looking me up and down with a smirk on his face.  
I blushed, "I said I don't need it! So I don't need it!" I said walking out of the room.  
I was dripping every where, it would probably have been good to say yes to the towel offer but I have to much pride for that. I ran upstairs going to my room, hiding the cat to the best of my ability, because Christina refuses to let me own a cat saying one is already enough. I got to my room and put the cat on my bed he looked up at me as if wondering what was going to happen now. I pulled my dress off to where I was just in some underwear and bra from our time. I heard my door click open I thought it might be Christina to where I needed to hide the cat. But when that black suit walked in I froze.  
"Gregory told me to bring a towel any-" He stopped when he saw me.  
I blushed and quickly tried to cover up what I could, "I-I s-said I don't need it g-get out!"  
He closed the door behind him, "What if I don't want to?" he smiled.  
I became a deeper shade of red, "I-I didn't ask if you-" He started walking towards me. "N-no g-go away!"  
He was now standing right next to me, he leaned down to my ear "I don't see you trying to run~" He went back up and...  
Put a towel on my head?  
"Dry off and get changed you don't want other people to see you like that." He turned his back to leave.  
I subconsciously reached out for him, he turned his head and saw my out stretched arm "Yes?" he smirked.  
I snapped it back, "I didn't say anything! Get out!"  
He chuckled and left, weird I thought he really liked felines? But he didn't even notice the cat on the bed. Oh well guess he's not that big of a cat lover as I once thought him to be. I quickly changed into the gown I was suppose to be wearing afraid that he might walk in again only to see more.  
I left my room to find that Christina and Mr. Phantomhive were in the second drawing room, I quickly went and joined them.  
"Ah sister how nice of you to join us." Christina said barely covering up that 'I'm going to kill you where were you?' aura.  
"Yes please excuse me I became suddenly busy." I said as I went to go sit in between them.  
Then that stupid demon, whom I have not forgiven, walked in with tea.  
"Ah please allow me to go make another cup."  
"No I am quiet fine." I stated.  
Mr. Phantomhive then just kept talking to us about nonsense, what's his angle? I feel like I should be worried especially since he has a demon butler, but I can't help but be happy since this means I'll be able to wake up knowing Sebastian is here. But that does not mean I have forgiven him. It was, way to soon, time for bed. I went to my room in silence and I striped down to just a night gown with nothing under it and went to sleep.  
I awoke in the middle of the night not feeling sleepy at all, crap its probably because of that super long cat nap I had. I got up out of bed and left my room without putting anything else on. I was just wandering the halls aimlessly when I happened to cross out music room. I went inside and turned on the light, it was far enough away from everyone that they wouldn't be able to hear a sound or see any light. I went over to that piano, I can play other instruments but I'm best at the piano. Also in my time I can turn any pop song into a piano version, but I feel like a softer melody right now so 'once I was seven years old' sounds good. I started with the nice melody going over it a few times before I started singing.

"Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,  
'Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely.'  
Once I was seven years old

It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger  
Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker  
By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor  
Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure

Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me,  
'Go get yourself a man or you'll be lonely.'  
Once I was eleven years old

I always had that dream, like my daddy before me  
So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  
Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me  
'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me

Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
Before the morning sun, when life was lonely  
Once I was twenty years old

I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure  
'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major  
I got my girls with me, at least those in favor  
And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later

Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
I was writing about everything I saw before me  
Once I was twenty years old

Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold  
We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming  
Soon we'll be thirty years old

I'm still learning about life  
My man brought children for me  
So I can sing them all my songs  
And I can tell them stories  
Most of my girls are with me  
Some are still out seeking glory  
And some I had to leave behind  
My sister, I'm still sorry

Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one  
Remember life, and then your life becomes a better one  
I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once  
I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month

Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?  
Soon I'll be sixty years old

Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?  
Soon I'll be sixty years old

Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,  
'Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely.'  
Once I was seven years old

Once I was seven years old "

I finished I always get way into the sixty years old part, I was practically banging the keys, but now as I ended the last not I felt very sad as I saw my life and what it could have been. I had changed a couple words because I'm obviously a different gender than the person who made the song. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black figure leaning against the door frame.


	32. Chapter 32

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black figure leaning against the door frame. I couldn't see him clearly which made me realize that my eyes were watering up, I quickly wiped them before any tears could spill. I turned to the butler.  
"What are you doing here?" I said in a half whisper.  
"I could ask you the same question." He said gilding towards me.  
"Its my house I'll do what I like, but its not _your_ house so let me ask you again, what are _you_ doing here?" I said a bit more forceful.  
"Your singing..." He stopped and looked at the ground.  
"My singing what?"  
"Your singing, how do I put it, it attracts me its like a trap for people like me."  
"A trap? For all people like you or just you?" I questioned him.  
"Everyone of my kind has a certain person whose singing will do that to them, but for me its you."  
"Oh", was all I said. What else could I say? I wonder what this did to our friendship? Oh well as long as we can still hang out it should be cool, right?  
"Were you crying just now?" He snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"What?"  
"Were you crying just now?"  
"Hmm, no I wasn't."  
"Well it looked like yo-"  
"I said I wasn't!" I cut him off.  
I got the bench and turned my back to him, I walked over to the window and just looked at all the stars, as I sat down on the window seal.  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked.  
"Nothing in particular, home maybe, a life that could of happened but never will." I was still half whispering.  
"Are you missing your parents?"  
I scoffed, "Sure if I had any parents I'm sure I'd miss them like a good little girl." I looked at him to see his puzzled face, "What I mean is that I don't have anyone to really miss." I turned away.  
He came and stood right behind me as I leaned my head back and rested it on his chest. He started to pet my head.  
"You know I'm not in animal form so you don't have to pet me." I told him.  
"Yes but I love these dark curls of hair you have, they are quiet long."  
"True," I grabbed a lock of my hair, "It is getting quiet long maybe I should cut it."  
"No don't cut it! I like your hair long!" He said quickly.  
I laughed, "okay I won't cut it," I paused, "for now."  
I tilted my head up to see his worried and scared look, I laughed "alright if it means that much to you I won't cut it."  
We stayed like that for a while, me just looking out the window, him just petting my hair. He then broke the silence by asking.  
"Can I see your cat form?"  
I snapped my head up to look him in the eyes, "What!?"  
"Not your full cat form just.. um.. your normal self."  
I started to change in front of him.  
I didn't mind him seeing my true form, his eyes lit up as he saw my eyes and ears.  
"Where's your tail?"  
I stood up and told him, "Back up." I then put my hands near the back of my dress where my tail should be popping out. I tore a hole in it and allowed my tail to slid out, I waved it around a few times to make sure it wasn't hurt. I walked up to a waiting Sebastian and he started petting my ears, which actually felt pretty good. I then remembered something.  
"Hey how did you hear my singing, I could have sworn I was far enough away from everybody that I wouldn't wake anybody?"  
He looked shocked at this, "My room isn't that far away... and super hearing." He said pointing to his ears.  
Now I was the one who was shocked, there were no servant rooms near here, the only rooms near this music room was a couple guest bedrooms and I knew Ciel wasn't in any of those. Then I remembered that earlier that day Christina had whispered something to Gregory, could she have planned this?  
"Please take me to your room." I stated.  
He seemed surprised, "Are you sure you want to?"  
"What do you mean? Of course I'm sure." I just needed to see if she left something there and what room he's in to know if she planned this. He then put his hand in the middle of my back and started leading me to his room. When we got there I was right, it was one of the guest bedrooms close to the music room. As soon as he opened the door I raced to the left side of the bed and lifted the pillow knowing I would find something there. I took a note out that only had one word.  
 _Enjoy_  
And it was in **her** hand writing! Danngit she totally planned this! I looked back over to Sebastian to finally notice that he wasn't wearing his gloves, and I could see his demon mark. His tailcoat was also off and he just had this black vest on with a white button up shirt underneath and his usual black pants, but no shoes or socks. He started to unbutton his vest and slide it off, then his fingers moved up to his shirt.  
"What are you doing?" I said warily, just realizing that I am now alone in a room with a **man** and behind a closed door. Also in a part of the house where nobody else can hear us!  
"Did you want to be the one to..." He paused almost looking bashful, "Its hardly fair though considering your only dressed in _that_."  
I looked down at myself only then realizing that I was dressed in a rather thin nightgown that only went down to my knees, with no underwear underneath, with a newly made hole in the butt area. Also my cat self was showing which I could only imagine what it made that cat lover over there think of.  
"Umm... Please excuse me!" I said trying to dart past him.  
"Well that's hardly fair," He repeated wrapping one arm around me and pressing me up against his chest, his eyes flashed pink in there demon shade, "are you really going to make me so excited then leave without giving me anything?" He smirked down at me.  
Okay now I was terrified finally catching on to what he was thinking, he pressed me against him even harder picking me up in the process and walked over to the bed. He then put me down quiet roughly and pinned me to the bed with both of his legs around mine. As he leaned down closing his eyes to kiss me!


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors note: I'm so sorry its been so long! I've had some things happen to where I had no Wi-Fi but now I'm back so things should be going like normal, sorry for that cliff hanger. Also I have no idea if I'm getting Sebastian's character correct so please tell me if I did anything wrong. I'm trying to show a little of his sadistic side as well as his love for cats and its pretty hard to mix those two. Also in later chapters I will be putting more into the side characters, not only the ones that Maria and Christina have but the ones we all love at the Phantomhive manor. So hope you like it please review.**

He's on top of me! He's on top of me! He's on top of me! His face in a mere inch away! He's going to kiss me! My face has to at least be five shades of red. He smirked at me getting closer and closing his eyes.  
"Kyaaaaaaaa!" I screamed snapping my face to the side and closing my eyes.  
Then nothing happened he didn't seem to move from where he was at.  
"G-get o-off!" I tried to be menacing but faltered.  
"Hmmm~ why?" He asked in an innocent tone.  
I opened my eyes and slowly looked at him, he was smiling down at me as if this was the most normal thing in the world.  
"Because..." I put up my rich girl act, " It is very improper for a lady to be like this!"  
"Oh~ but last I checked ladies didn't have tails and ears of a cat." He smirked down at me.  
I then turned my face fully towards him to argue with him, but I only saw my mistake after his lips crushed down on mine. As he moved his lips against mine, his hands seem to find the sides of my body figure and start moving up and down. Before I knew it my hands had gotten tangled up in his hair again as I tried to smash him closer to me, his tongue finally parted my waiting lips. He somehow had gotten both of his legs in between mine, _slowly_ and _seductively,_ I on instinct wrapped my legs around his hips. We seemed to move in sync until his hand clutched at my thigh and started moving up my skirt. It was then I realized what I was doing. I immediately freaked and shoved against his chest and jumped back to where I was a ball on the pillows of the bed.  
"S-stay o-over there-e." I pointed at him.  
He completely ignored my demand and his eyes flashed pink as he started slowly crawling up to his prey, when he was fully towering over me he smiled down.  
"Oh but dearest what if I don't want to~" He breathed down my neck making me shudder.  
I looked up into his pink eyes and realized that there was only one way to get out of this. I turned around my back now facing him as I stared into the bed mantle, it was very nicely designed.  
"Patricia?"  
Nope. Not going to answer.  
"Patricia?"  
Still a no.  
"Maria?"  
Even if you call that name its a no.  
"Are you mad at me?"  
No I'm just flustered, but there's no way I'm telling you that cause then you'll just continue.  
"Patricia~" He whined.  
Wait did he actually just whine?! Wow wish I could have seen the look on his face. I felt something start touching my tail.  
"What are you doing?" I growled.  
"Hmm~ what ever do you mean?"  
I was not going to turn around. I was not going to turn around. I was not goi-, Danngit! I turned around!  
"Stop petting me." I demanded.  
His eyes had gone back to there normal blood red color, he just smiled at me.  
"But you were so cute I couldn't help it~"  
"Why does everyone say that!" I said exasperated, first Christina now him, I'm just getting my kisses stolen left and right, from that other guy as well.  
I wasn't looking him in the eye so I didn't notice the sudden face shift and mood change.  
"Who else has said that?" He deadpanned.  
"Hmm?" I looked up to see him scowling slightly, "no one in particular." I said but my voice wavered.  
He was then full on scowling when he detected my lie, "Who?" He demanded.  
"No one." I looked away.  
"Who?!"  
"Why do you care?" I looked at him.  
He stared me strait in the eyes as he said, "Because I don't like people touching _my_ things, especially _you_."  
Well I wasn't expecting that, but it kind of pissed me off.  
"Who says I'm _yours!_ And why the heck am I a _thing_!?" I snapped at him.  
He sighed, clearly tired of this conversation, "Your not a thing, but I wish you were." He whispered the last part, which I chose to ignore.  
"And who says I'm yours!" I countered.  
He glared at me, " **You are mine. You will only be mine. You will always be mine.** " His expression then softened, "Now lets get some sleep." He held his hand out to me.  
I didn't take it at first because I realized this guy can think he can actually own me. Me! A living freaking being! So I hopped off the bed, ignoring his out stretched hand, and started toward the door. I left and started heading towards my room. I didn't realize I was being followed till I was half way there. I turned when I finally picked up on the soft pitter patter of feet, I saw him still only in his white shirt and black pants following me.  
"What?" I hissed at him, my tail was flicking with irritation in the back round.  
"It just so happens we are going the same way." He smiled.  
Of course that's totally logical, after you just tried to rape me! Yes I was still bent up on that, I turned my back on him and quickened my speed to get to my room. But alas he was easily keeping pace. I finally got to my door and when I turned around he wasn't there, pity. What! What's a pity! Nothing! Its not like I'm sad that he didn't follow me all the way. We're still just friends! But its a little harder to get out of that after what just happened how do I explain that away? I quickly went inside and closed the door. I let out a sigh as I leaned my back against the door, then I lazily went over to my bed to sleep. It was so warm and comfortable under the covers- WHAT JUST SLIPPED AROUND MY WAIST! I tried to turn around to see, but who ever it was just forced me to lay back down and face towards my window. Okay it was defiantly Sebastian's arm around me because he's the only one with enough strength to actually do that to me and apparently he has a death wish.  
"Sebastian let go of me." I deadpanned.  
"Hmm~ don't want to." He said as he pressed his whole front side up against my back spooning me.  
Great now I'm red again! I decided to try and claw at his arm to get it off my waist, but he used his other arm and just trapped my two arms against my sides.  
"Urg let go!" I grouched.  
"Do you want me to?" He asked.  
"...yes."  
"You hesitated."  
"I did not! Now let go!"  
He just smothered his face into my hair breathing it in, he hummed in happiness. A demon being happy how ironic. I stopped struggling and just lied there, after a while he finally let my arms go and instead decided to pet my ears. Crap I forgot I had those out. I flattened them out against my head to where he couldn't pet them, he chuckled at this.  
"Are you annoyed at my petting you?" He questioned.  
It took me a moment to answer, "No."  
That seemed to take him off guard, "Explain."  
"I've never been pet before so... yeah."  
"So?" He prompted  
"So its just awkward." I finished.  
"Do you... enjoy it?"  
"What kind of question is that!" I snapped, no way I'm telling him yes, that would just be even more awkward.  
He chuckled, I could feel the rumble of his chest against my back, "Fine then do you like the name I gave you?"  
"Yes." Whoa I answered quick, but it was true because it is my **real** name.  
"Oh why?"  
"Not important. So that form I saw of you the other day.." I paused wondering if this was a taboo subject.  
"Yes?"  
"Well is that what you truly look like or is it something else?"  
He didn't answer for a moment, "That form you saw is just one of the many forms that I possess, the young master though has not seen that particular form. That is the one I usually use when flying."  
"Oh do you fly often?"  
"Only when there is a full moon out, Dearest."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Alright, love."  
"No stop, its not like we're going out."  
"Do you want to?" He inquired.  
I didn't answer.  
"Love?"  
I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep.  
"Sweet dreams love." I felt his lips press against my forehead. I relaxed into him then and was soon asleep for real.  
It was so warm and nice, but only my back was warm. I turned my front side to whatever was warm and snuggled into it, I felt it inch away. No I want it, I wrapped my arms around it and pulled it closer and snuggled into it again. I breathed in and it had a very good delicious scent, I breathed deeply and was soon enveloped into the smell, I drifted off again after that.  
I awoke to someone rubbing my back, and my arms being wrapped around... something?  
I tilted my head up and tried to peak though an eye but it was still was too early for me, so I snuggled back into what ever I had in my reach and closed my eyes trying to sleep.  
"Love, it is now time to get up if you don't want people walking in on us."  
"Urg go away Sebastian." I groaned.  
"Well I would but..."  
What does he mean? I finally tilted my head up all the way opening my bright green eyes to see a smiling Sebastian, more like smirking. As the thing I was holding was him, instead of being the pillow like I suspected. I realized that somewhere in the middle of the night I must have plastered myself to Sebastian, because not only were my arms holding him, but my legs were wrapped around him to where if he tried to get up he would end up taking me with him.  
"My my it was hard to keep my self control all night." His eyes flashed, that's when all my instincts told me of the danger I was in.  
I screeched and leapt off the bed only for my butt to say hi to the floor. He seemed amused by my big reaction, I just glared at him.  
"You could have gotten me off of you!"  
"Yes well I did try that once, but you did make it impossible." He smiled, "Now would you like to get dressed?"  
"Don't you need to what happened to your shirt?" I noticed that his entire chest was now showing because his button up was completely undone.  
"Hmm you did rip off all the buttons." He said to mostly to himself then smiled at me," You are quiet feisty in bed hmm?"  
I blushed, "Am not!" I looked away crossing my arms over my chest. I had no memory of anything last night other than what we talked about.  
He just strode over to my closest and started picking out a random dress, "I think you'll look nice in this." He motioned for me to come over.  
So I took slow careful steps towards him, till I was right in front of him. He then reached for the bottom of my night gown to lift it up, quickly held it down and took the under garments from him.  
"I'll do this part my self!" I glared and motioned for him to turn around.  
He smirked and turned around. I started to remove my night gown.  
"So are you sure you don't need help?" He raised his head to the side to look over.  
"No peaking!" I hissed at him.  
"I would only dream of it." I could hear the smirk in his voice.  
I quickly put my stuff on so he wouldn't even try to peak again.  
"Okay I'm ready." I stated.  
He turned around and went to grab my other clothes so he could help me. He brought over the corset and I whispered 'oh goody my favorite part' with obvious sarcasm. He seemed like he heard it and motioned for me to turn around. I did as he slipped it on and I put my hands on the wall waiting for the usual tightness pull. I got confused when it didn't come, so I turned to ask if he was going to do this sometime today. When he suddenly pulled and I made a noise from the shock of it. Which would have been fine if it didn't sound like a very feminine and like a gasp of pleasure. It also seemed to take him off guard especially how my head had shot up ward because of it. It all stopped for a second then I felt his arms wrap around me and he buried his head into my neck.  
"Are you trying to seduce me?" He breathed into my ear.  
"N-no stop, you just shocked me." I panicked.  
He let go of me then and continued till it was its appropriate size, he was about to start putting the layers of my dress on but stopped.  
"Even though I love to see you tail, love, you might want to put it away it would be uncomfortable in this."  
"Hmm?" I said turning to see I still had it out, "Oh yes it is very uncomfortable in dresses." I went back into my full human form.  
He looked sad to see me back in my full human form but still helped me into my dress. When he finally got done with the buttons on the back I turned around to see his hands still up I quickly grabbed them before he could put them down. I slowly studied them, noticing not only did he have the demon mark but also black finger nails. You think I would have recognized that sooner, it was actually pretty cool. I suddenly got this weird urge to lick his hand the area where the mark was. So turning my tongue to its cat like self I slowly raised his hand to my lips, I then dragged my tongue across the mark till my tongue had touched every part of it. I looked into his eyes to see him standing there quiet shocked, I released his hands and smiled.  
"Don't you have a young master to take care of?"  
"Oh yes." He seemed to collect himself as he left the room.  
I decided to go wake up my sister or see what she was up to.


	34. Chapter 34

I walked into my sisters room to see her still passed out on her bed, and it was not the nice and neat way they show on TV. She had one leg under the covers and the other leg over them spread across the bed, with her mouth hanging open and her arms spread across the pillows. I picked her leg up and threw it the other side of the bed where the rest of her body was. I sat down and looked over at her wondering what I could do to make her life a living nightmare, besides what are friends for. I decided to do the best I could in this situation, since we were not at home.  
"Crap! Tatima do you know what time it is!? We have got to go!"  
She started swinging her arms around as she got up, "Whaat?!"  
"We are going to be so late for school quick get up! Your mom is already a little irritated with you!" I yelled at her hoping Ciel can't hear us or else he'll get suspicious.  
She jumped out of bed and started running around the room looking for her backpack, as I sat on her bed and watched her run around the room.  
"Are you even going to help me look for it?!" She asked.  
"No find it your self lazy~." I told her.  
She just growled at me as she kept searching the room, you think she would have noticed that we're not at her home. Then Gregory decided to walk in ruining all of my fun.  
"Mistress what are you doing?" He asked bewildered by what she was doing.  
She looked up, surprised, then turned a death glare on me.  
"YOU-!"  
"Na-ha Ciel will hear us." I stopped her, waving my finger in a no-no fashion.  
She was totally pissed off, well I guess today will be a bit difficult with her acting like this. Challenge accepted.  
"Gregory is everything ready for our guests?" She snapped at him trying to suppress her anger.  
"Yes I was just coming to get the both of you dressed." He then glanced my way suspiciously.  
I tried to laugh it off, "Haha well I better be going then so you can get Christina dressed." I smiled at him trying to get him to shut up.  
"What do you mean both of us?" Too late Christina already picked up on it.  
I was pleading with Gregory with my eyes, "Well," He started thinking about which side he should take, "I just got Maria dressed and she wanted to do the honor of waking you up." Ahh sweet relief.  
"Oh okay cool." She seemed to buy it.  
I started walking out of the room and on my way pass Gregory he whispered to me, 'I'll speak with you later.' Gulp, well that was encouraging. I went downstairs to our dining room which nobody was at yet so I decided maybe I'll chill in the library, it was still a bit early. I headed in there and pulled out my favorite book, pride and prejudice, I totally love Jane Austen. I tried to talk Tatima into going to meet her in her time period, but she said it would be to much work because we still haven't figured out how to bring a time machine into the past with us. The one we built in this era looks a little different but it only took about six months to rebuild the entire thing.  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed bloody murder.  
I dashed out of the library and right out the back door of our mansion, I ran strait into our other, and only, man servant. Who usually tends to the garden, Hubert was his name, he seemed shocked at my running into him. I didn't even wait for him to ask what was wrong, I jumped onto his back and pointed in the direction I had been running from.  
"I-I-I-I-I-its I-I-I-I-I-I-in t-t-t-t-t-h-there!" I stuttered out from all my panicking.  
"What is Mistress?" He didn't seem fazed at all by my sudden closeness.  
I buried my face into his mousey brown hair, he wasn't that tall only about 5'6.  
"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-The b-b-b-b-b-beast!"  
"Okay Mistress which room?" He started walking back towards the manor.  
"Library!" I was finally not stuttering anymore.  
Even though he wasn't tall, he was strong fro being able to carry me at least. He is twenty- three years old and is very mature in the ways of... women? So he's never really minded how me and Christina act. Especially the fact that I don't really know personal boundaries with people I'm use to. We were soon upon the fated door, I raised my head to see.  
"Okay Miss where was it?"  
"On my favorite book! Over there!" I pointed.  
He walked up to it and I peered over his shoulder, ready to jump off if it decided to attack. And there it was! Not even the least bit afraid of the two people towering over it!  
"Ahh~ Miss this ain't nuttin but a little spider." He cooed.  
"No! Its evil! Its out to get me!" Okay so I'm a little paranoid, "Kill it!"  
"Alright if you insist." He shrugged.  
I watched over his shoulder to make sure he was going to kill it and when his foot finally came down on the beast I sighed in relief. He then walked back out of the library, with me still on his back.  
I then mumbled 'ahh what a day~'.  
He seemed to have heard me since I am right next to his ear and he chuckled. I didn't realize we had an audience till Gregory decided to speak up.  
"Umm Mistress was everything alright."  
I looked to see not only my butler and sister, but also Ciel and his butler.  
"Yes its fine now that Hubert killed it, it was the size of this big." I said indicating with my hands.  
"She's exaggerating it was the size of my pinky nail." He rolled his eyes.  
"No!" I protested, "It was at least the size of my whole hand!"  
I heard my sister do a little 'ahem' and I realized the position I was in. Oh right might as well get off his back since the danger has now been clear avoided. As I was hoping off I missed the death glare that Sebastian gave Hubert. Hubert was a little bewildered by this, but caught on quickly so he decided to do something completely unnecessary. I turned back around to see that Ciel was already heading off in the direction of the dining room. I quickly gave a reassuring smile to my sister and butler, when Hubert called my attention.  
"Mistress?"  
I turned in his direction, "Hmm?"  
I was then given a kiss strait on the lips!  
He pulled back quickly, so it couldn't really be counted as a romantic kiss, "I will always protect my Mistress no matter how little the beast." He smiled at me.  
I recovered from my shock quickly, "Oh you flirt, stop we have guests." I said as I started making my way to the dining room.  
I failed to notice how this infuriated Sebastian, especially the part where I just brushed it off as nothing making it seem like this sort of thing happened all the time. Hubert was already gone before Sebastian could have a word with him, I noticed it took him a bit longer than everybody else to reach the dining room, but didn't think to much of it.


	35. Chapter 35

We were eating in the dining room when Ciel and Christina started talking and I chose to ignore it and just stare at my food. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me though so I looked up to see Sebastian giving me a weird expression. I wasn't sure what it meant, things were fine this morning so I don't see why things would be different now. When we made eye contact though he kept staring at me as if trying to figure something out, wonder what's he doing? So now I was staring at him trying to figure out what he was thinking, I heard someone cough next to me, I looked to see Christina. She gave me that look as if to reprimand me.  
"What?" No reason to not talk since she started it.  
I received a glare for that, but she continued, "Mr. Phantomhive was asking you something."  
I turned to see him looking at me with a confused expression, "Yes?" I prompted.  
"You have been staring at my butler for quiet some time, why?" The butler, Sebastian, seemed to freeze at this only now realizing he had been staring as well.  
Then me, being the idiot that I am, said the first thing that popped into my head, "I felt like it." Way to sound like a child. Maybe I could fix this, "Your butler is always in black, care to elaborate?"  
He seemed shocked at first but it turned into a smirk, seriously I don't think this kid can smile, "He can wear what ever he chooses, but your starting to sound like my fiancé."  
"Oh does your fiancé have the fashion sense that your apparently lacking?"  
"Lacking?" He scoffed, "I'm not lacking anything I just don't feel the need to dress up in very bright colors, but yes my fiancé loves clothing."  
I just hmm'd at this and went back to my meal, not feeling up to trying to keep the conversation going, I did have a very _long_ night.  
"So tell me what have you been doing recently?" He directed the question at me.  
"What do you mean? In my business or personal life?" I asked.  
"Either one, you'll find that I'm not that picky."  
'yeah for being a kid' I muttered under my breath knowing there was only one person in the rom who could hear it.  
"Lately not much has been going on in my personal life, and the business is going smoothly so it should be calm for the next couple of weeks." I had no idea if what I was saying was true but it sounded like we were well off so I'll just keep saying this.  
"Oh, if your free then I'd love to invite you to my manor again."  
I was tired, "Excuse my frankness, but what do you find so intriguing about us to feel the need to keep inviting us over?"  
He seemed happy with my lack of composure, "Well you are the two well known Rodriguez sisters who appeared out of thin air and don't make friends in the upper class world." He smirked, "I was seeing if I could change that."  
I felt a bunch of irritation build up in me, he was doing all this for his own little amusement. That really ticks me off! Who is he to come in and destroy someone else's peace and mess with their lives and make them plead under his foot! He may be a noble and he may be a little smart, but the kid is to prideful for his own good.  
"No you can't change that Mr. Phantomhive, if you know that we don't make 'friends' as you say then you should completely understand." I got up and grabbed my sisters hand not even daring to look her in the face, "Gregory show them to the door once they have finished their meal." And with that I left the room, dragging my sister behind me.  
I didn't stop till we were a safe distance away from the room and then went into one of our many rooms, ready to take the lecture I was sure now to get from Christina. What she did was unexpected though.  
"Well done!" She put both her hands on my shoulders, "I couldn't have said it better myself!"  
"Your not mad?" I looked up warily.  
"Heavens no, well maybe a little, But I've been wanting to tell him to screw off for quiet some time now. Especially today, but you did it for me my sister! Now hopefully he won't bug us again for at least a while." She smiled.  
I relaxed and started laughing, "Man I wish that were true, but you know he'll probably lay off for a couple of days then be right on our backs again!"  
She laughed, "Well it was a nice show, but why did you burst so suddenly like that?"  
I shrugged, "don't know just something he said set me off, you know how it is."  
She looked at me with the most strait face, "No, no I don't it must be a cat thing."  
I hit her in the shoulder as she cracked up. I rolled my eyes and went over to the window just to catch a glimpse of a black butler and his master walking towards a carriage. I wonder if I should visit Sebastian tonight? I t would be my first time going over there in my true form, but he might be mad at me for stepping on his masters pride.


	36. Chapter 36

I woke up bright and early the next morning, a little too early for my tastes, but oh well. I walked over to my curtain and pulled it open for the sunlight to come streaming in. I had been feeling better ever since I let Ciel get a piece of my mind, but now that just complicated things with me and Sebastian because I'm pretty sure he is seeing me behind his masters back. So much for that 'not getting betrayed by your servants'. I went over to my closet to start setting things out when Margret walked in.  
"Oh your back, I thought you'd still be visiting with your fiancé?"  
"Yes well, he gets out today."  
"Oh perfect I need him here so we can do the final fitting, its today remember? Anyway Ms. Hopkins is coming over so don't be surprised if Christina is in a foul mood."  
She giggled at that and came to help me with my clothes. Once that was done I went to the dining room to quickly eat breakfast, since Nina Hopkins was coming over a bit early today. Christina was quiet at the table, I felt the irritation coming off of her in waves. I think I'll try to defuse this situation before it gets out of hand.  
"So sister did you sleep well?"  
"Yes." Oooh short reply. Not good.  
"I woke quite early this morning, and you'd be surprised it was actually quite pleasant." I smiled at her, only to receive a glare.  
"What are you playing at." She questioned.  
I feigned shock, slapping a hand to my chest, "Me! I would never do something like have hidden motives!" Still not even a smile, maybe I should play it up a notch, "I would never try to calm you down by asking random questions!" Uop there goes a smile, "After all! I am the picture of elegance and beauty! People do look up to me you know!"  
And she burst out laughing, yes victory.  
"People would only look up to you if they were complete idiots!" She laughed.  
I did little fake tears, "What~ so mean how could you say that to your sister~!"  
At this she just rolled her eyes and continued laughing, yeah she's got a weird sense of humor.  
"Mistresses Ms. Hopkins is here." Speak of the devil! Right when I got her happy too!  
We both got up and went out to greet her only to find her fascinating herself with our brown haired maid, Elise.  
"Ms. Hopkins pleasure upon seeing you again." I interrupted... whatever she was doing.  
She turned to us, "Oh yes I'm glad to be here now where is that maid of yours that is getting married and her fiancé?"  
"Her fiancé is not yet here, please won't you come wait in the room Gregory will now take you to." It was more of a statement not a question.  
"Oh by why doesn't this little thing take me there?"  
"She has chores." I replied shortly, "Now please follow our butler to the room."  
She grouched something else after that, but it was much to quiet for anyone else to hear, she went over and glared up at our butler as she followed him out. I usually dealt with her when she came since my sister always got so pissed off. I went over to Margret.  
"When is your fiancé getting here?"  
She looked up, "Oh he should be here shortly, I think he's taking a carriage here."  
"Okay just inform us when he does arrive, well inform Christina I'm going to go disappear for a little while."  
She just nodded and went back to her work. I decided to go get into something a bit more comfortable, aka taking the corset off. I went up stairs to put on a simple black dress that was pretty much the same as the white one and went down to my knees again. After getting all those other layers off, I knew my sister would probably ambush me downstairs if I tried to go that way so I'll just go through the window. I jumped down and ran around to the backyard, since my window over looks the front of the house and the road up to our house. I then saw the cat that had been staying at our home for quiet sometime, after the night I had brought it in because of the rain Christina found it and apparently threw it outside! I only found this out later, but it still pissed me off! I know she's a dog lover, but that doesn't mean she has to be a cat hater, especially when her best friend is a cat!  
I picked him up and started petting him, only to find a nice patch of grass that you couldn't see from the house, and sat down. He was loving being pet, he kept rubbing his head against mine and I even got a few love bites on my jaw line. I layed down with him breading on my stomach, I kept petting him till some movement in the forest made me bolt up and chase after whatever had run away.  
I had to put the cat down nicely but then abandoned him for whatever was snooping around our house, but as soon as I went after it, it went deeper into the woods! And at an alarming rate, I pumped my legs fast feeling the change come over me, since I had to protect whatever this was from Christina. I saw the perfect time to tackle it, I jumped up on this tree and leapt off onto the beast in front of me, I flipped it over to where its face was facing me and hissed with my teeth showing and everything.  
"Good evening love." He replied coolly from his defensive laying position.  
I groaned getting off of him from my pinning position.  
"What are you doing here?!" I demanded from Sebastian.


	37. Chapter 37

"What are you doing?" I demanded from Sebastian.  
He just smiled at me and got up.  
"Shouldn't I be asking why you tackled me?"  
"No, I have every right your sneaking around on my property!"  
"Temper, temper" He chided.  
I glared at him as he finally got to his feet.  
"I thought I should come see you since my master is now in the town house, but I wasn't expecting you to be half dressed when I came." He scowled.  
"Half dressed?!" I exclaimed as I looked down at myself.  
"In the garden area no less." He finished.  
Now I was confused why did it matter that I was in the garden area? The only person here was Hubert and he's already use to it.  
"Why does it matter that I'm in the garden area, the only people here are my servants." I retorted.  
His frown seemed to deepen after that, wait when did he even get the frown?  
"Tell me when did you first get Hubert as a servant?" He asked.  
"Hubert? Umm not too long after we got Gregory, why?"  
"And what is your relationship with him?"  
"Relationship? Umm master and servant?" I was confused, why were talking about this.  
"Oh?" Her said it quite darkly, "That's not what it looked like this morning."  
Oh now I get it! He jealous! Should I be happy? I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.  
"Well jealousy is quite the nasty thing huh?" I remarked.  
"I'm not jealous!" He looked at me incredulously.  
"Oh." I said still smiling, "Then I guess it doesn't matter that _that_ was not my first kiss."  
He smirked at that, "I know that, since I took it." He was all high and mighty about it too.  
"No I mean that that wasn't the first kiss I've had with him, sorry but he beat you to it." I had to turn my back on him at this point since I am lieing strait through my teeth, I don't know why I'm trying so hard to piss a demon off. This is the most stupidest thing I have ever done. I could feel daggers in the back of my head, but I persevered and kept my back turned. "Yeah the first kiss I ever received was when I was seven years old." I added, which was not a lie, I did get a kiss when I was seven but it was on the cheek and was by Tatima's older brother.  
"Anyway shouldn't you b-" I had turned back to speak with him, but was only to be forcible kissed as he gripped my arms to keep me from going.  
He pulled back, "I'll make you forget everyone else's kisses to where you are only infatuated with me."  
He glared at me as he said this which only made me shiver against him. I was not in my right mind, it went completely blank as he decided to press more kisses against my red lips. I then decided to take the time and move my arms under his tailcoat, I wrapped them around him trying to get him closer to me.  
"Mistress!"  
We both froze in our places as I was called. I looked up at him as we slowly pulled our lips apart, I hadn't let go of him yet.  
"I have to go." I told him.  
"Then go." He responded.  
I wish he would say something romantic, oh well he is a demon after all. I unlatched myself to him and changed fully back into my human form. I then turned to leave but felt I should leave him with a parting message.  
I looked over my shoulder real quickly, "By the way you were the one who stole my first kiss, but it was fun messing with your head!" I smiled and ran after that. To leave him and his shocked butt to there thoughts.  
I saw Margret out in the garden, "Oh hello Margret why did you come to get me?"  
She looked relieved when she saw me, "Well you see Henry arrived so their in the middle of the finally fitting and Miss. Christina told me to you, and I quote, 'Tell her to get her sorry butt here before I go out there and beat it for all of her slacking off.'"  
I chuckled, "Alright I'm coming."  
"You might want to change first Miss."  
I looked down at myself, oh right half dressed, I rolled my eyes at such a notion. I went to go get changed.

* * *

 **I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and that one lovey dovey scene, but I couldn't finish it or think because I had a baby screaming in my ear. Yeah its so nice trying to write a romance while having to see the consequences of liking a person. Anyway I promise the next chapter to be longer.**


	38. Chapter 38

After I had gotten into proper wear for a lady I went down stairs to see Nina Hopkins complaining about having to do a man's clothes, but Christina just kept telling her to hurry up and do it. I chuckled at the sight and went to go sit next to my sister.  
"Where have you been?" She demanded as she whispered into my ear.  
"Out and about." I whispered back.  
She grumbled, but didn't press any further knowing I was probably just out napping. Its not my fault though anybody who owns a cat knows they need more sleep than a human. I am not the early riser. After we were finally done with the final fittings, we all went to go over last minute plans. Most of Henrys family was coming, while Margret was still trying to track down some of her family, so far her mother was coming. We all had to figure out seating arrangements, we were going over to the florist tomorrow so we could make sure that we were going to have fresh flowers for the wedding. Then our baker was to come to our manor and make the wedding cake, we were having the reception here, but of course the actual signing of the names was going to be held in a church in town. Its weird because me and Christina do not go to church, because other than the fact that we think they are crazy, well there is just not a reason to. I'm pretty sure if I tell someone of my... condition they'll say I'm of the devil or some crap like that.  
I was getting ready to go to bed when my sister came into my room and promptly just sat on my bed.  
"Something bothering you?" I asked her.  
"You have been keeping something from me?" It was a statement not a question.  
"Oh you think so." I kept my back turned and picked out which nightgown I wanted to wear.  
"What is it?"  
"What is what?" I looked over at her.  
"What are you keeping from me?"  
"Nothing that you need to know about."  
She laughed, "wow you weren't joking with Ciel when you said you didn't lie. You haven't lied once in this conversation though most people would just to get it over with."  
I gave her sad smile, "Yes I don't lie."  
"What ever you are keeping from me just make sure it won't harm you in the end."  
I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders, "It will not hurt me, all things will come to light in the right time, don't rush things." I then kissed the top of her head and she returned the affection.  
She then left for her bed, I am walking on very thin ice right now, one mishap and my entire world will come tumbling down. I then didn't feel like going to sleep so I went over to my big window. It had a large window ledge that had a couple pillows on it and the window opened out ward, it was a double window. So it was like two doors, but I was on the third floor so nothing to fear. I opened it up and sat down and leaned my back against one of the pillows. I felt the night breeze caress my body in my thin nightgown, and I closed my eyes and just let the darkness wash over me. All the lights in my room had gone out so now I was just sitting in the darkness in the moonlight on my window ledge. I decided to sing my feelings out.

"If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?"

I think it was pretty obvious who I was singing this to, but it wasn't my fault there is just no way I can write it off as a friendship any more, he made me feel this way. Stupid demon.

"Now tell me would you really ride for me?  
Baby tell me would you die for me?  
Would you spend your whole life with me?  
Would you be there to always hold me down?  
Tell me would you really cry for me?  
Baby don't lie to me  
If I didn't have anything  
I wanna know would you stick around?"

I was skipping over parts of the song because there were only certain parts that really mattered to me.

"If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws-"

"I think you have showed me your flaws, now don't you?"  
My breath got caught in my voice as my eyes snapped open to see a smirking Sebastian who was crouching on my window seal right outside of the ledge.  
"How did you-" He put a finger to my lips.  
"I am simply one hell of a butler." He smirked at me.  
He then stepped inside to my window ledge and sat down next to me.  
"We should close this window you might get a cold." He said in a cheery tone.  
"Or I might have a pervert come walking in through it." I deadpanned at him.  
He didn't let that ruin his mood, "Now why were you singing such a depressing song, in such a depressing tone?"  
"No reason." I turned away from him.  
"Well you are very tight lipped tonight, guess we'll have to change that now won't we?" He said.  
I turned towards him, "And how do you p-" And then his lips were on mine.  
You think I would have learned by now. He didn't allow me any air even though it was not as lustful as some kisses we have done before.  
"Wait *gasp* stop!" I started sucking in as much air as I could.  
He grabbed onto my arms making it to where I could not move any farther back, "If you don't tell me I'll kiss you for real."  
Wait that was his fake kiss! What is his real kissing!  
"I'm keeping things from my sister." I said quickly.  
"What things?"  
"Nothing in par-" he started getting closer, " About us!" I glared at him. This was a totally unfair way to get information.  
"Oh so you didn't tell her what you have been doing with me." He had this mischievous glint in his eye, "Then I could take you right now and no one would know it was me." His eyes flashed pink.  
I flinched back, and turned my head away.  
"So why the love song?" He let go of my arms.  
When I looked over I saw him sitting towards the inside of my room not making eye contact, but when I looked he gave me a sideways glance. Making me blush and look away.  
"Just felt like it." I mumbled.  
"Why?" He asked softly.  
"Nothing you need to know about."  
I heard him snicker.  
"Anyway I'm tired." I started walking towards my bed.  
"Oh does that mean I need to leave?"  
"Usually yes."  
"Usually?"  
"Well lets face it even if I tell you no you'll do what ever you want." I said turning away and starting to get into bed.  
When he first didn't get in I thought he left, but I then felt the sheets ruffle and him put his arms around me. I relaxed into him.  
"What no fight this time?"  
"Shutup!"  
I turned towards him under the sheets so I could see his face, but it was pitch black so I couldn't, but I did notice why it must have took him a while because he was now down to just the pants and shirt. I saw his eyes turn to a bright pink though as I felt him moving closer, instead of the rushed and passionate kisses we have had so far. It was slow as our faces slowly got closer I felt myself start leaning into it, right before our lips touched we breathed into each others mouth. His breath tasted amazing I felt myself try to suck in as much of him as I could. My eyelids started to droop, the tips of our lips touching, then we seemed to lose any self control we had as he grabbed the back of my head and opened my mouth with his tongue. I wrapped my arms around him trying to crush him against me. He rolled to where he was on top of me, arms trailed down my waist and he grabbed my butt. I felt myself mimicking him. He clutched my thigh and wrapped my leg around him, as I did the same with the other leg. I then put my hands back in the front and quickly started with the first button of his shirt. He then broke apart from are kiss, looking down at me with those demonic eyes.  
"What is my name" When I hesitated he seemed annoyed, "say it!"  
"Se- Sebastian." I said feeling my face heat up.  
He grinned down at me, and moved his hand to unbutton his pants, which is when I realized the path I was on.  
"S-Sebastian w-wait I-I'm not r-ready." I said averting my eyes.  
"Are you a virgin?"  
That question took me off guard. "D-Does that matter!"  
He chuckled and rolled off of me, "You sure can make a man go crazy, but I'll wait as long as I am your first."  
My blush deepened, and I turned my back to him, "Like I said I was tired I want to sleep." Trying my best not to let my voice waver.  
He chuckled and I went to sleep right after that not having the energy to stay up any longer, he sure can wear me out.


	39. Chapter 39

When I woke up in the morning it felt a little cold so I scooted back a little to cuddle up next to Sebastian, when I didn't feel him right away I threw my arm across the bed to see if it hit his chest. My hand came back with a piece paper.

 _Morning love,  
I had a master to go take care of.  
-SM_

Well thanks that sounded so romantic, love that little message, I rubbed my eyes and sat up. On the side of my bed there is a night stand, out of the side of my eye I saw something on it. I looked to see a still cold fresh glass of milk. Sebastian I love you! Wow cant believe I actually just thought that, I went to the side of my bed and picked up the glass of milk. I didn't get out of the covers since it was starting to get colder again, it was November. I drank my glass of milk slowly favoring every drop since Christina never lets me have any, ever since I got drunk off of it that one time. Then I heard someone outside in the hallway walking, it smelt like Gregory. I downed the last little bit of milk I had and quickly put the cup under my bed.  
"Oh Mistress your awake! I was just coming to get you breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." He bowed politely.  
"Yes send up Margret to help me with my outfit." I said looking out the window.  
He left and Margret came in soon after, she helped my into my corset.  
"So just three more days till the wedding~ You nervous?" I smiled.  
"Umm, I don't know to be honest I feel like it hasn't fully hit me yet." She looked to the ground nervously.  
I just laughed, "Oh don't worry when it does I'm sure you'll faint from the decision you've made!"  
I went to the dining room after that and sat down, we were having some bacon today! I unconsciously pumped my fist to my chest like I sometimes do as I whispered a yes. Christina seemed to notice this.  
"Well your in quite the good mood did something happen yesterday?"  
I blushed without trying, "Umm nothing in particular."  
"Lier."  
"What?"  
"Whenever something really good or bad happens you say 'nothing in particular' its your dead give away since its not technically a lie."  
"Oh so that's my dead give away." I said looking intrigued.  
"Ye- Don't change the subject!" She caught on, "now what happened?"  
"I fell asleep."  
"Really?"  
"You'll be surprised what a goods night rest will do." So I wasn't going to tell her that I almost did the _dirty deed_ with Sebastian, no biggie.  
She looked skeptical, but let it pass. Well there's one obstacle out of the way. We went about our day setting everything up for the wedding, it was going to be big and loud and beautiful. We then accidently ran into a certain someone in the town of London.  
"Miss Rodriguez sisters!"  
We turned our heads, well Christina turned hers, I already knew who it was. I looked though to see my devil in all black, I looked him up and down in his lovely butler suit. Man he's got a body, and to think I was - clean thoughts! Clean thoughts! As I was clearing my head of its inappropriate contents, Christina decided to strike up a conversation with our oh so beloved earl.  
"What brings you here Mr. Phantomhive?"  
"Just some business, what brings you two lovely ladies into town?" Is he trying to now flatter us.  
"Oh just some business as well." You could have just said last minute wedding plans, but oh well.  
As they kept talking about normal everyday things me and the butler were making eye contact. I would have looked away when our eyes first met like normal, but something about him just made me keep staring.  
"Sebastian." He broke away first.  
"Yes my lord?"  
"When are we free, I would like to invite the Rodriguez sisters over as an apology for my rude behavior last time." Okay he is definitely trying flattery, because I was the one being rude if anything he should be getting mad.  
"We are free this Thursday my lord."  
I interrupted, "We cannot come over." They looked at me shocked, "We have a wedding that we are attending and hosting." I explained, they seemed to relax after that.  
"Also its my sisters birthday." Chimed in Christina.  
Now it was my turn to look shocked, "My birthday? No it cannot be that day already, can it?"  
"Hmm yes if I remember correctly this Thursday it is the 27 of November, that is the day you were born remember?"  
She was right it was my birthday, I planned a wedding on my birthday and never even realized it!  
"Then come to my manor after you are done with the wedding, when does it end?" Said Phantomhive.  
"It ends around noon." My sister replied, I was still dazed that my birthday had come up again I was trying to remember what age I am turning.  
"Good then you can come over and have dinner with me, I will set up the preparations, if it would be alright with you Ms. Maria Rodriguez to celebrate your birthday?" He said this in a child like voice.  
I wasn't paying attention, "Yes that'll be fine." I had started counting on my fingers, how many birthdays have I had in my lifetime? Lets see we didn't finish the time machine till we were sixteen, well Tatima seventeen, and how many years have we been here? Lets see it took us a little time to climb to the noble class and then we hired Gregory, how long have we had him?  
When I opened my eyes we were back at our manor.  
"What the heck happened!?"  
"Oh your back! You went into a dazed like state and started thinking about something really hard, so we had to leave Mr. Phantomhive awkwardly. Then I put you in the carriage and did the rest now we just got back home." Christina Explained.  
"Oh sorry." I said sheepishly.  
"Its fine, if your wondering what age you are I know."  
"What age am I turning!?" I asked with haste.  
"If I remember correctly, and I know I am, you are now turning twenty-five." She smiled.  
I felt dread come upon me, "I'm old!"  
She started laughing, "You are not your just suppose to be mature now."  
"Yeah there's no way that's happening, so what age does Phantomhive think I am?"  
"I told him your turning twenty-two."  
"Okay so even he thinks I'm old, great."


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: So... I have been reflecting on the chapter that contained that one make out scene... So yeah... Sorry. I couldn't contain my excitement for them to start getting serious, but I promise to slow it down a bit more now and not make them go to fast. But I will tell you something BIG is coming in these next couple of chapters, it might be this one I don't know we'll just see how it goes.  
**

* * *

I woke up realizing that today I would be turning twenty-five, that's crazy! I can't believe I am getting this old! (Sorry all readers who may be that particular age) I swear yesterday I was sixteen and now I'm twenty-five and everyone is going to expect me to be mature. Yeah that's not happening I act like a kid too much. I heard the running around the manor and realized I had a wedding that I was hosting that I needed to get ready for, there was no time to dawdle. I jumped out of bed right as our brunette haired maid, Mary, walked in.  
"Oh good your up, the bride was wondering where you were because her brother just arrived and she was wondering if there was enough room for him?"  
"Oh of course, here come help me get my dress on then I'll go down and meet him and I'll tell her personally." I said as she came walking over.  
I got dressed quickly, I was happy that Margret was going to have another family member at her wedding, she had lost most of her family before we ever even knew her. When I saw her brother though I froze.  
"Oh Mistress this is my brother, Edmund." Margret said gesturing to the man behind her.  
I was completely shocked, he had to be almost seven feet, and the rags on him just looked awful, but you could tell he was trying to nice even though he must have been poor beyond belief.  
"Ah so your the nice lady who is paying for my older sister's wedding." He said looking up at me.  
Wait, OLDER! I could've sworn he would be the older one, crazy.  
"Edmund, this is going to sound terribly rude, so please allow me to be frank," I started, putting a hand to my head and sighed, "I am going to have to treat you to a bath and I will make sure that when you get out you will have a very nice suit ready for you, please tell me your size." I finished.  
I looked to see he had this dumbfounded very shocked look on his face.  
He collected himself, "Ah Miss that is not necessary thank you." He smiled.  
I glared down at him, "It is necessary, and it will be done, I will not have another word in this conversation." I then turned to Gregory, "Gregory, you are to inform Miss Nina Hopkins of our dire situation and prepare a bath for our guest here. I will not have him ruining the wedding that I have planned for, for forever and a half."  
The Edmund seemed even more shocked and I heard him whisper to his sister, 'Perhaps I shouldn't have come I'm just causing trouble, I'll be taking my leave now.' And I saw him turn his heel to leave and I rushed out in front of him to where he couldn't leave.  
"Gregory, also get some rope it seems we have someone trying to abandon their sister and I refuse to have a depressed bride on the day of her wedding." I said looking over the huge man.  
"Oh please I'm just causing trouble, I should really leave and let you nobles have your fun." He was trying to be respectful, but it just insulted me.  
"So your saying our hospitality isn't good enough for you."  
He was shocked, "Oh no-!"  
"I see how it is. You think your better than you older sister."  
"Wha-!"  
"And you don't care or love her!"  
"I n-!"  
"Oh I am so sorry that you have such an unloving brother Margret!"  
"WAI-!"  
"If only he would stay for your wedding!" I said with fake tears in my eyes.  
"Bu-!"  
"Oh what a terrible man!" I yelled.  
"I'LL STAY! I'LL STAY!" He yelled back at me.  
"Good." I said going back into my serious mode, "Gregory you heard him, prepare the bath and get Nina Hopkins."  
"Yes Mistress." He bowed and left.  
"There that wasn't so hard now was is." I smiled turning to the tall man.  
I saw Margret lean up to his ear, 'Don't worry she means well, and you'll find she is a very caring person.'  
Then I gushed over what I was not suppose to hear, "Oh! Did you hear that!" I pointed at her brother, "She said I am the most caring person in the world!"  
"Actually-" He interrupted.  
"Shhhh let me think that's what she said." I said.  
'Well she is quite the women.' I heard him whisper back.  
"Mistress the bath is now ready." Said Gregory coming back in.  
"Good, Edmund follow him, and use enough soap! I want you smelling like a noble when you come out! Understood?"  
"Yes Miss." He smiled at me.  
Now that that was taken care of I went to go get into my dress, I was the maid of honor. I was so happy I could die! All the maids dresses were a nice rich blue color, they were short sleeved, thanks to Nina, and instead of bulging out, like normal dresses for this time, around the waist they went with the natural body figure. Honestly in my opinion it was much prettier than the normal dresses for this time, there was still a little bit of under dress, but not much. We all got changed and ready to go, but Christina I don't know where she is I haven't seen her this morning. So after I got all my makeup, dress, and accessories I went to go find her.  
I went into her room to see her staring out the window still in her night gown.  
"Hey what are you doing we have to leave for the wedding soon." I said.  
She didn't turn towards me, "I know. You guys go on ahead, I don't feel like I want to go today."  
I glared at her back, "And what's this all about, just a couple days ago you were excited for this whole thing."  
"I don't know." She was then silent for a couple minutes but I was not backing down, "So I've been thinking about the future and it just dawned on me that even when I do go back to our home, I can never tell any one about what I have been through or that fact that I am actually a lot older."  
"And?" I asked.  
"Which means that I can never get married." She turned to me, and I finally noticed her crying, "I can't give my heart fully to anyone ever! I will always have to tell lies and keep secrets and-and-an." She started blubbering.  
I went over to her and glared down at her, "And you are really going to let this hold you back on finding true love."  
She looked up at me shocked.  
"Tch, if that was really all it took you're a lot weaker than I thought." I then turned my heel to leave.  
"Thank you" She said it very softly and it made me freeze for a second, but then I kept walking out of the room.  
She then joined the rest of us brides maids down in one of the big changing rooms, her eyes were a little puffy, but not too much. You could only tell if you were looking for it, once she got her makeup on you couldn't tell at all. We got a two carriages out having four people inside each and then of course the drivers, which were Hubert and Gregory, I let Margret go with her brother, fiancé and mother, which had arrived early and passed my standards for wedding clothes. Then it was me and Christina and Mary in the other with Henrys little sister whom had come over with him so she could also get into a brides maids dress. I was so excited Margret had not put on her wedding dress yet since it was bad luck if her husband0to-be saw her, but she would put it on as soon as we got there.  
When we did we were a little late so we had to rush things a bit and I didn't get a good look at her in her wedding gown, because me and Christina were rushing to do her makeup. Once we did get it on I heard that everyone else was ready so I had to go walk down the isle first and I did with as much enthusiasm as I could, I was just way to happy, does this happen to everyone at weddings? I wouldn't know since this is my first time attending a wedding, soon after I was done with my walk the other brides maids came out all wearing look alikes of the dress and then the real show began as both doors opened to reveal the bride.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Happy Halloween! My gosh I love this holiday and this chapter is going to go so well with this holiday! Well at least I think so, you might not. Anyway I'm so happy that I have actually kept up this story this long, I am usually quite the fickle person, but yeah its been a couple months and I am trying to get this story completed before I lose my passion and muse for it. Anyway have a great holiday all y'all!  
**

* * *

As the french doors opened there was a sudden light and I had to squint to see her, as it faded out there was an audible sigh of pleasure as we all looked at her custom made wedding gown. It suited her so well it was off the shoulder, but the sleeves still went down to her middle finger in a triangle like shape. On the bertha there was a line of priceless diamonds that adorned her collar bone. It made her waist look even thinner than usual and the skirt of the dress flowed outward, but not to much like some of the dresses in this era. It had a very nice sparkle and glow to it, she held a elegant grouping of white roses that matched with her dress very nicely. She had a very shy yet happy grin that greeted her face as she nervously made her way down the isle. I looked at her almost-husband to see him a statue of stone as he stared at his almost-wife. He recovered himself and had the most happiest of smiles I have ever seen on a mans face, it was one of complete adoration and love. It made me just the tiniest bit envious of my maids new life, as she would now have a man to love her and give her children.  
When the walk down the isle was down we were all able to sit down, and look up at them as they said their vows to each other. I watched with a pleasant smile on my face, I wonder what my wedding will be like? That is, if I ever have one. Well either way I wonder what my future will be like, I have eternity after all. When they were done, they finally signed there names, I guess Margret will have a new last name, not like I ever called her by it anyway.  
Afterwards they went out to the carriage that was awaiting them as we all threw the rice on them, quite wasteful if you ask me. They were then headed off to our manor, when me and Christina first told them about the idea of a reception it was shot down since in this time they don't normally do that, but after we described why you do it and what it is used for they agreed it would be good to get a little family time in there.  
Me and Christina went on house back so we could beat them there, honestly I could have just ran and carried Christina on my back but she shot it down saying it would be to suspicious. Once we got there we hurried to make sure everything was ready for our guest, of course we had done it this morning but better safe than sorry. Just as we were finishing up we heard the first of people arrive, we had left our door open so they could just walk in. I went out to greet Henry's family and lead them to the main ballroom that we would be using. To say they were shocked would be an understatement, but all the same the whole thing went over pretty well, even if out of tradition. We had taught the two love birds what usually happens at a wedding reception so they did the normal cutting the cake and eating the first piece. The cake was three massive layers and it was all white on the outside, but on the inside the bottom and top layer were chocolate while the middle was vanilla.  
Then they requested that I sing a love song for them, I happily said I would and joked about how that would be my toast since I am no good at speeches, I then choose one of my most favorite love songs. I went over to the piano and played it from memory.

"What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh"

I finished the last note with a triumphant smile on my face, there was a nice applause around me, I got up from the bench and did a nice little curtsy. I went back over to my seat in between the bride and my sister. The rest off the reception went of without a hitch, after things had quieted down the bride and groom left and the rest of our servants slowly removed the rest of our guests.  
"Alright Mistresses I think you should get out of those dresses and quickly go to the Phantomhive manor, but before that there is something that needs to be looked at."  
"What is it?" I questioned our butler, oddly enough my sister was quiet next to me.  
"Oh nothing to big just something that needs to be looked at before you leave." He said walking away so we could follow.  
"Okay?" What could it be?  
He led us up the stairs to the second floor, and I realized that nobody else was around, where could they have gone? They were just helping with cleaning up. Gregory then opened a door to reveal... a dark room?  
"SURPRISE!"  
I nearly jumped towards the ceiling and ran the other way, after the initial shock was over I put my hand to the wall to support my body as I tried to calm my racing heart.  
It was only Hubert and Mary that had yelled, but it still scared the living daylights out of me.  
"What is this?" I asked.  
"Its your birthday party silly!" Mary exclaimed laughing.  
"When we heard you actually dared to go celebrate it with someone other than us we knew we had to throw a surprise party so you couldn't protest." Explained Hubert.  
"So were you surprised, Mistress?" Gregory asked with an evident smirk on his face.  
"You butt faces how could you do this to your own mistress? And you!" I pointed a finger at my sister, "You were in on this!?"  
She just smiled at me, "Of course."  
I am going to get her later for that.  
"Come lets enjoy some cake and presents!" Said Mary, as she grabbed my hand.  
We sat down and they decided to put a child's hat on my head which I tried to take off, but they forced it on me. We laughed for a good hour and then Gregory mentioned we might be late so we needed to hurry and get changed so we wouldn't be late for the Earl's. Margret was apparently in on this as well and left her present for me with Mary. I got a new sun umbrella, shoes, lipstick, and a hat. It was all girly stuff that I would probably put in the back of my closet anyway and never where, but I thanked my servants for there kindness, Christina was to give me hers later tonight. We got changed into something a little better but I didn't want to where anything to constricting so Gregory let me a little off the hook since it was my birthday. I was totally going to rub this in all day.  
When we arrived at the Phantomhive manor the butler was there ready and waiting for us. There was little to no conversation as he simply led us inside, man it sucked to be in different statuses with the one person you wanted to talk to most. Once we were inside we were guided to the dining room on the second floor, where we were seated and waited for Ciel to show up. When he finally arrived, a few minutes later, he greeted us and we all bowed and curtsied. After the formal introductions were over we got down to the main reason we were here.  
"Well Happy Birthday Maria Rodriguez." Ciel said with the most fakest of smiles if I ever saw one.  
"Why thank you Earl of Phantomhive." I gave him a nice fake smile back.  
The dinner was brought out by the butler and as soon as I smelled it I couldn't wait to try it. I was practically bouncing up and down in my seat till the butler put my plate down, which I am quite sure he did extra slow just to see me die of anticipation. I then put the best thing in my mouth, ahh sweet heaven I really love fish.  
Christina and Ciel were making easy dinner conversation that I didn't necessary have to follow till it hit a topic, I was actually curious of myself.  
"So Mr. Phantomhive what happened to your parents or where are they?" Christina asked.  
"They died long ago." He said curtly.  
Well if that didn't make the atmosphere awkward I don't know what will.  
"I'm sorry." Christina said immediately.  
I kept quiet not sure what to say in this type of situation, because I am pretty sure a boy like him does not want to be pitied. Christina gave me a weird look when I didn't say anything, I then got kicked under the table. I forgot to cover my emotions and had a very evident expression of pain on my face when Mr. Phantomhive decided to look over. I tried to cover it up with a weak smile, but failed.  
"Is something the matter Miss Rodriguez?" He asked, sounding amused.  
"Ah no nothing of the sort, I was just wondering what about other family, do you not have any aunts of uncles?"  
"I have a Aunt on my fathers side and I had an Aunt on my mothers side."  
"Had?" I questioned, which might have sounded stupid.  
He paused for a moment, "Yes she was murdered not to long ago."  
"Oh do you know by whom?" I received another glare from Christina for this, but ignored it.  
"Just a simple burglar."  
"Oh.. you said recently, when exactly?"  
"She died XXXXXXXX."  
"Oh that was quite recently." Very recent indeed that was right around when jack the ripper stopped, hmm weird.  
I then got kicked under the table again! I glared at my sister, what was I doing wrong! I was just asking the boy about his family.  
"What about you," The boy started, " Have you ever had anyone close to you die?"  
I smiled at him, "I have no one close to me, so no."  
"What about your sister there?" He said nodding his head in her direction, I was sitting closest to the door and she was right beside me.  
"Oh that's another story." I waved it off as nothing.  
"So your parents are still alive, or did you just not care for them?" He smiled, that brat!  
"My parents are in very good health in Spain." I smiled over at him.  
He just hmm'd it and the dinner was taken away, crap I was going to eat more of that! Then a nice chocolate cake came out that the butler looked very proud of. No more cake I already had some for the wedding and the surprise birthday party, but the one I liked made it and he looked very proud of it. There is no way I can refuse such a thing, I forced a smile on my face as he dished up the 'birthday girl' and extra helping. Oh I am going to die before the night is through, I took the first bite and it was very rich with chocolate, honestly I preferred vanilla, I then did my best smile.  
"Its delicious." The Earl seemed pleased and the butler looked happy enough.  
I then took steady bites of the cake so I wouldn't throw up and I wouldn't pass out, both would be equally bad and all my acting would go to waste. I kept a smile plastered on my face the entire time, not really paying attention to my surroundings. I heard the door open behind me and I turned right in time to see a bullet not even an inch away from my face, and I heard the crack as it went into my skull.  
I felt someone tackle me to the ground, but blackness had already engulfed me completely before I could see who it was. I then heard a short cry and a thump, then there was a slight shuffle of feet and I heard an eye-piercing scream that made my blood run cold. It was Tatima, what happened to her? I felt someone half lift me in their arms and they were shacking.  
"M-m-m-maria a-a-are y-y-y-y-you a-a-a-a-alright?" I heard Tatima's shacky breath on my face.  
I wanted to respond, but my body wouldn't move and I had an excruciating pain in my head. I felt my heart slow to an abnormal beat.  
"P-p-p-p-patricia?" Crap she said my real name!  
Then I felt my heart stop. Crap am I dieing? I was then dragged down into the darkness even further, I could not feel nor hear any longer. It was very dark and cold. Is this Hell?


	42. Chapter 42

(Sebastian's POV)  
I had been watching _her_ all evening, as she had silently watched me when she thought I wasn't looking, and at the dinner as she had the look of pure bliss as she ate the fish. She was very amusing to watch and I wondered what tonight would bring, but I never imagined this.  
Not this.  
The world went dark in an instant after I heard her heart stop.  
I couldn't move.  
I was stuck in my spot as her sister wept over her dead body.  
I had been a second too late.  
I had been watching her eat my cake with a smile on her face when they burst into the room. I had been prepared for them to come, but I did not suspect them to do such a risky move.  
I watched as she turned her head towards the noise, her dark locks swishing as she went, I noticed she didn't have enough time to move out of the way so I had tackled her. She was still under me but I only thought it was from shock. I went and killed the men instantly they let out a small yelp, but nothing to major.  
Behind I heard a scream, I turned to see if Ms. Rodriguez was alright. I saw her on the floor crawling towards her sister. I looked at my love's lifeless body. I thought she was faking it like I sometimes did just to entertain myself as usual, but I saw her sister shaking and she called her by a different name. The name I gave her. I didn't think much of it at the time, I could only think about the lifeless girl in front of me.  
"Sebastian, put her body in the cellar so she doesn't rot yet." My young master looked at me.  
Could I? Could I pick up her lifeless body and carelessly toss it into the cellar?  
"NO!" A scream erupted from her sister's throat, "Don't treat her so carelessly!"  
She went back to stroking her sisters head which was now resting on her lap.  
"Alright put her in a guest room and make sure it is cold, also get some tea here for Ms. Rodriguez." He then left the room.  
I went over to her unmoving body.  
"Is it hard on you?" Her sister whispered.  
I looked at her, "I beg your pardon?"  
"I knew about you two." She was looking down at her sister not making eye contact, "Well some about you two, she wouldn't tell me everything, she wouldn't tell me what creature you are."  
I just looked at this girl that spoke so calmly about me being unhuman.  
She then bent her head down caving in on her sister, "you have to get up, you have to. What will I tell the others, you can't leave me alone." She kept whispering such things to her sister over and over again.  
Till I decided it was time to move her, "Excuse me, but may I take her to a room."  
She back off of her sister wordlessly and I bent down and picked her up bridal style. I started walking towards a guest room that I knew had not been preheated, her body was cold. I could no longer sense any life force, I put a hand to her face and stroked it, but nothing. I did not feel my usual thrill when ever I touch her skin, she had been alive just a second ago. It was weird to think that one second she was alive and the next she was not. I did not sense any reapers coming yet, I wonder if they would even come for her since she was not a normal human.  
I heard her sister sniffling behind me, and then silently sobbing. I wondered if this had never happened before, maybe she had a chance of getting though this. The chance was very slim and I did not want to give myself false hope. I couldn't sense her in the slightest so I knew she was not there. I had arrived at the room and quickly set her on the bed, I saw her sister pull up a chair and sit next to her and grabbed her hand. I left the room quickly I did not want to be next to a body that once held my beloved Patricia. I went to my masters study to report to him, he took it all in as in it did not matter in the slightest.  
"Well this is not good for my family's name, how do you think we should cover up her death?" He looked up at me.  
"I don't know sir." I said listlessly.  
"Oh does her death make you mournful?" He looked amused.  
I had a strange urge to kill him for speaking so little of her, I did not reply I just waited for his next command.  
"Well in any case we are going to need to convince that 'sister' of hers to go along with whatever we come up." He said going back to his work, "And that wont be easy with the state that she is in right now." He mumbled.  
"She has just lost a sister."  
He looked up at me shocked, "are you defending her unreasonable actions?"  
"No sir." I took back my statement.  
He looked at me for a second longer before going back to his work.  
"Sebastian, you have been different lately, anything I need to know about?"  
"No sir."  
"Well make arrangements for Ms. Rodriguez to stay until we can get this whole mess settled."  
"Yes sir." I said and left the room.  
I went down to clean up the mess before any of the other servants could find it. I first cleaned up the bodies and blood, then the food and dishes. As I was taking the dishes back down I came into a black kitchen, seeing our usual idiot chef with his afro and flamethrower.  
"Ah Sebastian! I... was ..um.. you see...I" He started speaking.  
I usually would be angry but I just felt drained, which was weird with me being a demon with unlimited power to run on.  
"Just get this mess cleaned up." I told him as I walked passed him putting the things where they belonged.  
Bard seemed shocked at how easily I brushed him off, I then went out so I could start preparing to get the room ready for our now guests. I ran into the sister in the hallway.  
"Oh Ms. Rodriguez could I get you something?" I said in a monotone.  
"No." She replied in the same type of voice, "Actually where is your telephone I need to call my... um... servants so they aren't worried over me and my sister."  
"Right this way." I motioned as I started to lead the way.  
Once we got to the telephone she called them and I was about to leave when I heard her speaking.  
"Ahh... is Gregory there... Yes hey...um me and Maria were thinking we would stay a night or two...yes...yes...okay no worries..." I saw silent tears fall down her face, "Yes Maria is fine and I'll tell her...okay...se you."  
So she was ignoring her death and pretending it didn't happen. I had heard stories of humans doing that but I had never actually seen it, I never stuck around to see the peoples reactions to there lost loved ones.  
I walked away not wanting to get caught and went to my masters study to hurry and put him to bed, after that was done I went and found Ms. Rodriguez with her sister.  
"Ms. Rodriguez I have prepared a room for you not-"  
"NO!... I mean no, I want to stay by her side so when she wakes up she won't be alone."  
But she won't get up, "Of course please call upon me for anything." I bowed and left the room.  
I couldn't even look at the body of what once held the most beautiful creature, I briskly walked to my room now that my chores were done. I got into bed and stared up at the ceiling, it seemed more boring than usual. Maybe its because I have nothing to look forward to anymore. How many times had I thought about dragging her in here and taking her so she could only think of me. All the things I had planned, it was all a waste now. I had been working on capturing her heart, but it didn't mean anything now. Was there a reason she had been taken from me?  
Was there a point in me living if I didn't have _her_ to share it with?

* * *

 **AU: Okay so yeah... SORRY! I had to I had been thinking of doing this since the beginning and I couldn't not do it any longer. I will tell you this though the story is not over yet, I still have lots more to tell, but sorry I had to. I know I am making Sebastian go a bit all soft on us, but don't worry it is only for a short time.**


	43. Chapter 43

I felt a sharp searing pain in my head. Was I having a hang over? That's impossible I didn't get drunk the night before, heck I don't think I even had a drink of milk last night. I opened my eyes to a bright light and quickly shut them again, it must be about noon. I opened them again letting my eyes get adjusted to them, I looked around the room, it was not one I recognized. I don't think I'm in my own manor, the room was beyond freezing. I went over to see the fire place it looks like someone didn't even start a fire last night, and there were no hot coals under my sheets. That's weird. What happened yesterday, I am having a hard time remembering. I remember now it was my birthday... and it was Margret's wedding... I think I came over to the Phantomhive manor? Then what, this seems to be the part I'm struggling with the most. I walked over to the mirror, still trying to remember, when I looked in the mirror and saw a bullet hole in my head. I jumped back out of fright, then slowly got closer to the mirror. That's disgusting! How do I get the bullet out? I had a thought flitter across my mind, but it was so stupid I wasn't sure if it would work. Oh well worth a shot, I bent my head down forwards then I hit the back of my head trying to knock the bullet out. It hurt a whole lot more in the beginning, so I thought it might be working. I felt tears prick my eyes, this is the worst pain I have ever experienced, I mean I'm sure getting shot in the head is the most pain people ever experience. Especially when they don't live through it. A few more hits and I heard a thing clink onto the dresser. I shot back up and looked at the bullet on the wooden dresser then looked at my head to see it healing at a super fast rate. Wow that was creepy. I picked up the bullet and decided to put it in my pocket, never know it might come in handy. I saw I was still in the dress from yesterday and then my memories started to come back fully to me, weird the bullet must have been blocking them, I remembered the guys face who shot me. Oh was he going to get it once I had my hands on him. I looked back over to the bed and noticed a chair that was right next to the bed, but no one was in it. Oh please don't tell me they think I'm dead. They probably do the only reason my sister is probably gone is because it must be lunch time. She has never skipped out on a meal before and I don't think she would start now.  
I then left the room, I was in an unfamiliar part of the manor, well guess my being dead explains the cold room and everything else. Probably didn't want a smelly body around there manor. After I left the room I just decided to wander the halls till someone found me or till I was in a part I knew. As I was walking I could smell gun powder, it smelled like it was about to go off. So I followed the smell to see if a fight was going on, when I found a kitchen and there was this blond man with a cigarette who was holding up a stick of dynamite.  
"Did 'ere make the meat delicious!" The blond man said, wait he was planning to cook with that!  
"I don't think you should do that Sebastian might get mad, yes he will." Said a red headed maid next to him, and next to her was a mop bucket full of water.  
I wasted no time, I ran in there grabbed the stick out of the blond guys hand before it could go off and I threw it in the water bucket.  
"Hey! I was going to make somethin' nice wit' dat." He exclaimed.  
I turned on him and I was mad because of his stupidity, " What you were going to make was one big explosion! And a black kitchen!"  
He got all shy muttering something under his breath. The maid then turned to me.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"Oh I'm Maria." I said simply, forgetting I'm suppose to be a noble.  
The girl smiled at me, "I'm Mey-rin and this is Baldroy, but you can call him Bard."  
"Nice to meet you Mey-rin, Bard." I nodded in his direction, "So what are you trying to cook?"  
"Well there is this big thing of meat to cook and I was going to do it for Sebastian because he seems really out of it." Bard explained.  
"Please let me help, can I see the meat?" I had done a little cooking, Tatima's mom had taught me a bit and let me help her on holidays.  
They showed me the thing of meat and they had seasoned it very badly so I immediately listed off a bunch of spices and herbs I would need to give it a good flavor again. I then got to work chopping up certain vegetables that would go very nicely with it and potatoes. While I was doing that I told Bard the proper way to preheat the over and soon the meat was in and was cooking very nicely with a very good aroma.  
I left them to there happiness and went out the back there I found a gardener, I assumed, I went over to him to ask were I should head over. That was until I recognized the thing he was about to pour on all the plants. I ran over and yanked the bid thing out of his arms.  
"You were about to pour poison all over the roses!" I exclaimed.  
"Oh really I couldn't tell." He tired to pull it off as nothing, which worked on me because he was a kid who looked very adorable and cute.  
"Who are you Miss?" He asked.  
"I'm Maria."  
"I'm Finny!" He said cheerfully and as he said it he did this wave thing with his hand.  
Yep he's adorable.  
"So Finny I was wondering where the others are do you think you could tell me?"  
"Oh yes there in the dinning room!" He pointed.  
"I seem to have lost my way, could you escort me?"  
He seemed thrilled by the idea, "Oh sure!"  
I followed him back inside where we saw Mey-rin trying to put a ton of plates up at the same time. I didn't thing anything of it since she is a maid she must know what she is doing. Till I saw her chair tip and she started to fall, I ran towards her catching her body with mine as my arms shot out and grabbed hold of the plates. This made it almost seem like I was hugging her.  
"Oh Miss I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she went under my arms to get out.  
"Oh its fine, please let me put these away for you. Where do they go?"  
She pointed and I jumped up on the counter and started to place them away, when I got down they both seemed awed.  
"You have great balance yes you do!"  
"You're amazing!"  
I'm pretty sure any other normal human can do this.  
"Why thank you." I smiled, "So could we go to the dinning room?"  
They exchanged looks and Mey-rin said that she would take me.  
As we were walking down the halls Mey-rin was talking joyfully about the manor and I was tuning her out. She seemed like a nice person, but I still had a bit of a head ache so I'll keep to myself for now.  
We both heard screaming from quite a distance away from the dinning room, it was my sister and she was screaming about me I think at the Earl no doubt.  
I could make out individual words by now.  
"WHERE IS SHE!? I KNOW YOU TOOK HER! DEAD BODIES DO NOT JUST GET UP AND WALK OFF ON THEIR OWN! GIVE ME MY SISTER!"  
I heard a calmer voice reply but it was so quiet I couldn't quite make out the words.  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!" My sister interrupted whatever he was about to say next, "I DON'T CARE WHO YOUR FAMILY IS I NEED MY SISTER! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER FROM ME! YOU INSOLENT BRAT!"  
Okay I better stop this now before it gets to out of hand, because I know she is one stray away from throwing punches.  
I turned toward the maid, "Thank you for everything, I think I can manage from here on out."  
"Okay thank you too." She waved as she left.  
I then headed strait for the dinning room, my sister was still screaming about something but I was trying to not let it go to my head since it just worsened my head ache especially with super hearing.  
I opened the door to see my sister had him by the collar of his shirt and he just had a calm expression, while she had tears running down her face. She looked like a mess, I walked right in and sat in her spot where there was a cup of tea and I took one sip from it. That was when everybody noticed that there was someone else in the room, even the butler hadn't realized me.  
I stuck my tongue out in a disgusted manner, "Yuk! Earl Grey again, really lord Phantomhive you have no good taste buds." I smiled at his shocked face.  
Both my sister and he was frozen in there state they had been in when I had walked in.  
"Now Christina you at going to apologize to Mr. Phantomhive for behaving in such a rude manner then you are to sit down." She just looked at my all stiff. "Now!" I demanded.  
That snapped her into action she apologized to Ciel and sat in the chair I pointed her to, I then got up and went behind her and started to fix her hair.  
"Seriously sister you look disgusting. I can't believe you had the audacity to look such a way in someone else's home."  
I heard her barely whisper out 'am I dreaming?'  
I chuckled, "If you were dreaming I would have killed you by now."  
Then she tackled me, I wasn't expecting it so I ended up falling and taking the chair with us.  
"Gah! Get off!" I yelled out.  
I heard Ciel laugh behind us, "Well it seems like she missed you after all, I totally couldn't tell." There was an obvious eye roll in there.  
After I got her off of me I went back to doing her hair and she was in a much better mood, it made her whole face look better now that the grief was gone from it. I glanced over at the butler and was about to smile at him when I saw him staring at me. A look of complete confusion and concentrating? Maybe? I ignored that for now, I'll ask him about it later. I then sat down and acted like I was mad.  
"Umm.. Sister are you okay?" Christina asked.  
"No I am not!" I stated promptly.  
"What's the matter?" She asked, still confused.  
"Well its quite simple really, I come here to have a birthday party and what happens I get shot! In the head no less! I never even got to open any presents!" I glared at Phantomhive as I said this so he would know I'm blaming him.  
He sighed, "What do you want?" He asked sounding bored.  
I put my finger to my lips as if thinking, "Hmm let me see?" I had a mischievous glint in my eyes. "I have decided." I announced, "As a birthday present and pay back, I'll take your butler for a week!"  
This causing said butler to spill the tea he was about to pour on the table. Whoa I have never seen him mess up before.  
"Sebastian!" The boy exclaimed.  
Apparently he hasn't either.  
Ciel then looked at me evenly, as his butler was cleaning up his mistake, "Three days."  
"Six."  
"Four."  
"I'll say five and I refuse to go any lower." I said and turned my head away.  
I felt him burning daggers into my skull, but I totally wanted this. Being in different classes sue made it to where you can't talk in public, but heck apparently you just take the person you want.  
"Fine." I heard him say reluctantly.  
I grinned in delight, Christina had kept quiet this whole time so I wonder what her thoughts were on this matter.  
"So onto another subject" I heard his voice change, "How are you alive?"  
He was smirking at me, me and Christina looked at one another we had never come up with an excuse if this should happen, since well I wasn't expecting to be shot in the head! I then leaned over to her ear covering my mouth.  
'I think we should tell him, because I hate to tell you this now but the butler already knows, and I think he can keep a secret'  
I saw her throw a glare in the butlers direction, great so now if he didn't know we were talking about him he totally knows now!  
She then leaned over to my ear, 'Fine but you know I don't like this.'  
We then just looked at each other and shook our heads once.  
I turned my attention to Mr. Phantomhive, "Guess." I cooed.  
He seem shocked, "Wha-!"  
"You heard me, guess, your a kid don't you like playing games?" I said in a mock of innocence.  
He glared at me, "Are you a demon?"  
I smiled, "Nope."  
"Werewolf?" I think I saw the butler almost gag.  
"Nope."  
"Vampire?"  
"Nope."  
"Witch?"  
"Nope."  
He glared at me, "Well then what are you?!" He demanded.  
"Oh I thought you liked games? Giving up already?" I said it with a frown.  
He glared then looked at his butler, "Sebastian do you know?"  
The butler hesitated, "Yes and No."  
"Explain." He demanded.  
"I know what other part she is, but I do not know the name of it."  
He then looked at me, "So you are only half of what you are?"  
I wouldn't know." I answered honestly.  
"Are you an animal?"  
I looked at Christina, "Now we're getting somewhere." I was practically laughing.  
"So what animal then, is it something I am familiar with?"  
"Yes and no, you are familiar with its family, but not the thing itself."  
He then did this weird scoff laugh, "Oh let me guess your of the feline family."  
Me and the butler both flinched at this, causing the boy to narrow his eyes. He looked at the butler then me, he did this a couple of times and the butler was giving him this polite guilty smile. So he knew of his butlers weird love for cats it seems.  
"So you are apart of the feline family?" He asked finally.  
"Yep." I smiled.  
I saw him literally look at me worse like I was something from hell.  
I clicked my tongue, "Not my fault you are allergic."  
"And how do you know that?" He narrowed his eyes at me.  
I refused to make eye contact, "No reason."  
I saw him whip his head to his butler and glare, well now that were out in the open the butler shouldn't have to hide anything from him anymore.  
"Anyway," He turned back to me, "What specific animal are you from that family?"  
"guess." I said with a smile.  
But apparently my sister had had enough, "On mi gosh are you a child?! She a freaking Jaguar!"  
"Black Jaguar." I amended, she then glared at me with razor sharp eyes.  
Ciel just took this all in and we lapsed into silence.  
"What the heck I never got any presents!" I yelled suddenly, "If my sister is going to force me to have a party I might as well enjoy it!"  
Then Christina looked like she remembered something, "Oh right mine is up in my room, I'll go get it." Then she left.  
It was quiet for a minute till Ciel started to speak.  
"So how long have you guys been seeing each other behind my back?"  
Me and the butler flinched, "Not long." We both said at the same time.  
"Hmm so anything interesting happen during that time?"  
The butler smirked and I flinched and blushed, the kid was quick to see this and quickly decided to retreat.  
"Never mind I don't want to know."  
Christina then came back in the room, pushing a ginormous box with very fancy wrapping paper.  
"Well didn't you go a bit over board?" I asked.  
"Not in the slightest." She smiled at me.  
Okay guess I'll tackle this thing now.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry I made her die and then brought her back to life it was essential to the plot! You'll find out why later. ANyway this was such a worrying phase for me, my mother, oh how nice of her, told me I might have people cussing me out since I killed off the main character. So if I wasn't already worried that sure did the trick. Anyway I would never kill off a main character like that so suddenly without dropping a few hints first.**


	44. Chapter 44

Okay this was just getting ridiculous, I at first thought it was a little funny, but now the size off my present is only the size of my fist. I won't be surprised if she got me nothing saying something like 'My present was the fun of unwrapping a bunch'. That jerk!  
(10 Minutes earlier)  
I stared at the ginormous box in shock, of course she would do something this stupid, and even in front of Mr. Phantomhive. I proceeded to rip off first layer of wrapping paper. Then was the normal color of the brown box, I found where it was tapped at the top. I pulled off my glove and ripped through it with my claws, no use hiding them any more since Ciel already knows I'm not human. I opened it to find... another present? I pulled it out and started to unwrap that one, same result, there was another gift in that one too. This went on for about ten minutes, till we are where were at currently. It was the size of my fist and all across one side of the room was boxes and wrapping paper.  
I glared up at my sister from where I was sitting on the floor, "Is there even a present?"  
"You'll see~!" She giggled from her chair.  
I then decided an act of defiance was necessary, so I got up and put the present on the table and crossed my arms over my chest, showing I would not open the present any further.  
Ciel just looked bored of this by now and was just having another cup of tea, yuk! Christina was just having the time of her life angering me, it was hard to think that only thirty minutes ago she had thought I was dead and was crying over me. I found myself staring at the person in question and her snickering soon ceased.  
"What? Given up?" She mocked.  
I glared at her, "As if."  
I then picked my present up again and was back to opening its little layers, soon it was a square, which would have angered me but it was a jewelry box! I quickly opened it, curious to see what she had got me, to find a ankle bracelet, which should not be around in this time she must have gone back and got it for me. It was very beautiful, and ironic, it was a collection of diamonds with one black little stone in the shape of a cat. It was very beautiful and I loved it, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to give my best friend a hard time for it.  
"Har Har Har." I deadpanned.  
Making her burst into giggles once again, when she was finally able to breath she asked, "Well do you like it?"  
"Absolutely not." I glared at her making her smile fall, " I love it!" I hugged her.  
She then punched me in the arm, " Don't say that with such a serous expression, I almost died!"  
"I'm sure you did." I smiled at her going back to my seat, I then looked at Mr. Phantomhive and the mess around us, "Uh sorry for the mess."  
"Its fine, it good that your alive." He did no look happy saying that.  
"Oh yes I can see the joy plainly across your features." I replied sarcastically.  
"You are speaking different than how you normally do." He said.  
"Did you want us to keep faking?" I asked, genuinely curious, I thought after he found out we would be able to be our normal selves.  
He seemed to think for a moment, "No, but I didn't expect you to be so... different."  
I smiled at him, "Isn't that because you thought I was shy?"  
He seemed angered at being reminded on how we had fooled him for quite a good time.  
"Anyway" I started up again, "we need to get out of here and out of your way." I turned my attention to the butler, "All packed?" I asked with a smile.  
Ciel answered for him, which irked me a bit, "Allow us some time to speak then I'll send him out to you."  
"Alright." I got and left the room Christina right behind me.  
We both went and got our stuff and carried it out to the waiting carriage, we loaded our stuff onto the back. Honestly we were suppose to wait for a servant to do it, but we hadn't been raised nobles so we were not completely hopeless without them, even though we had grown a bit spoiled over the years.  
Sebastian soon came out with a single suitcase at his side he put it on the back and then he tried to help us in, which my sister took his hand and got in, but when offered to me I ignored it. I had never used somebody else to get into a carriage so why start now, I found it irritating. Once I got in the butler followed after with an amused expression on his face, he sat down across from me and my sister, he then tapped the top and the carriage started moving towards our home. I was just looking out the window when my sister got closer to my ear and started whispering.  
'He is kind of creeping me out, he keeps looking at you' Was he looking at me?  
I looked and he was, I leaned into my sisters ear, 'I can see that, did you also know he can hear every word we say even though we are whispering.'  
She then got angry at me, "Oh great thanks for telling me that first thing!" She yelled not even trying to be the least bit quiet.  
I felt my self smirk and Sebastian was amused by her exaggerated outburst. The carriage kept going for a little longer till my thoughts were disrupted again.  
"So why did you want him for a five days again?" Christina asked looking in my direction.  
I looked at her then looked away quickly from the both of them, because of the devilish smile that spread across my face.  
"Because I met the house staff."  
Which confused my sister more but I heard Sebastian sigh.  
"You wanted to give my master a hard time?" He asked.  
"Its only fair."  
"What's wrong with the house staff?" Christina asked, hating to be left out of the conversation.  
When no one answered her she just huffed and looked out her window.  
"WHOA!" She yelled making me jumped about ten feet. "Look snow!"  
She said making me look out her window.  
"I see that, its a bit early this year." I commented dryly.  
It was probably going to melt again before the real snow set in, but when we got home I was playing in it. At the thought I smiled, I suddenly couldn't wait to get home. I went back to sitting up strait in my seat as my sister just pressed her face against the glass.  
"I thought you were suppose to be older than me." I pocked at her.  
She stuck her tongue out at me showing her full childish behavior, "Maturity is for the boring." She replied.  
I giggled at the thought, but I then caught Sebastian looking at me with a weird expression.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"You are older than her correct?" He asked.  
"No." I gave him a weird look, "She is twenty-six and I am twenty-five."  
He seemed shocked, "You look younger than you age." He stated to my sister.  
"Yes I have been wondering the same thing, how do you still look so young?" Because really she still looked like she was eighteen or sixteen.  
She sighed, "Alright secrets out I use red perilla."  
"What's that?"  
"It is this ointment I put on my face every night, you should know why I do it." She looked at me.  
"Oh yeah I know why, I just didn't realize, no wonder it took me so long to figure _it_ out."  
Sebastian I could see did not like to left out of the conversation, but I was not about to tell him, 'hey not only am I not human but I also come from the twenty-first century at well'. Yep that was for another day.  
I then looked at Sebastian to ask him a question before he could ask what we were talking about.  
"So why did you think I would be older?"  
He hesitated, "I just didn't realize you to be so young." He shrugged.  
The next question was practically mandatory, "How old are you?" I asked him with an innocent expression.  
He met my eyes levelly, then looked away.  
What? What age could he be? He couldn't be that much older than me, could he? It was pretty obvious that he was older then me especially the way he talked about killing people normally, so maybe in the thirty's somewhere? Wait but that's not that bad so he wouldn't need to hide it, so maybe he is in the fifty's. What would be crazy if he was over one thousand years old. I chuckled at the crazy thought.  
I thought that over again, wait he could be over a thousand. You never asked when he was born or what age he was! That is the thing most people ask on there first dates and you broke that rule! You are an idiot!  
As I was scolding myself, I had been unconsciously glaring at the ground, there were a pair of red eyes staring at me. Which I did not notice, the face held quite the amused expression trying to figure out what I had been thinking of.  
The carriage finally stopped, and we were in front of our manor, I felt a smile spread across my face as I saw my home. 


	45. Chapter 45

As the carriage stopped I didn't even wait for one of our servants to come up, as I opened the door and jumped out ready to get inside to change into more comfortable clothes. I heard Christina call my name, but I ignored it as I ran up to the door right ad Gregory opened it.  
"Hey Gregory I am going to go change then play outside that okay?" I said as I ran past him.  
"Uh Mistress wait!" I stopped and turned to face him.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Why is there an extra person with you?" He motioned to Sebastian.  
"Oh Mr. Phantomhive knew we were one servant short and offered to help, so this is Sebastian Michaelis and he will be with us for the next five days." I lied giving I'm my very obvious lying smile, one of the main reasons I don't lie, because I suck at it.  
He sighed and put a hand to his head, "Of course Mistress, I will get him settled in." He could detect my lie but decided not to ask about it.  
I then turned my heal and ran up the stairs before my sister or servants could catch me. I went strait to my room, fiddling with my corset longer than I wanted to, with trying to get it off. I can get it off by myself, but it takes much longer and I rather have it off as soon as possible. As soon as that was done, I switched to a much more comfortable dress and headed back down the stairs towards the back entrance, which servants usually go through.  
The cold never really bothered me, I got cold sometimes but only when I was wet, another reason to hate getting wet. I have no trouble with swimming or anything like that, but randomly getting splashed is the worst.  
I went out and ran into a part of the yard that no one ever really went to.  
"I thought I would find you here."  
I looked to see Christina who had also changed into something more comfortable.  
I turned back around and got onto my knees on the wet snow, and started balling the snow up.  
"What are you-!" She stopped talking as the snowball hit her face.  
I giggled as it slid off, went back to working on my snow balls.  
"Oh! So your gonna play like that huh!?" She then went to work on her own.  
We both gathered our snow balls in our arms and I started chasing her around the yard throwing snow balls, as she did the same. We were both laughing uncontrollably, as she tackled me to the ground and tried to get me to eat the snow! I shoved her off and pinned her to the ground.  
"Give up!" I smiled at her.  
"Never!"  
She then kicked me off of her and went running the other way, I crouched low to the ground and let out a playful little snarl. I heard her scream from fear as I then broke into a run after her, quickly gaining on her form. After I tackled her she was breathing heavily.  
"S-stop, I am to tried." She layed on the ground.  
I layed down next to her, "Lets do snow angels!"  
I quickly started doing mine.  
"You are such a child!"  
"I am going to beat you!" I laughed at her.  
"No your not!"  
I finished one second before her and we both shot up to admire our work.  
"Mine looks better!" I told her.  
"You liar mine does!"  
"Lets see what Hubert thinks!"  
"Go get him!"  
I ran around the yard looking for Hubert, I found him trying to get all of the new snow off of the trees.  
"Hubert come here!" I said yanking his arm towards the direction I wanted to go.  
"What is it Mistress?" He asked as calmly as ever.  
"You need to be a judge." That was as far as I was going to elaborate on that.  
We soon arrived at the place where our snow angels were.  
"Good you finally found him. Okay Hubert which one is better?" She asked.  
He looked between us incredulously, "Are you children."  
"That's beside the point!" I pointed at him, "Now which is better!?"  
He then looked at each one, "I think that one is better." He pointed to Christina's.  
I fell to the floor on my hands and knees, as Christina broke into a victory dance.  
"Hah! I told you mine was better!" She smiled at me.  
"You cheated!" I accused her.  
"Poor sport." She rolled her eyes at me.  
"Yes I am and proud of it!" I announced standing up and putting a hand to my chest.  
We both broke out into giggles at my display, Hubert left to go back to his duties. Gregory then came around the corner.  
"Mistresses dinner is now ready." He bowed.  
"Oh always the formal one Gregory, we're coming." I smiled at him.  
We both started towards the dinning room and when we got there we saw a smiling Sebastian who was setting up the last little bit of dinner. I sat down ready to eat when Gregory decided to question me on my antics.  
"So Mistress you were playing out in the snow again?"  
"Gregory you make it sound like I do this every day." He rose an eyebrow at that, "I don't" I protested. "I just do it every winter."  
He sighed, "Shouldn't you be acting more mature?"  
"I should."  
"So why don't you?"  
"Because I don't feel like it." I said.  
That caused him to give an annoyed grunt, but I ignored it as I decided to hop into my mature mode.  
"How are things going with the overseas shipments and what of the homeland products and the new business we are opening up with?"  
Gregory then came over and we started going over every little detail, that was necessary and making appointments with the people that it was needed with. I would be lying if I said I did not sneak peeks at the new butler, it was very odd to have him now in our home. I had forgotten he was even here when we went out to play earlier. After that was done, we were at the very end of our meal and I turned to Christina with a mischievous look on my face.  
"So do you want to-?" I started.  
"No." She interrupted.  
"But-!"  
"No."  
"Y-!"  
"No."  
"W-!"  
"No."  
I glared at her and she matched my look evenly, this lasted for a couple minutes before I let a smile form on my face.  
"Oh well guess I won't ask you, not like it mattered anyway, but it was that _thing_." I shrugged and looked back down at my meal waiting for the fish to bite.  
"Curiosity killed the cat." I heard her warning herself.  
"But satisfactory brought it back." I smiled at her.  
She glared at me, but then sighed defeated.  
"Okay what?"  
"Oh no you don't want to know so I won't ask." I looked the other way.  
"Maria?" I heard the venom in her voice, but I kept an expressionless face up.  
"Maria I am asking you to tell me." She said, I could literally feel the pride leaving her.  
"Oh asking me?" I smirked.  
"Hurry up and ask." She demanded.  
"Well I was hoping, but aww never mind you'll just say no any way."  
"I will not say no." She stated.  
"Promise?" I looked at her with child-like eyes.  
"Promise."  
"Okay well I was going to ask of we could go outside again." I smirked at her.  
She jumped out of her chair, " Absolutely not!"  
"But you promised!" I whined.  
"No! Last time you kept me up till almost three in the morning!" She pointed an accusing finger at me.  
I grinned like a kid getting there siblings in trouble, "Oh, but I didn't force you to stay out that long now did I?"  
"I refuse to go out again!" She vehemently protested.  
I turned to Gregory, since he was like our father figure here, "Gregory she is breaking promises!"  
"I was tricked into it!" She yelled defensively.  
Gregory just sighed, "You did promise."  
I ginned at her, "Well sister I am done eating how about you?"  
"I swear I feel like I am making deals with the devil." She said defeated looking down at the table.  
I felt my eyes wander in Sebastian's direction, before I focused them on her again, "I love being given such a noble position, but you really shouldn't."  
She glared at me as I took it as a complement. I grabbed her arm before she could protest and we were out the doors again. We went back into the yard and she turned to me grudgingly.  
"So what do you want to do?"  
"Oh come on! Have some spirit, its no fun with a boring captive!"  
"So you admit that you took me hostage."  
"Oh sister don't be so kind to your self, you have been in my clutches since the day we met."  
"Oh woo hoo what fun." She said with fake enthusiasm.  
"Oh come on you will make this no fun if you act like its the end of the world." I rolled my eyes at her.  
"You are trying to kill me." She said putting her face into her hands.  
I went over and put my hands on her shoulder, "Darling if I wanted to kill you I would do it with my hands." I said it so matter-of-factly that she burst out laughing.  
"Thanks for being honest!"  
After we had that little fight we decided that an igloo would be most fun, so we got to work on that. At some point after the sun had gone down, Christina told me she was tired so I released her from her captivity and worked on it by myself. I finally had it done, but it wasn't as neat looking as they always show them on TV. I went inside, and when I tried doing that I found out we made the door to small, so I squished my body together and went in. It was very nice inside, it was not all that big, just enough room for two people to sit and enough room for one person to lay down.  
I layed down I looked up at our ceiling and it was quite comfortably, with the still fresh snow underneath me. I felt myself drifting off, I must have been more tired than I imagined. I closed my eyes and let sleep claim me.


	46. Chapter 46

I awoke with a start, I couldn't remember the nightmare I had, but I did know I had only been asleep for a couple minutes. I was already breathing heavily and my eyes were wide, I was covered in sweat even though I was still in the igloo. Strange. I heard footsteps outside of the igloo and I stopped breathing so they wouldn't be able to find me. The crunching snow stopped as if the person was now lost.  
"I know your out here."  
Oh of course it had to be him to come looking for me.  
"Let me guess you are in the most obvious igloo right in the middle."  
I decided to play along, "Nope."  
I then heard his footsteps near the igloo, till it stopped right next to it. I wondered what he was doing till right outside my door I saw the familiar white of a milk bottle. I shot my hands out to grab it, right as it was yanked away. I pouted and sticked my head out of the tiny door that I had to see him smiling down at me with the milk bottle in his hands. I glared up at him, when he did not give me the milk.  
"Is there a reason for your teasing sir?" I questioned him.  
"Come and get it." He said setting the bottle down just a little ways off.  
Okay so he wanted me to come out, he could have just asked, so why the game.  
"What's the trick?" I glared at him.  
He just smiled innocently at me, "Trick?"  
I went back inside my igloo and prepared myself, I then shot out, sliding my body out of the small down like a cat would. I jumped and sprang onto the bottle before he could do something crazy like take it away again. He just seemed amused, but I was to busy trying to open it, that was when I noticed my fingers had gone almost blue. So I didn't mind the cold, but apparently my body did. So I fumbled with the lid for a couple minutes when it was then taken out of my grasp, I looked up to see Sebastian opening it for me. As soon as he was don I reached out with my hands to take it, but he again put it out of my reach. I glared and he looked down at me from where I was sitting on the ground.  
"What do you say?" He said in a mocking parent tone.  
I glared at him, "Please."  
He then handed me the bottle and I took the first sip quickly, enjoying the taste of it. I didn't notice him watching me till I looked over.  
"What?" I said irritated.  
"I was wondering where your parents are?"  
Back to this again? I kept silent not wanting to discuss this subject and further.  
"Will you tell me?" He asked with an innocent child-like face, it did not suit him.  
"I would if I knew where they were myself." I said curtly, "My mom left when I was fourteen and I never met my father."  
Silence.  
Well that ended that.  
"What about you? Got any parents?" It was only natural for him to tell me since I told him.  
"I have a dad." He said looking away.  
"Mom?" I questioned.  
"Died giving birth, she was a human."  
That took me off guard, "Human?" I questioned.  
He just nodded.  
"So are you only half?"  
"No I take after my father."  
I just nodded as if I understood, not really sure how that made since.  
"Were your parents both full breeds?" He asked now looking back at me, he sat down across from me.  
"Don't know." I answered honestly, "I myself thought I was human till a while back."  
At this he seemed shocked, but he didn't push any further. I then had an idea pop into my head, but got sad when I saw I only had half a bottle left, oh well better late than never. I shot up, surprising the person next to me, and ran off into the forest. As I did this I went to super human speed so I felt my true self come out, I heard him running not to far behind me, probably wondering what I was up to. It took a little time to get there, but as soon as I was there I went over to the place they were suppose to be and found the box with a makeshift blanket roof over it.  
I bent down and removed the roof, shacking the snow off of it, then I saw that the kittens were not asleep yet and I felt happy at it. It was really late at night though so I don't know what they were still doing up. I pulled the lid off my drink and set it on the ground then poured milk in the lid to where it would be a nice little place for them to drink. They all stared to get out and go over to drink it, when Daman decided to be a pig and shoved Tiger out of the way.  
I snatched up both and let Tiger get some milk and told Daman to share. I had to keep refilling it since so little milk could fit in the lid anyway. I heard some one laugh behind me, I looked to see Sebastian.  
"You are very motherly to them." He said.  
"Motherly?"  
"You treat them all like a mother cat would, must be instinct."  
He's comparing me to an animal! This guy! I turned my head away and went back to tending the kittens, I was stroking Russ's fur absentmindedly when the butler also sat down and started petting Daman. We stayed like that for a while till I deemed it time to return back home.  
I put all the kittens back in there place as they were falling asleep, I put the makeshift ceiling back up and turned to go back. When we got back I saw that the ceiling of my igloo had collapsed.  
"No!" I said as I fell to my hands and knees for dramatic effect.  
I then got up and brushed myself off mumbling an 'oh well'. Christina would probably be even more mad that I made her stay up so late even though it got destroyed. I started walking to the house to go to my room when an arm shot out and grabbed me.  
"Wait I wanted to give something to you." I looked at Sebastian, "For your birthday."  
I looked to see a nice black box he was holding, "Oh you didn't have to." I waved it off.  
"It was for my benefit." He said simply, well that didn't sound bad in any way.  
"I am not going to sleep with you if that is what you were hoping for." I deadpanned at him.  
He smirked and put the 'gift' into my hands. I cautiously opened it, afraid something might pop out, but what I found was something mush more wonderful. It was a chocker, it was a simple leather black band, but there was a black Onxy jewel that dangled in the middle which would fit right in the middle of the collarbone. It shocked my beyond belief at how beautiful such a simple item could be, I pushed it back at him.  
"I can't accept this." I said quickly.  
"Why?" He frowned like a child that had just been rejected.  
"Um it must have cost a lot." I made an excuse up quickly.  
"I want you to have it." He said refusing to take the box.  
I did take it back, because if he was going to insist then I wouldn't resist such a beauty. I took it out of the box and looked at it closer, I held it above my face when it flashed something. I gasped as I put it in the moonlight it changed from its black state to a midnight purple and it had this amazing design on it as I tried to get a better look it was snatched out of my hands.  
"Hey!"  
"I am just putting it on." He said smoothly.  
I lifted my hair so he could, he went behind me and I felt his fingers brush up against the back of my neck as he tied it.  
"I'll let you in on a little secret," He said, "This is a temporary mark, and it can only be taken off by the person who put it on in the first place."  
I whipped around, only to be too late, he already had it finished. He backed off as I turned my acid eyes at him.  
"What do you mean temporary mark!" I seethed.  
"Well until you are fully ready to claim the real mark this one will show that you are mine."  
"I'm nobodies!" I hissed at him.  
I turned my heel on him and went into the house, I went up into my room without stopping or looking over my shoulder to see if anyone was following me. I needed to find away to get this thing off of me.


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: So I realized I might have gone a little Twilightish on this story back there, because of the jewel and on the birthday, so yeah sorry. I did not mean to do that it just sort of happened because I wanted him to have some way to claim her, but not make it permanent yet. But it is different in a way and you will find out why a little bit, or maybe a lot, later.  
**

I was ransacking all of my drawers to try and find my scissors or a knife, I finally found one in my nightstand. I had already tried to untie it which did not work because it was like it was never tied in the first place just like it had always been there. There was no knot nothing, just smooth surface in the back. I went over to my dresser that had the mirror and I started to try and cut the fabric off. It did not give, it just kept sliding against the scissors till something unexpected happened. The scissors snapped in half, backwards! I was shocked but I didn't let that deter me, I soon found a knife and quickly started slashing at the choker. It was beautiful but I rather not be owned, then have a nice piece of jewelry. No the thing that happened to that knife scared me even more, it was flung out of hand and crushed in mid air by some magical force. Well if this choker didn't scare yet it sure as heck did now!  
I was too tired to stay up any longer and I did not want to waste my time on a stupid necklace. I crawled into bed, it had to be some time in the morning with how late I had stayed up and now with me just getting into bed. I let my warm sheets cover me as I went to sleep. A thought briefly flashed through my mind of where that butler now was, but I ignored not caring anymore. I found myself asleep very quickly and I let the darkness come in.

 _Where was I? Was this Hell? Wait I have been here before, right?  
"Yes you have it is nice to see you again, Patricia."  
Who are you?  
"I am your... well lets not speak about this now. I am just glad I can finally communicate with you."  
And why couldn't you before?  
"Because your mothers power was blocking me."  
My mother has power?  
"Yes lots."  
But wasn't my mother human? Also you lie I haven't seen my mother for years.  
"Do you really not remember our last meeting?"  
What?  
"It was when that weak human 'killed' you."  
What do you mean? I was just healing.  
"No. Because of that night I was able to talk to you directly, also you may start experiencing some changes."  
Changes?  
"Yes, since you 'died' your mothers power went away completely. It had already started going away, but that was gradual, that was the reason you could change into your true-self and start getting stronger."  
What is going to happen?  
"I am not sure myself, since it is a first. All I know is you now must use a lot of caution around others or you may harm them."  
I would never.  
"You don't have full control yet, so take it easy. Your true potential will start to unlock."  
Why can I not see anything?  
"That is because of what you are wearing, how did you get it? You didn't have it on you last time and we were able to see each other."  
I don't know what you mean.  
"It is alright for now. I sense a powerful demon near you, you should seek his help. He can help you develop into yourself, just tell him I sent you."  
What is your name?  
"My name is..."_

I woke up to the sudden brightness of my curtains being pulled open, I groaned and threw a pillow at the person then turned my head into the bed. I had a feeling that I dreamed something, but I couldn't remember what it was, oh well not like it mattered.  
"Miss Rodriguez it is time to get up now."  
Oh that annoying voice, I am so pissed at him I do not want to even hear him. I sat up anyway knowing that if I didn't my sister would get pissed. I rubbed my eyes and promptly ignored the person at the side of my bed. I walked over to my wardrobe and started picking out my outfit for the day, I was thinking of wearing something more comfortable that didn't require a corset, since I couldn't remember any plans for the day. After I got the simple dress on I went over to my dresser and tried to brush the curly tangles out of my hair without much luck. The stupid butler had just been hovering over me the entire time, he took the brush from my hands, which he received a glare for. He started getting the tangles out softly and effectively, I don't know how he did it. I unconsciously relaxed into the smooth brushing of the head and was enjoying it, so much that I didn't even notice the quiet purr that was escaping my throat.  
Once I snapped out of it I grabbed the brush away quite rudely and marched out of the room, too embarrassed to even face him properly. I got to the dining room with plenty of time to spare since I had been going at such a brisk pace. I sat down and waited for my sister to arrive, it didn't take long since she was always an early riser.  
"What's that around your neck?" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth when she saw me.  
I looked down, looking stupid since I obviously cannot see my neck, and looked back up.  
"Umm nothing."  
Her glare turned suspicious, "What. Is. It?"  
"I just saw it and thought I'd buy it. It is pretty isn't it?" I said casually.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw that stupid butler smirk at how I complemented it. It wasn't for you!  
"Yeah that would make since except you never go shopping. So where did you get it?" She leaned in one hand on the table.  
Well if this wasn't interrogation I don't know what is.  
"I gave it to her as a birthday gift." Sebastian cut in.  
Nobody asked you!  
Christina just looked back and forth between us, as if trying to get some sort of read on the situation.  
"Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked all smiles now.  
"Because I am pretending that there is no one on the face of the earth named Sebastian Michaelis." I turned my head away from him, which was very childish but I could care less right now.  
"Why don't you just take it off if you don't like it?" She questioned knitting her brows together.  
I gritted my teeth, "I can't." I said barely audible.  
She seemed to get the gist that we were in a fight and didn't push it any farther.


	48. Chapter 48

The day went by rather slowly, since I did not have anybody coming over, but I did have a ton of paper work that had been building up and today just had to be the day Gregory stomped his foot down. I could go against his will, but an angry Gregory means a terrible day for everyone, one time I did it for a week, one of the worst weeks I have ever had in a while. So I was stuck in my 'office' doing all this work, it was quite simply really I just had to go through and fill things out and send letters to people I didn't really care about to start up with their corporations. I had been working since after breakfast and had even ate lunch in here, which Gregory brought I think he is keeping Sebastian away from me. I was finally done and I still had an hour to go till it was dinner time, what to do?  
Where do I go whenever I don't know what to do? The library, but today I didn't feel like reading since I had been doing that the whole day. What else is there? How could I forget! I almost ran out of my room to the room that I wanted to go to. It was in one of the secluded parts of the house and nobody went in there but me, since I was the only one with enough talent for it. I hadn't gone there in ages it felt like.  
I reached the door and it creaked open, a sign of its neglect. I felt at home again as I breathed in the familiar air of paint and paper, so I'm a little bit of an artist. There were portraits all along the walls, I had made a portrait for every one in the house, but most of all there was Tatima. I had made a ton of paintings of her, I looked all around at the different type I had made of her. One of her sitting in laughing in the future, another of her in her English clothes acting like a lady, a different one of her at a party in the future smiling. In all of the pictures of her she was smiling, just all types of different smiles. One of my favorite pictures was not one that I had made but it was still in this art room. It was a huge portrait of me and Tatima sitting on a couch in our English gowns, both laughing and messing around with each other. I loved the man who had painted it, not romantically, but I loved his work and I have never looked back at all the artwork I have made in here. People were my specialty, I wonder if I could draw him I had never even tried before.  
I went and opened up the curtain let some natural light into this dim room, it was pretty musty and dusty since I hadn't been in here in a while. I quickly brushed off my work table, it had paint and pencil stains all over it and was very worn with age. It was a pretty big table though and the room was rather large for an art room, though the walls were bare with a simple white shade. I started getting all my art pencils out, some were thicker than others and some were so thin that if you weren't extremely soft your lines would be much to deep.  
I started with his head shape, I was bending over my work so much that may face wasn't even an inch away, now the thickness of his neck. His jaw line needs to be a little sharper with a more man shape. He needs an Adams apple with his neck, and his collar bone, but he is usually wearing his suit. Well he won't be in this picture, I just want to focus on his body shape and nothing else. I moved up to his face and started with his nose, it needed to be more pointed. His lips are thin but have a natural curve to them. His eyes are narrow, but very dominate, no that's the wrong shape. I furiously started erasing his eyes that I had drawn. I couldn't seem to get that right so I would just come back to it. Now the bangs that frame his face, they go strait down but there is this smoothness to them. They will sway in the wind, but have some much voice. He has a little hair here, this part droops down.  
I kept at this for quite some time, I think I might have even skipped dinner, but I was concentrating to hard to notice. I was finally ready to apply color to certain parts of it, I still couldn't get his eyes or chest part area. The portrait cut off right around his belly button. I hung it on my easel and started getting my paints ready. I got a lot of black out, but also a lot of flesh color. I found myself way to much into this painting, even though I am suppose to be mad at him right now. I kept switching from thick paint brushes to my extremely thin ones for certain details about him. I got mast of him done just not the lower part or the eyes, I stepped back and looked at my work. You could tell who it was even without those other details.  
*Knock knock*  
I jumped out of my skin as the knock suddenly came from my door, I hadn't even realized them approaching I must have been that into it.  
"Yes?" I said.  
The door knob started to turn and I realized that the type of painting I made would have been seriously scandalous for this time and I freaked out.  
"Wait! Don't come in! I'll be out in a second!" I yelled at the unknown person, as I rushed around the room covering things up in case they decided not to listen.  
I barely peeked open the door and saw a red eye look down at me, I slid through the door so he wouldn't see anything in that room.  
"Yes?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.  
"You have missed dinner and it will soon be time for bed." He gave me that fake smile.  
"Do I need a babysitter?" I glared at him, he opened his mouth to answer and I stopped him, "Don't answer that. I am working on something and cannot be disturbed, so please leave."  
He just kept his calm composure, "Is it anything I can help with?"  
I was about to say no automatically, but stopped myself because he could _help_ with this, but the answer was did I really want him to see? As I was fighting with myself he seemed to notice it.  
"I would promise to keep it a secret." He said with a hint of mischief.  
I looked up at him through my eyelashes, "Promise?" I asked.  
He seemed to stiffen as I said that, I don't know why though, "Promise." He said.  
That was all I needed, I took his hand cautiously and opened the door and pulled him in quietly, I then shut the door behind us. I didn't see his reaction since I was turned the other way, but when I did see he seemed fairly shocked.  
"Did you paint all these?" He asked in a strained voice.  
"Yes, except the one that has me in it." I answered.  
I then decided time to get to work, so I grabbed his arm and started pulling him along.  
"You stand right there, and put your arms like that." I stepped back to make sure it was the same as the portrait I was making of him.  
I then took my easel, which had been covered in a white sheet so he didn't see the picture yet, and I placed it in front of him and took off the sheet. I am never letting him see this picture even if he did pose for it.  
I took out my pencils again and started making his eyes it was so much easier with him being here and not just doing it from memory. I was staring into his red eyes and he never seemed to take his eyes off of me, I wasn't really paying much attention to that part though. I finally got the eye shapes completed and was mixing the paints for the right shade of red, it was going to take more than one shade of paint to get this right. I did a base of a nice deep red color, then I did a bright almost pink color, then I did a normal shade of red. It was not as pretty as his natural eye color, but it was the best I could do and I was just going to have to accept that. He never moved from the position I put him in, he had his right arm across his stomach and the left arm behind his back. It was almost like the position right before a man bows, I was concentrating on his hands as I added more details to them.  
Now the only problem I had was the chest, but there was no way I was just going to ask him 'hey you don't mind stripping off a few layers do you?' Yeah that's not happening.  
I covered the painting up again, "Okay you can go."  
"Do I not get to see it?"  
"No." I turned my back on him and went back to my paints.  
I heard him mutter something, then I heard him come closer, when I looked he was about to lift up the sheet covering the painting. I jumped forward with out thinking and smacked his hand away fixing the sheet.  
"Please leave." I said, trying to sound dignified but there was an obvious blush on my cheeks.  
"I just want to see the painting that _I_ posed for, and _you_ made." He said.  
"Well you can't" I argued back childishly.  
"Why?" He asked in an innocent tone.  
"Because... I am not proud of it." I did my super obvious lying face that I am sure he has already caught onto by now.  
He just gave me a dead expression, before he ripped the sheet right out of my hands revealing the painting. I did a little shriek as he saw it and tried to bolt for the door. Much to my dismay he caught me before I could even take a step.  
"What type of drawing is this?" He whispered seductively in my ear.  
"Shut up! Its very normal where I'm from!" I was blushing like crazy and I couldn't stop it.  
"Oh?" Was all he said when he released me and went back to the area where I had first put him.  
I was confused till he started taking off his coat!  
"W-what are you doing?!" I demanded with shock.  
"Its normal where you come from right?" He asked smirking, "So it should be no problem to see me like this." He raised an eyebrow daring me to object it.  
I was blushing, but if I said it, he would think of me as a liar, so with a bright blush and a breath of air I got my courage and went back to my paints and tried to focus on his body shape. He took off his vest and white shirt as well setting everything to the side, I stared at his very firm chest with an amazing six pack. Gosh I wish I could-!  
Stop! Focus! You are an artist right now! Think about how to draw that body shape and how to make it realistic! I then refocused my mind getting rid of _dirty_ thoughts and focusing on the shape and how it looked. His belly button was quite easy and I had to do a little shading with the six pack. His nipples were the hardest though I would think I had them the right shape but them I would feel discouraged.  
When I finally had all that done, adding the colors was easy as long as you stayed in the lines. I finished and looked back at my work to try ad see if it was any good, to say I was pleased didn't even cover it, I was immensely proud of this particular drawing.  
He walked over to see how I had done, "Do you like it?" I asked.  
I tilted my head up and over my shoulder to see him standing behind me. That was when I noticed how close he had gotten and he still had his shirt off, I was frozen in place.  
"Yes it looks quite nice, do you have a fever? Your blushing." He mocked.  
I turned my head away sharply, "No!"  
I heard, and felt, him chuckle. He wrapped his arms around me, making me stiff beyond belief, he rested his head on my shoulder.  
"I didn't know you were an artist?" He whispered into my neck.  
"I'm not, just a little painting here and there." I said, trying to relax into his hold, but his firm chest was making this difficult.  
I felt him fiddle with the jewel attached to my choker, which reminded me of why I was mad at him. I shoved him off me and started towards the door, I then turned my head back.  
"Don't think your forgiven that easily!" I snarled at him.  
With that I left and headed for bed.

 _"Hello again."  
Why can I not remember my dreams when I wake up?  
"Your conscious self probably does not want to recognize that it will have to change soon."  
Change?  
"I already told now that your mother-"  
Power is gone. Right. But why doesn't my conscious self not want to recognize it?  
"I don't know that's for you to answer. Now have the changes started coming in?"  
No, nothing yet.  
"Well watch out it could happen any minute. Also you seem rather close to that Demon there?"  
How do you know about that!?  
"Since I found you I can now watch you in the day time spiritually."  
That's creepy, you stalker!  
"Think what you like, is he the one that gave you that collar?"  
Its not a collar its a choker. And yes.  
"Ahh~"  
What does that mean?  
"Nothing you need to know right now, I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready."  
All he said was that it meant he owns me.  
"Then you already know."  
You can't own people though!  
"Its different for Demons, sweetheart, they own only one person, and once they have found that person they will never let go."  
How do you know so much?  
"I am a type of Demon myself."  
Oh? What if I were to miraculously die?  
"He would kill himself."  
That's terrible!  
"It is what it is."  
Your heartless.  
"Thank you."  
It wasn't a complement!  
"What ever we can talk more tomorrow night. Time to wake up."  
_

I woke up to the sunlight pouring in through the window and into my eyes. I kept having this nagging feeling that I was dreaming something and needed to remember, but I couldn't remember if it was anything important.


	49. Chapter 49

The first thing I woke up to again happened to be **his** face. I stretched out on the bed arching my back and putting my arms out, I yawned and then got up. He had been watching me throughout this display.  
"What?" I grouched at him.  
"You looked like an adorable little kitten." He smiled at me.  
I blushed, "Wha-!"  
I ignored it and went over to my wardrobe, doing my best to pretend he was invisible. I started to pick out a deep blue dress, when my sister came in my room looking out of breath.  
"What happened to you?" I asked.  
"Gregory says we need to practice our German!" She breathed in an urgent voice.  
I felt the blood drain from my face, "W-well I guess we'll just have to do _that._ "  
She nodded furiously, I went under my bed and started getting out the box that we had prepared for a time like this.  
"You may leave now." I said curtly to the butler who was still standing there hovering.  
He seemed confused but didn't question it to much as he left. After he was gone I ripped Christina out of her dress and took my nightgown off. We rushed to get into our boy peasant clothing, it was a bit dirty on purpose and nobody would question to dirty poor boys. We were dressed within a minute and I heard Gregory's footsteps coming.  
"Quick! In my arms now!" I whispered to Christina.  
She didn't question me as she jumped in my arms and I jumped out the window. What was unexpected was the fact that as soon as I was air born I got shot at by at by tranquilizers. I looked to see Mary fully prepared for me. Danngit! Those servants of ours have learned, I bet Gregory put her up to this. As soon as I hit the ground I ran like a bullet into the trees to try and get away, that's when my foot broke the wire that was there making a huge explosion that blew me back towards the house. I blame Hubert. I then saw Gregory casually look out my still open window.  
"Oh Mistress please do come back inside, it will be cold out today." He said as if he hadn't just tried to blow me to bits!  
"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!" I yelled up at him.  
"Don't worry we'll be sure to help you." He smiled at me, and I could hear the death threat in his voice.  
I then decided to take a different route and went strait into the forest that did not go towards town. A couple of grenades landed pretty close to me and I felt some tranquilizers whiz past me.  
Yet I was soon enough to far for them to catch us.  
"Yes we did it!" I exclaimed.  
"YAY!" Christina yelled.  
Apparently we celebrated to soon, when I saw a black silhouette chasing us, I let out an indescribable scream as I pumped my legs even faster. Which just so happened to scare the crap out of Christina and she yelled to, of course I knew who it was, but she did not. I tried to leap onto a tree to give me more of a boost but I had never done it with a passenger. The thing that shocked me was that instead of a boost it made me air born into the sky. Apparently to much leg power behind it, which made the person chasing us just have to wait till we fell downward. I saw him smiling as I landed in his arms.  
"Allow me to escort you home." He said cheerfully.  
"Alright put us down!" I snapped at him.  
As soon as we were both down I set Christina on her feet and she looked like it was the worst day of her life, for her it might have been.  
"SORRY!" I yelled as I made a mad dash for it.  
No way was I going to sit through a class of learning how to speak German! I already knew, French, Dutch, Spanish (Mexico), and English, and now Gregory say that we have to learn how to speak German. Heck no! So I ran off once again I was not giving up, I heard Christina yell behind me 'traitor!' Oh well, one of us has to live right? I heard him behind me but I didn't turn my head to confirm, I just kept on going as I pumped my legs faster and faster. At one point I pulled a tree branch back and I hoped it hit him in the face, but I didn't stay to make sure. Soon enough though I could no longer hear him behind me, I turned to see but there was nothing. I slowed to a stop and opened up my senses, closing my eyes, to see if I could feel or hear him. I couldn't, strange I must have lot him.  
Right as I thought that I opened my eyes and walked forward strait into a black chest! I yelped and jumped back at least ten feet.  
"Ah Miss Rodriguez, there you are. Come we must return or the others will start to worry." He smiled at me.  
"Don't fool with me! I know you're a kidnapper!" I pointed accusingly at him.  
He then put on a mask of concern, "What do you mean?"  
I glared at him, "My sister."  
"If I remember correctly it was you who gave her to me."  
"Yeah well..."  
"To think you would abandon her so easily." He said shaking his head.  
"It wouldn't be the first time." I mumbled looking at the ground.  
"Well come now we must be getting your sister." He held his hand out to me.  
"You left her alone!" I bellowed at him.  
He seemed shocked and confused at my outburst, "Well yes I had to come get you."  
It made since but it still pissed me off, "I can't believe you!" I yelled.  
Turning my heel on him I ran back to where I had left her, when I got there she was gone.  
"Crap" I whispered.  
I started feeling for her presence and sniffing the air for where she might be.  
"Christina come out my darling, okay." I said in a sweet voice.  
I suddenly heard sniffling and I ran in that direction, I found her crouched next to a tree.  
"Oh darling!" I scooped her up in my arms.  
She started blubbering, "I was *sob* alone and *sob* it was dark an *sob* couldn't *sob* breath."  
"Shhh~ your alright I got you." I comforted her, petting her head.  
Sebastian seemed confused by the sight, but I walked past him and started back towards the house. I wasn't going to make another attempt run with her in this state. When we came back to the house everything had been cleaned up as if it never happened. I walked up to Christina's room and set her on the bed getting two dresses out for the both of us, she finally came to.  
"Gah! I act like such a baby sometimes!" She complained, wiping away her tears.  
"Your traumatized what can I say, its my fault anyway you think I would have learned by now." I looked down at the last part, ashamed of myself.  
"Dude, we were what age again? We were six years old, you didn't know any better."  
"Yeah but I made you afraid to be in the forest alone. I didn't expect him to leave unattended."  
"I'm an adult, I also assume he didn't expect me to break down like that."  
"Yeah probably."  
"I'm pretty sure its a certain."  
"Whatever." I smiled at her, "Well lets get this over with."  
"Crap, well you know what they say."  
"What?" I asked.  
"Another one bites the dust."


	50. Chapter 50

I had my head down at the desk that I was given in our little school room, Christina also had a desk right beside mine and I peeked up at her through my curtain of hair and arm, I was pretending to be asleep. She looked so bored, I almost laughed, our tutor, Mr. Simons, was trying to get her to interact. I felt the light tap of a ruler on my head.  
"Miss Rodriguez, please get up and pay attention." Mr. Simons sighed.  
I didn't move, but my easy breathing, I was asleep in a very, very deep sleep. I'm trying to hypnotize myself, its not working very well I can still feel where everyone was at and hear them breathing. For some reason my senses have been getting stronger, maybe its just because I have had them for awhile.  
I was then smacked across the back of the head, which hurt.  
"Maria! Pay attention! The sooner we learn German, the sooner we can get out of this hell ho- I mean class." Christina must have been the culprit.  
I'll get her back later for that even if I did deserve it, a little. I just groaned and acted as if they were just disrupting my sleep.  
"Everyone knows your awake! So quit pretending!" Christina yelled at me exasperated.  
I just moved a little, still pretending. I then felt the shock of having freezing water poured on me.  
I jumped up and turned my deathly glare on the culprit, with a nice hiss that meant revenge.  
He smirked at me, "Ah so your finally awake now it would seem, Miss Rodriguez." Ooh I really, really hate that butler.  
"Mr. Michaelis was that really necessary?" Gregory asked from where he was at.  
"Oh my apologies my wrist slipped." He gave him a closed eyed smile.  
Like heck it did you-! Christina laughed but covered it up with a hand over her mouth. I turned to her and she sat up strait and acted as if nothing happened. Ooh I plan to murder two if not three people now, and they are all currently in this room. I then decided to play nice for now, good revenge needed planning, not some childish attack. I picked up my pen and looked at the board, memorizing everything up there, I turned back to my paper and copied it exactly as it was written even filling in the blanks. My work was done in lees than three minutes, I got up and walked out of the room, nose high and not making eye contact with any one. I was quickly just wandering the halls aimlessly, it was to cold to go outside and take a nap, and lately spiders have been showing up in the library. I guess I could go to the art room, but I've been in there lately and now it doesn't have such pleasant memories, remembering that night made me grit my teeth, cant believe I let my guard down.  
I went into my room and changed into my dress that was for the art room, it had paint stains all over it, I usually get a bit messy.  
I went in there and again I saw all the bare white walls, which made me come up with a crazy idea, I don't know if it'll work but I have got to try. I started taking all of the paintings out of the room.

(Sebastian's POV)  
I had to stay in that room till Christina Rodriguez finished her work for the language. I was surprised at how quickly Patricia finished, it made me wonder why she didn't just do that from the beginning. I will never understand cats, if she heard me say what would she say? I can never tell with her, I expected a harsher reaction from her when I put the water on her, but to my surprise she took it quite well... That scared me, not in the usually sense a human would think, but it frightened me to not know what was going to happen next because of that. I felt her presence in the art room as she called it. That art room confused me mostly, she has basically already confessed that she is not from here, but if not from here where?  
I was on my way over to the art room, when I started to see all of these portraits outside along the walls. That peaked my curiosity, I quickly followed them to where they led to the art room. One picture was covered unlike the rest, I removed the covering to see what it was, and smirked upon noticing it. It was _our_ picture, I never imagined that she would do something so daring.  
I saw that the door to the room was open, I heard her voice flowing out of it, I stopped dead in my tracks. I always froze when first hearing her sweet singing voice, I listened into the words.

" Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree,  
Wear a necklace of rope,  
Side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

Her voice faded out to mumbling those words and I was released from her spell. That was quite the depressing song, I wonder where she heard it, it must be from where ever she comes from. I walked into the room to see her up on a chair, and the painting that she was doing was, if nothing but remarkable. I stared in awe at her artwork. I took another step forward my shoe clicked on the ground seeming to snap her out of her thoughts as she turned to me with surprise on her face.  
"Oh!" She exclaimed.  
She was adorable whenever I was able to take her by surprise, another reason why I should do it more often.  
"Good evening, might I ask what this is?"  
She looked unsure if whether to really tell me or not, "This is a landscape."  
I froze at such a bland statement for a work such as this, "Oh?" I questioned.  
"Was there something you need?" She said curtly.  
Ah she is still mad with me, I couldn't figure out why, most women would be thrilled if I found any interest in them at all.  
"Oh nothing I was just checking to see if you need anything."  
"I don't." She said, ignoring me and turning back to her work.  
Well this might be a little more difficult than I thought, how does one go about trying to make the women not angry with you? I have never had to fix any mistake before, with women, so I hadn't a clue. Maybe if I just use a little force she'll give in, I looked up to her nice figure. Her back side was currently facing me and I saw she was not wearing a corset, that could make it easier. She had nice hips that had a very splendid curve and her waist was not to small to where it would look disproportionate, her thighs where nice and full just begging to be squeezed. Her back arc was very nice and reminded of how a cats form was shaped.  
I realized that she was looking at me realizing my staring, I quickly put on a disarming smile, which made her tense up.  
"Why are you still here?" She asked, trying to remain strong but her voice wavered a bit.  
"In case you need anything, I will stay here to make sure." She did not seem convinced with my statement, but went back to her work anyway.  
When she turned her back again I went back to my pondering, I wonder if force would really be the right course of action. I am willing to do it, more so than I thought I was, but she might not find my way to her liking. Then again I could make her like it. I had been very patient with her so far, but I am not sure how long one should wait and get to know there beloved before making them theirs. I could do it now, we were in a secluded enough part of this manor, and she wouldn't have enough strength to fight me off completely, but I want her to be more than willing when the time comes. So I will wait a bit longer, and make her infatuated with me. For now I should just enjoy the show that she outs on as she works, she also in not wearing a corset which makes it easier to see her curves.  
"Quit staring!" She snapped at me.  
I hadn't even realized that she had looked in my direction, "Ah yes my apologies." I smiled up at her.  
Yes I couldn't wait for that time to come.


	51. Chapter 51

Okay there is no way I can work like this, I don't even know if he has noticed but I have not done one single brushstroke since he has came in here. He is literally staring at me and his eyes keep _wandering,_ it is super creepy. Pervert. I guess I'll just give up now since I cannot get the walls done at this pace.  
I got off the chair I had been kneeling on, I started putting my things away properly.  
"Are you leaving?"  
I turned to him, "Yes." I deadpanned.  
I was doing it at quite a fast pace but apparently he wanted to piss me off even more.  
"Let me help you." He started moving towards me.  
"No, I've got it." I grabbed the rest of my things.  
I walked out in the hallway to see the mess I had made with moving everything outside, guess I'll put them in the sitting room right next door. We have a ton of extra rooms, but we were nobles and its all for appearances, so we don't require the servants to clean the outer rooms. As I was moving things into the room I noticed him staring at me again.  
I turned on him, "Do you need something?" I hissed at him.  
"Well I would like to help you, but you would probably get mad at me again." He smiled.  
"You guessed right." I went back to my work.  
It only took a couple of minutes for me to get everything in the room, by the end of it I was sweating a little at the humidity of the room. I puffed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I looked to tell him to leave, but I froze when I saw his eyes in cat slits and they were that pinkish color. What is he thinking!  
"Umm." I interrupted the silence.  
He came back to his sense and his eyes changed back to normal, "Yes?" He said with a pleasant smile.  
"Why do you keep staring at me?"  
He hesitated, "You are not wearing a corset."  
Thank you captain obvious, "And?"  
"Well your... sweat... makes it a bit se through." He said letting his eyes wander.  
I turned into a tomato, "Quit it!" I yelled and ran out of the room.  
I really needed to change since apparently I invited a horny demon to our house, man why did I di that again? Oh that's right, because I'm an idiot and wanted to cause trouble for the earl. Gosh for all I know he could be thinking about rapping me. Kyaa that's so scary! He could pull it off to since he is way stronger than me. I was soon in my room and changing into a new dress that was not that different from the last one, but he made me super self conscious so I couldn't just leave it.  
I went down to lunch to find my sister and Gregory already there, I sat down and started eating without a word. Not long after Sebastian came in, great that didn't make it suspicious at all! I turned to my butler before he could ask anything, I turned back into Maria.  
"Gregory, when are we scheduled to meet with the Duke of Manton and Baron Whelps?"  
He turned to me like normal, "You are scheduled to meet with the Duke of Manton this Tuesday and Baron Whelps is not till next week."  
"I need the documents for Manton, he needed the stock prices and the output."  
"May I ask why?"  
"He said it was to help with our products, then he told me that he also needed our keys and codes for them. All for the good of the company." My voice turned dark near the end of what I was saying.  
Gregory gave me a knowing look, "Of course, I will see to it that everything will be ready and taken _care of._ " Well that definitely double meaning.  
Sebastian acted as if he didn't get it at all and stood off to the side with a fake smile. I hate that smile. I left my food half uneaten.  
"Mistress are you not hungry?" Gregory asked, his voice laced with concern.  
"No, I'm not, please see to it that this mess is cleaned up." I walked down the hall briskly to my _office_. When I got there I quickly started going through my files, I looked up the Duke of Manton, he had a wife and two kids, almost looked like the perfect fatherly type. I then took out the folder that had what he was really up to, it showed him stealing from me and hanging around with a bunch of harlots. What a disgusting man, I really hate some men. In my past I had a man that barely knew me try and propose to me, it was even at a public event. It was considered quite a scandal when I turned him down so bluntly, probably because in this time women are suppose to get married and nothing else. I really don't like men, there all pigs who need to learn how to control themselves. Well there is that one man whom I like, if none of this had ever happened I bet would have tried to marry him, too bad he never cared for me in that way. I was basically like his little sister.  
I am getting off topic, I need to focus on this Manton guy that thinks he can go behind our backs and think he can get away with it. I don't know how our servants dispose of the people that we tell them to, but one time I heard a yell. I think it might have been Margret's fault for that one, she does have quite the dark side to her.  
I think this time I will take care of this man _personally,_ after all I am the one who hired him about year ago.


	52. Chapter 52

I spent the rest of the day in my 'office', saying it felt so foreign on my tongue even is I am the owner of some huge company. I was writing a letter when _he_ knocked on my door, I could tell it was him because I could feel and smell him. Weird I usually can't feel people unless they're closer.  
"Come in." I said not looking up.  
I heard him enter and he stayed there.  
"Yes?" I said.  
"It is now time for dinner."  
"I'm not hungry, tell Gregory to bring what he usually does."  
I left it at that, I expected him to leave but when I didn't hear him leave I looked up. Hmm he wasn't there.  
"What is that?"  
I jumped from the voice directly behind me, I looked and he had moved himself right behind my left shoulder, he seemed smug about it too. I glared at him.  
"Leave, your distracting me."  
I went back to my work and started writing again, I read over what I had already wrote. It sounded civil enough. He still hadn't left, I reached over and pulled the string that would bring one of my servants to me. Sebastian seemed confused till a couple minutes later Gregory came in.  
"Yes Mistress?"  
"Move this thing from presence, also I want the _thing_ you usually make me." I didn't look up from my work.  
"Consider it done." He replied.  
He called Sebastian over and when said person didn't move he went over to him and grabbed his arm to pull him away, which failed.  
"I am watching over the Mistress, I feel something might occur tonight." Sebastian smiled trying to remove the other butler.  
I ignored their little banter as l finished my letter I got the envelope out. I put the melted wax on it and stamped it, putting it in the stack of other letters that needed to be mailed. Gregory still hadn't gotten Sebastian out, apparently he thought it was funny to be stubborn.  
"Gregory go make me that _thing_ I can take care of the problem in here."  
The butler bowed giving me his apologies for not being able to remove the nuisance and left to go get it. I then looked at Sebastian with an irritated look in my eye.  
"May I inquire why you demand on being so stubborn as to stay be my side?" I growled at him.  
"Only to protect you." He smiled not the least bit moved.  
"Now what's the real reason?" I glared.  
He smirked, "Do you hate my presence so much?"  
"I'm starting to." I got up and faced him, I came up to about the middle of his neck, "If you refuse to leave willingly then I will have to force you."  
He saw right through my bluff, I could never have enough strength for that, "Oh do try." He mocked.  
I have the sudden urge to strangle him, I don't know why some girls love arrogant men. They just seem to really tick me off. I walked over to the door and opened it gesturing for him to go, he didn't. I sighed and went back over to him, I started circling him debating how I should go about this. I could try to lure him out, but he would never fall for such a stupid trick. I could try and use strength I don't have, but he would probably laugh at me. Maybe if I get enough people in here and cause a scene, but I don't want to embarrass myself.  
His eyes seemed to follow my every moved, I then had the idea to just surprise attack him. I went to the window opening it up acting like I was just looking out grouching. This could work if I have the element of surprise. Then when I knew he least expected it I turned around with lighting speed and threw it.  
It hit him smack dab in the nose! He seemed a little annoyed that there was a huge wet blob of snow in his face, it made me lose my cool.  
I burst into uproarious laughter and there was no way I could hold any of it in. I grabbed my stomach and hunched over in laughter. I couldn't tell if he was pissed or amused with me, it might have been a mix of both.  
I then went over and started pushing his back, "Alright, alright enough out now." I giggled as I pushed him towards the door.  
He let me push him and when he was out I slammed the door in his face, now that was over with. I went back to my desk and calmed down and started working again, Gregory came in a few minutes later with what I asked for.  
"How did you get him out Mistress?" He asked.  
I smiled, "I gave him what he deserved."  
He put the item on my desk and I took a quick lick of it, so good~.  
"Mistress I would rather you eat it with a spoon."  
"Where's the fun in that?" I teased taking another lick.  
Gregory just sighed and left me, if any one ever saw me do this other than him and Christina I would probably die of embarrassment. I was licking some delicious cream yogurt, like a cat. So I still follow a little bit of my instinct even in human form, I probably shouldn't. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice the presence behind me.  
"So that's the thing you meant?"  
I jumped and turned to see Sebastian on the window seal, crap I forgot to close it! I don't think he saw me licking it though, so I am still safe for now.  
"Yes, I have it whenever my hunger leaves me." I set the bowl down and went back to my work, I was not going to eat from it with him here.  
I started working again and he came and stood behind me, looking over my shoulder.  
"Are you going to leave?" I asked.  
"No why?" He smiled.  
I want to eat my yogurt! "Your bothering me."  
"Ah my apologies." Liar!  
I ignored him and went back to my work, I only had a little bit to get done now and I did not want him disturbing me. If I could get this done perhaps Gregory would let me have a bit of freedom.  
"Where's the spoon?"  
I blushed and ignored him. He seemed to get it and worse he said it out loud!  
"You were lapping it up." That makes it sound even creepier!  
I got up and ignored him as I took my bowl and went out of my office. I started heading towards my room, I saw Christina on the way and I quickly took her arm so I wouldn't have to spend another moment with that Demon. She didn't question it and let me cling to her arm. We went up to her room and I went and sat on her bed.  
"So how's life, Sister Dearest?"  
"Your creepy."  
"Crap he must be rubbing off on me."  
"Who?  
"Nobody."  
"You suck at lying."  
"I know." I said ashamed, I started licking up the contents of my bowl.  
"You know you could at least try to act human." She grimaced.  
"Where's the fun in that." I giggled.  
"Disgusting."  
"You wound me!" I did an over exaggerated gesture holding my hand over my heart.  
"Knock it off moron." She laughed.  
"You know you love me."  
"Yes, yes I do. So who are you hiding from?"  
"Nobody." I averted my gaze.  
"Sure~ your not, your just a big scaredy cat." She mocked.  
"That is so insulting in more ways than one. And I am not!"  
"Yes you are, you always run away whenever something confronts you."  
"That's true but that's beside the point."  
"What's the point then?"  
"Let's sleep!" I announced with a smile.  
"Alright sure scaredy cat~" She smirked.  
I blew out the candles and quickly finished off my snack. I then ran and hopped onto the bed shaking the whole thing.  
"Hey! Knock it off!" Christina half whispered, half screamed.  
I giggled and we both got under the covers.


	53. Chapter 53

I woke up the next morning feeling restless, I had way to much energy in my system. I was practically bouncing off the bed when Gregory officially woke us up, I shook Christina awake and she was pissed by that.  
"You do realize that sleep is like my heaven?!" She glared at me.  
I giggled, "Oh you'll get over it anyway lets see what should we do first?" I said putting a finger to my lips.  
"How about we go back to sleep." Christina dead panned.  
"Breakfast it is then!" I grabbed her arm and started down the hall.  
We were soon in the dinning room and our servants and Sebastian looked shocked.  
"Mistresses you do realize you are not yet dressed?" Said Mary.  
I looked down at myself in haste afraid they meant I was naked, but I was just in a nightgown. I waved it off and went to my seat as did Christina.  
"So what's going on today?" I said cheerfully digging into my meal.  
"Nothing Mistress, you finished all of your paper work yesterday." Said Gregory proudly.  
I smiled, "So nothing~" I cooed.  
"Yes?" Said Gregory a hint of confusion in his voice.  
"Christina~"  
She looked up from her meal and when she saw the look in my eye she rejected the idea.  
"No. Absolutely not." It was a strait up no.  
But I had to try and challenge that, I widened my pupils and gave her some fake tears.  
"But sister" I cried.  
"No."  
"B-"  
"No."  
"P-"  
"No."  
"I-"  
"No. And quit that its creepy." She said in a disgusted tone, I missed the sharp look that the black butler gave her.  
I fixed my pupils back to a human shape, and then gave her puppy dog eyes as much as it pained me.  
"Please sister" I cried.  
She sighed exasperated, "Maybe later."  
I growled, "You always say that."  
She smirked, "But sister you never remind me."  
"Gah! Never mind."  
I let the silence stay for a couple more minutes as we ate our meals.  
"I'll just go by myself." I said loud enough for her to hear.  
She glared at me, "I am not going."  
"You keep telling yourself that." I smirked, she probably wouldn't come since she has an iron will, but it was nice to tease her.  
I walked out of the room and up to my own, I put on the peasant boy clothes, I don't know why but she does not love this as much as I do. She wants to do it sometimes but then she won't do it again for a whole another month! I could not wait that long, I need to get out some of this pent up energy. I put a bag of coins around my neck, but then I saw the choker. Crap I need to cover that up or else this huge jewel will give me away.  
I took a scarf that I did not care that much about and was a pretty plain color, I jumped out my window like normal. I rubbed it in the dirt a bit just to make it look not to good for where I was going. I successfully hid the choker that was a terrible gift.  
I started running towards my destination, but I was shocked at my sudden burst of speed. I skid to a stop, and looked down at my legs. They didn't look any different, I don't think I have gained any muscle in the last couple of days? Where could this sudden power come from. I then ran again and stopped trying to detect what it was. I did this a couple more times before I gave up on it and just went to where I wanted to.  
It was going to be Christmas soon so I thought since she wasn't here I could buy her a Christmas gift now and save the trouble of trying to come up with a big scheme later.  
When I was in town I couldn't fine anything that she would just love, it was really difficult to find something for Christina since she never knows what she wants anyway. I saw some nice pieces of jewelry but she wouldn't wear it after the first day so it was useless. I went looking through store to store and no luck, soon enough I was just wandering through some low rate stores when something caught my eyes.  
It was a nice piece of jewelry, which I know I already said I would not get her anything like that, but it was two necklaces and one showed a black cat saying 'best' and a white cat saying 'friends'. So a bit cliché but it was better than everything else I had come across today. I went to go buy it, but it just seemed like not enough so I felt the need to buy something else just to make it more fun to unwrap.  
I kept up my mission on finding her something else, which took hours! It really sucked and by the end of it my feet hurt and I still had nothing! I did not let that deter, I mean London is huge there had to be something that will fit her.  
I went into a book store and started looking through the books, there wasn't even really anything good. I kept running my finger down the shelf looking for anything really at this point.  
"We'll be closin' in five minutes." Said the shop boy.  
I walked up to him, "Hey what do women around my age want?" I asked him.  
He looked at me confused, so I explained, "I need something for my friend and she's a girl but I don't know what to get her."  
He thought I looked like a boy which is why he might have said the next thing, "Ah~ Something for that lady of yours." He grinned.  
I didn't feel the need to deny it, "Yeah, what should I get her?"  
"Well if you want to drop a few hints how 'bout dis book her' I'm sure she'll like it." He said handing a book over.  
It was a...Well... Dirty book. It was about how to have sex and all other methods. I blushed and said the first thing that popped into my mouth.  
"So you think she'll get the hint?" I said with wary eyes, well now anyone looking thought I was a guy. I don't even know why I said that.  
I ended up buying the stupid book! Stupid peer pressure! After I said that last line there was no way I could just say no and walk out of there. Oh well she should be able to use it in future relationships. I wonder if she'll like it, thank heavens it is in a paper bag right now so no one can see the shame that I bought.  
I quickly hurried home after that, I jumped through my window only to be ambushed by a sister tackling me to the ground.  
"Gah!" I yelled as we fell.  
"Got you~!" She cooed.  
"Get off!" The book was almost showing.  
"First one question! What did you do today?"  
"Nothing! Off!" I yelled.  
"Man your so angry why?"  
"No reason!"  
I stood up making her fall to the ground and I ran into my closet hiding my presents for her, I was back a second later.  
"Okay now what were we talking about?" I smiled cheerfully, now that the dynamite was hidden.  
"Wow that was a mood swing." She said in disbelief.  
"Would you rather I be grumpy?"  
"No I like happy you much better."  
"Good so what do we do now?"  
"Well I told the other to wait until you got home to have dinner, but you took quite a while."  
"Yeah I was having some trouble." I scratched the back of my head.  
"Like?" She rose an eyebrow.  
"Lets go eat before it gets cold!" I grabbed her arm and we ran out the door.  
"Bet I can beat you there!" She challenged.  
"We both know you can't." I said.  
"No inhuman strength! Only human strength! Ready set Go!" She ran down the hall.  
I chased after her at a 'human' speed, I'll let her win not like I want to deal with a grumpy Christina. She started running down the stair but I just hopped up on the railing and slid down.  
"Cheater!" She yelled.  
We both arrived at the dinning room at the same time, I had taken off most of the clothes I was wearing before so now I was just in a shirt and pants. We fell to the floor, because Christina grabbed me as she went down.  
"Real graceful, Christina, Real graceful." I said to her.  
She huffed and went to her chair, Gregory gave us a reprimanding look.  
"Mistresses are you five?"  
I gasped in feigned shock, "Gregory how could you! We are not five!" I took a deep breath, "We are three." I finished.  
Christina started giggling as I avoided Gregory's glare.


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: So I don't know if any of my readers are keeping track of how many days Sebastian has been there, but it has been three days and we are now going into the fourth. I also noticed that I still had a lot I wanted to put into this story so I think I might instead make a sequel, probably called something lame like 'past time 2' :-P but oh well and also one of these chapters in the near future are going to have them doing the 'dirty deed', as I like to call it. So I will put that chapter in this but I will give a heads up to where if you do not want to read that you can simply skip that one chapter. Okay here's the next chapter!  
**

 _I still can't remember anything when I wake up!  
"Yes this seems to be a tedious task to talk to you when you are asleep."  
Well thanks for the advice on how to fix this!  
"At least you can now remember everything when you are asleep since the first time I talked to you, you seemed to have forgotten."  
Yes I remember that first talk, but I don't get why the only thing that changed was the fact that Sebastian put a stupid choker on me.  
"...Hmmm?"  
What?  
"How do you see that Demon?"  
Why would that have any importance?  
"Just answer it."  
Well he seems to be able to push all of my buttons and he always hangs around me, he loves my cat parts, the weirdo, and he is one of the most annoying arrogant rude and selfish people I have met!  
"Well that's interesting, I guess you must have already chose him."  
What!  
"So that means he is making you grow stronger, but yet because of him we cannot see each other, how sad."  
Yes because I would totally like to see my long lost father who was never there for me.  
"I'm here now."  
Gah, so what a persons childhood is one of the most important times in there life, and I didn't have a father and I barely had a mother.  
"Get over it~"  
Also I am confused on how you can communicate with me even though I am in the past and you technically haven't made me yet.  
"That is because I am with you not the time period, my spirit goes to you, even though my physical self cannot come to you."  
Okay I guess that makes a bit of sense, also you still haven't told me your name yet!  
"... My nickname is Luci."  
Isn't that a girls name?  
"Demon's names don't have genders."  
Okay~?  
"Did you want to ask anything that might benefit you?"  
No, because all the stuff I did ask you said you couldn't tell me till we met in person.  
"Well yeah you would have to the full story and it would take way to long for these short little night chats we have, but there is one thing I should tell you to do."  
What's that?  
"Get closer to that Demon!"  
...Why?  
"Because I would like to see him settled down, he is one of the oldest out of his family."  
Hmm makes me think I might be one of the youngest?  
"Oh you are **the youngest,** I am actually quite surprised he picked you, even though age doesn't really matter to a demon your maturity levels are very different."  
...Umm thank you?  
"Nope its an insult."  
Well that's one way to be direct, anyway I think its about time for my butler to come in.  
"Hmm yes but its only your butler in a way~"  
Oh crap its Sebastian coming to wake me isn't it?  
"You'll see~"  
_

I crushed my eyes even more closed when bright light hit them, I rolled over onto my stomach and groaned.  
"Miss Rodriguez it is time to get up now." Came his velvet voice of hotness.  
That did it, I snapped, from lack of sleep and him being so darn sexy. I couldn't stand it I felt like I was suffocating. I jumped out of bed with lightening speed and wrapped my hands around his throat, as I let out a hiss. Unknown to me, that my cat self decided to make an appearance. He was taken completely off guard by my attack, but I only got to bash his head into the ground once before he had the upper hand in it. He was so much stronger than me there was no way I'd ever win, he quickly got my hands off of him and flipped me over, pinning my arms to my sides with his legs as he smirked down at me putting his hand to his chin as if in deep thought.  
"My, my what to do about that temper?" He chided, looking smug about it to.  
That only seemed to fuel my fire, as I gave him the death glare and my eyes turned to silts. I eyed his jugular wishing I could tear it off of him, he seemed to catch where my eyes where.  
"Now, now we should save the _games_ for later, after all we wouldn't want you getting tired before _we_ \- I mean the day is through." He smirked down at me.  
I blushed at his comment, this is obviously sexual harassment. I've had enough.  
"I order you to get off me this instant!" I yelled at him through seething eyes of hate.  
"Order me?"  
"You are serving me right now, don't forget that!" I yelled at him.  
He seemed to be contemplating something, but he decided to get off either way, I sighed in relief as I got up. He then went over to my wardrobe and started picking out my outfit.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
He seemed to have everything he wanted he then went to set it on the bed, he ignored me!  
Right as I was about to speak he finally said something, "Please sit on the bed Mistress."  
"What?" I was dumbstruck.  
He seemed a amused by my expression, but he took my hand and led me over to the bed setting me down. I allowed this to happen because I was curious to see what he was scheming. After he set me on the bed he brought the stuff closer and then he-! He tried to lift up my night gown! Which I was naked underneath!  
"What Do You Think Your Doing!" I bellowed at him, making sure that my nightgown showed nothing to the best of my abilities.  
"Serving you." He smiled up at me, from his kneeling place on the floor.  
"Like heck you where!" I yelled.  
"But Mistress didn't you say you wanted me to serve you." Dangit his pouting face was sexy and adorable, stay strong!  
"That doesn't mean to strip me!"  
"Ahh but you are wrong it is part of the butlers duty to make sure that there master or mistress is presentable in front of others, that is a butler's aesthetics."  
"Not in this household! Get out! I can dress myself!"  
"Mistress do you want me to serve you or do you not?" He sighed, but I could tell the fun he was having.  
Both choices were equally dangerous, if I say he doesn't have to then that gives him free reign to harass me and ignore my orders, if I say he does he'll have the opportunity to see me naked! But he'll follow my orders. Dangit I hate tough life decisions, and this is a life decision because I'm sure on both accounts he is going to scar me for life.  
He seemed to sense my discomfort and him being the demon he is decided to take advantage of my weak stability at the moment.  
"Ah Mistress please let me serve you." He smiled and he started to remove my nightgown again.  
My hands blocked him though from going any farther than mid thighs, he sighed at this.  
"Mistress~" I didn't budge, "Love, please~"  
Well he was referring to our little side relationship, which I had a weak spot for, even though I was still pissed about the choker thing, which is still stuck on me. I slowly eased my hands away allowing him to lift it up further till it was completely off, showing my naked body. I had been a deep shade of red this entire time, but I felt the blush deepen when he started looking up and down, so I tried to cover myself with my arms.  
"Hurry up." I demanded as best I could.  
I heard him chuckle, but he got me dressed quickly much to my relief and I was soon out of my room heading down to breakfast.


	55. Chapter 55

I was very tired and it was only about lunch time! That stupid butler had been keeping an eye on me all day, and I was back to being Maria, because my sister had gotten on to me about how horribly I was slacking with my acting skills. So this morning said butler had dressed me up like a proper lady and the whole day I had been acting like I was suppose to, except this morning when I had attacked him, but he seemed to be deliberately trying to set me off. At breakfast he mentioned the choker, which I kept my temper nice and in check for, I seemed to be cooling off from that incident, and all day he had followed me around like a little puppy asking me annoying questions that he knew the answer to. I was now in my office with my butler, Gregory, and we were going over some future plans for the company. While the annoying butler was in the background, literally right behind me, keeping silent. For now.  
"Gregory I was wondering if we were to put a rise on this particular item, it would sell better, yes?"  
"What makes you think that Mistress?"  
"Well its quite simple I was wandering around the other day I heard a women going all over town looking for it which must mean that it is sold out in other places and is a much wanted item." I remembered the women I heard in the background the day I had gone looking for my sister's gift, I ignored it at the time but it could prove useful in the future.  
"Ahh well you should speak about it to the duke of Manton when he comes."  
"No I rather speak about it to Baron Whelps, besides it would be useless to tell Manton." I said bored.  
Gregory understood, "Of course, Mistress?"  
"Yes?"  
"Should we entertain him?"  
I smirked, "Of course we should, but I think I will personally entertain him, alright?"  
He frowned, "Yes Mistress."  
I quickly started filling out a letter to go to the Baron Whelps to inform him that he was to be placed even higher up and to congratulate him for working so hard with us. I started writing another paper to the Duke of Manton telling him I wanted him here Tuesday instead and that he should hurry because we had new plans for the company that we wanted to invest in. I then started filling out orders to increase productivity of that one product we had newly released.  
"I'm curious as to why you play for fun some days and work all day others." Said an annoying voice behind me.  
Gregory had already left, and done nothing to take the other servant with him already realizing that are relationship was a bit different than the normal servant and master. I ignored it and kept working on my work to make it sound as professional as possible.  
"Now tell me Maria~" He drawled my name out, "why did you first accept the name that I gave you?"  
"You never gave me name." I said quickly not looking up, concentrating on my work.  
He paused for a moment, "Oh are you denying that fact?"  
I ignored him and quickly finished the page I was on.  
"I am not ignoring any fact, the fact is that you were not the first person to call me by that name." I said.  
"Who was the first to call you by such a name then?"  
I didn't hesitate, "My mother."  
I was shocked I told him the truth so easily but I brushed it off, it was just a name anyway. I finished my work and I got up, not looking at the person behind me, I started walking out of the room. I went out and I saw Mary coming down the hall.  
"Ahh Mary can you be sure to give these to Gregory and tell him to mail these as soon as possible." I smiled.  
"Of course Mistress." She took the paper work in my hands.  
I continued down the hall wondering where my sister was, it was always nice to just be able to hang out with a best friend, especially with everything else you do is a lie. I heard her nice soprano voice coming down the hall, as I ignored the presence behind me, I went into our music room to see she was singing an opera song in French. He voice was amazing and much better than mine, but she told me my voice was more beautiful so we could never really tell.  
"Well, well look at who we have here. Singing their little heart out." I grinned as I leaned against the door frame.  
She stopped and turned to see me, "Shouldn't you be working?"  
"Well hello to you too, and no I finished." I said walking towards her.  
"Well did you want something, and why is he following you?" She asked looking around me to see the black butler.  
"Who?" I smiled innocently, "Anyway I wanted some girl talk and I wanted your specialty~" I sang.  
She groaned, "Urg now? And why?"  
"Well yes now it is about lunch time, and because I get tired of upper class food, as crazy as it sounds."  
"Alright come on lets go." She said leading me towards the kitchen, with the third wheel trailing us. "So what did you want to speak about?"  
"Anything and everything." I said.  
"Well that narrows it down." She replied sarcastically.  
I giggled, "Okay then how about your love life?"  
"Other than kissing you I don't have any fun, what about you?"  
"Oh you already know about that." I waved off a blush hinting my cheeks.  
"Yes but your guy is here." She pointed to the still silent, yet now smirking, butler.  
"Whatever, he's annoying." I continued onward.  
"Well aren't you cruel." She smiled.  
"He deserves it."  
"Ooh~ And what did he do to deserve such harsh treatment?"  
I held up the jewel of the choker on my neck.  
She laughed, "That's nothing, guys to that all the time."  
"I'm pretty sure you don't realize what exactly it is." I deadpanned.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, come on lets go!" I dragged her towards the kitchen.


	56. Chapter 56

I was sitting on the counter eating a apple, as a certain black butler stood in the background occasionally making himself annoying, as my sister went to work.  
"So what are you in the mood for?"  
"Something from back home... Like Hamburgers!" I pointed at her with a smile, "The really juicy ones!" I declared.  
"Alright." She said as she got to work.  
Tatima was one of the best cooks I knew, if you exclude all the servants here, she was a amazing at making American food. She learned it all from her mother who learned it from her mother, so it was like legit family recipes. Her burgers were amazing and everything else too, but one of my favorites is a green bean casserole. That is what is wrong with the other countries in the world. They don't have casseroles! I never knew why but it is apparently an American thing, but there so good!  
"Do you need any help with anything?" The annoying butler said.  
"No." I answered for her.  
She seemed amused at the way I was treating him, but he deserved it. I don't know when I'll forgive him, lets be serious here I ain't staying mad forever, but it was not now. Especially when he hasn't even apologized!  
"Darling could you get me the seasonings?"  
"Mhmm~" I hopped off the counter.  
I was surprisingly in a good mood, but the butler over there just soured me a bit.  
"You follow her orders without delay." The butler observed, but seemed confused by it.  
"Yeah, so what?" I challenged.  
"Nothing.. its just different." He said.  
My sister chuckled, "Are you referring to the way _cats_ never listen to people." She turned to look at him smiling.  
"I was." He replied.  
"Seriously people, I am right here." I said as I went through the drawer getting all the seasonings, "Its because I respect and love that women over there and will do mostly anything she asks." I explained.  
"Hmm." He hummed.  
"Alright here you go!" I layed out the pile of seasonings on the counter my sister was going to use.  
She came over and looked at the pile, "You forgot parsley."  
"Hmm did I? I didn't see it."  
She then went over to where most of them were kept, "You might be right seems like we must be out."  
"Oh well, we can do without that little seasoning." I sighed as I got back up on the counter having my legs swing back and forth.  
Christina then got to work and started mixing the meat with what it needed, when she got those two patties starting to cook she started chopping up the vegetables we would put on our burgers. I watched her go around the room, I never got bored of watching her work as weird as it sounds. She hummed to herself as she briskly went about the room, she then handed me a glass of water.  
"What's this for?"  
"Most people drink it." She said.  
I glared at her, "I know that. I mean why did you give this to me?"  
"You seemed thirsty." I'm pretty sure that's a lie.  
I let it slide and I started drinking the liquid down absentmindedly. I felt a presence next to me and I look to see a certain butler had moved himself closer to me, though he was avoiding eye contact. I glared at the figure, but went back to watching my sister.  
"So do you like singing the opera often?" I asked.  
"Only if I'm in the mood, why?" She replied not looking in my direction.  
"Because you usually don't sing it in front of me, but I hear you singing it throughout the halls."  
She blushed, "Oh I didn't realize you'd be able to hear that good."  
"Don't worry none of your secrets are safe with me." I gave her a cheesy grin.  
"Oh yes I feel so relieved now." She replied sarcastically.  
I giggled and we kept talking about things that didn't really matter, till I felt someone right at my side who I had been trying to ignore.  
"Do you need something?" I gave him my best fake smile.  
"No nothing at the moment." He returned the fake smile.  
Gosh I wish I could claw his face out. Now that he was closer though I could smell him a lot better and it made my mouth water. Danngit why did he have to have the animal of a bird! I needed to hunt again, it wasn't that long ago I hunted, but still with him here it might make things a bit difficult. I turned my head away from him sharply so I wouldn't have to smell him to much. I refocused all my attention on my sister as she finished up our food.  
"Is there a problem?" Asked a person next to me.  
"Not at all." I didn't look his direction but I still had that fake smile on.  
"Alright its done." Announced my sister.  
Thank heavens! I jumped off the counter and went over to a stool and sat next to my sister, as she set the plate down. My stomach was grumbling and I quickly shoved the food into my mouth with my hands.  
"This particular meal does not require utensils?" The butler asked.  
My sister answered, "This is what we call finger food, we have many of these types of foods back home."  
"Ah" He said as he looked like he was thinking, "Where do you come from exactly?"  
I snickered and whispered to my sister, 'tell him in the form of a riddle. Lets see if he's smart enough.' She chuckled and went with my plan.  
"Well lets see we are from here, but not. And are the only ones from our home who have come here, time is our road."  
Okay now with that last part she was definitely telling him, even though it wasn't that much of a riddle. It was true though which I found funny because he couldn't seem to figure it out.  
I quickly finished my meal and decided going to the library would be the best thing to do, I left before the butler could notice and I raced down the halls just to be sure.


	57. Chapter 57

When I got to the library I saw the very lovely and plush couch that was placed so nicely next to the window right where the sun shined in. I quickly skipped over to it and jumped onto the couch taking in the little warmness the sun offered though it was cold outside. I loved basking in the sunlight, even before I turned it was so relaxing and usually made me fall asleep, and this time was no different.

 _"So how's it going back in the past earth?"  
Fine, why?  
"Have you slept with that Demon yet?"  
W-WH-WHAT THE HECK! You do not ask such a personal question right off the bat!  
"But I'm your father~"  
Don't be so whiny! And same rules apply! We haven't even met in person.  
"Well we will, once you start remembering your dreams then we can set a time and place in Hell."  
*Silence*  
_ _"What?"_  
 _In Hell!_  
 _"Yes, in Hell, this is your home whether you accept it or not, so you need to come here at least once."_  
 _What's with this sudden demanding tone?_  
 _"I'm trying to sound like a parent, I do have other kids you know, and they treat me with a lot more respect than you do!"_  
 _Oh pity~ How many siblings do I have anyway?_  
 _"Over hundred."_  
 _WHAT!_  
 _"I am the Demon with the most kids in Hell so even I lost count, I could name the all if I really wanted to though."  
... You whore.  
"EXCUSE YOU!"  
Anyway I have feeling I am going to waking up soon.  
"Oh your getting better at this, your senses must be starting to heighten."  
Whatever._

I woke up to the feeling of pleasure on my back, as my tail came up and accidently hit me in the nose. Then gentle, but firm fingers came up and smoothed it out. I purred in absolute delight at the sensation.  
Wait?  
TAIL!  
I snapped up and looked towards the source of the pleasure feeling to see a smirking butler look up at me from his kneeling position next to the couch.  
"What do you think your doing?" I demanded with venom.  
"I was getting out all the stiff muscles in your back when you decided to... do that." He gestured to my body.  
Me being in my cat form did not alarm me, what did alarm me was the fact that I had changed while being asleep. That has never happened before I have always been in control of my changes. I quickly looked away from him out of embarrassment, that's when I noticed it was dark outside.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"It is about 9:00 in the evening."  
"Why didn't you say so! Crap I bet Christina's pissed!" I yelled suddenly scaring the butler next to me.  
"It is fine," He reassured me, " I told her you were working and then I found you here." He then smirked, "Did you know that you purr even louder when asleep?"  
I blushed out of anger and embarrassment, "Excuse you! What right do you have to touch me!?"  
He then got way to close to my face backing me back up a bit so our noses didn't touch. He had a serious face on, but it quickly turned into a smile as he touched my choker.  
"This does, and soon this mark will be completely permanent." His red eyes bore into mine, "We could make it permanent now~" He whispered to me seductively.  
*SLAP*  
My hand stung from the sudden quickness of slapping him, as it was still in the air and started turning red. His head was still turned the other way from the shock of it.  
"Do not touch me so freely." I growled.  
I then got up, with elegance, and walked out of the room. I walked through the halls briskly, never turning to see if he was close by. Once I was in my room I closed the door and my knees crumbled making me fall to the ground. My heart was beating at a rapid pace, and I finally allowed my face to become the deep red color it was trying to be.  
The way he said the last sentence actually made me want to go to his room and let him claim me. I had to get out of that situation, so I acted on instinct and slapped him in the face! Oh I am going to regret that so much! I don't know how to face now! What if he is mad? Or will he not want me anymore! I rolled around on the ground out of frustration, I can't figure this guy out!  
I put my hand to my chest and tried to calm my racing heart, oh why can't falling for someone be easy! I started taking deep breaths and I went over to my mirror and made sure my face was back to its normal color.  
Just a couple months ago I would have thought that falling in love for me would be impossible, but now... I don't know what to think. Especially with a Demon no less! That's the real shocker, but still someone with my background shouldn't have fallen in love at least not easily. Maybe that's why this whole thing is so difficult, but still I feel like this is easier than it should be. Almost as if this was suppose to happen, it felt weirdly good and right. The ironic thing was that this was with a Demon.  
I quickly turned out the lights and crawled into bed, I wasn't really that sleepy since I had a nice long cat nap, but it was time for bed so I might as well sleep some. Man, if there is a type of cat I am it must be the lazy house cat, or the mischievous playful one.  
I fell back asleep quickly. My dreams, finally having dreams again, being filled of nothing but ravens and black butlers.


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: A HUGE thanks to Lia, Tina, Grace, PetVet1023, and MaelikiM. Thanks so much for reviewing, and making me feel like this story actually has some worth. Also this dream of Patricia's is a little... adult-ish... just a warning a head of time. So skip the italics if you want to.  
**

* * *

 _The black feathers came raining down on me, they were so soft and felt lite to the touch. I felt his hands squeeze my thighs, as he came up to my face. I looked into those red eyes right before they dived down again. I moaned in delight.  
"S-Sebastian." I moaned from his touch.  
_

(Sebastian's POV)  
I had been going to each room making sure they were hot enough to were the ladies of the house did not get too cold. I just happened to be in Patricia's room when I thought she woke up.  
"S-Sebastian." She mumbled from her sleepy state.  
"Excuse me, I wa-" I stopped from the next sound she made.  
"Hah-" She moaned and twisted herself up in her sheets.  
I felt my eyes turn demonic, seeing her say **my name** as she was having one of those types of dreams. I could feel a bit of pride swell in my chest as I watched her for the next couple minutes. I then went back to my work after she had calmed down a bit, I exited the room and started going down the halls. Soon she would be able to feel what it is really be liked to be touched by me.

(Patricia's POV)  
I woke up to bright light streaming into my room, I got up and stretched lazily. I looked to see who had opened my window and saw Sebastian there, I then remembered my dream of him, since he seemed to bring it all back. I blushed, but kept my face indifferent. I thought it would Gregory today because of my actions last night.  
I felt super refreshed though with all the extra sleep I had gotten, but I never thought I would be having a dream like that, its been at least two years since I've had a dream like that.  
"Good morning, Mistress." He smiled at me as if he knew some sort of inside joke.  
"Morning." I said suspiciously.  
I quickly got up and went to go pick out my outfit today.  
"Would you like me to help you get dressed today?" He asked innocently.  
I had the sudden urge to claw his eyes out, I suppressed it and gave him a dazzling smile, "No thank you, please go make yourself useful somewhere else."  
He seemed put off about how I was handling the situation, but I ignored him as he left. It was nice to finally have some peace and quiet for once in the morning. I quickly got dressed, wearing a loose corset today and I got out around the same time as my sister.  
"Ah Maria how did you sleep?"  
I then felt my face become a dark shade of red, dang it Sebastian!  
Her eyebrows shot up and she pounced on me in the next second.  
"Tell me everything!" She demanded fiercely.  
I sighed in defeat, there was no way I was going to win against her, "Okay, but lets go into your room first."  
She grabbed my hand and dragged me inside, we went over to her bed and sat down. She looked at me with expectant eyes.  
"Okay.. well.. it was just a dream, but a very realistic feeling one if I do say so myself."  
"Oh!" She was shocked, then she smirked at me, "Was it one of _those_ dreams?"  
I blushed, "Yeah."  
She was so excited about this, "And who with!?"  
"I'm pretty sure you already know." I gestured with my hand.  
"Well yeah, but it is so much better coming from your own lips!"  
"Well it was Sebastian, and... um... I don't think I was wearing any clothes...and... I don't think he was wearing any either." I was speaking in a barely audible voice at this point with my face flushed a crimson red.  
"Oh! My goodness! Your growing up!" She exclaimed clapping her hands together.  
I smacked her arm, "Shut it! I am grown up for your information!"  
"Yes, but not maturity wise and sexually wise!"  
"Shut it! And your a virgin too!"  
It was then dead silence.  
"No way!" I gasped.  
"Wait let me explain!" She put her hands up. "It was back when we were younger, and in our own world I guess you could say, and I was curious and this one boy was willing to do it with me. Heck he even offered it to me, so I snuck out and I went to his place. It wasn't really enjoyable though, it just felt weird at the time. I think it was because we didn't do any foreplay and I barely knew him and there was no feelings. Also we were kids and I didn't think anything of it at the time!"  
She finished her little tale and then looked at me sheepishly.  
"Wow... I can't believe you kept such a secret from me all this time."  
"Are you mad?" She asked.  
"Hmm, no why would I be? Its just.. I don't know I didn't see you as the type of girl to do that."  
"Yeah I regret it now, but oh well that's life." She then remembered the original topic, "Oh yeah! So what exactly happened in this nice little dream of yours? Hmmm?!"  
I turned into a blushing mess again, "Well I'm not really sure, but he was touching me." I was whispering.  
"How so? Like where and how?"  
I pointed a finger at her, "Have you no shame!"  
"Nope continue." She smiled cheerfully.  
I groaned, "Urg! I don't know all I know is that it was lower and it... was.. with his... tongue." I felt my entire face heat at the memory of such a dream.  
"Ohmigosh... Lets go down to breakfast before I start blushing at such an erotic dream." Said Christina grabbing my hand.  
I was letting my face cool down when the door opened.  
"Ahh Mistresses I was just coming to get you. Dinner is now ready." Said a red eyed butler.  
I blush was back and now I was fighting with myself. Did he hear it! No there's no way, I was whispering. But he's a demon! He wouldn't eavesdrop like that. Who am I kidding, he would definitely do that! I looked up to him to see his facial expression, he was smirking.  
HE HEARD IT!  
Wait, wait, calm down he smirks all the time it could be a natural expression for him. He stopped me at the door.  
"Mistress, you seem a little over heated, are you feeling well?" He said in an innocent tone.  
He was about to put his wrist to my forehead, but I smacked it away.  
"I'm fine!" I then marched out of the room and mainly away from him.  
I blame him for that dream, if he hadn't said such a suggestive comment last night I wouldn't have had that dream! Or am I just flattering myself?


	59. Chapter 59

Lunch soon came around since I had just been working on a few business things till then, when my sister brought it up.  
"Hey todays the fifth day, right?"  
I looked up from my meal, "Hmm, oh yeah. Should we do it tonight or tomorrow morning?"  
"I don't know why don't you ask him." She nodded her head towards the butler.  
I then turned my attention to Sebastian, "When would you like to be returned?" I asked cheerily"  
"When ever you think best, Mistress." He gave me a closed eye smile.  
I had been trying something new called be super nice to him, as they say kill them with kindness.  
I then motioned for Gregory, he bent down and I whispered into his ear, "Go call the Earl of Phantomhive and ask him when he would like his butler."  
He bowed and went away to do what I ordered. I then went back to my meal, I had been mostly spacing out today so my work was suffering, but I couldn't help thinking that the butler knew. Which explains my weirdly sweet behavior towards him.  
Gregory was back in the next couple a minutes and walked in with a bow.  
"My Mistress he says tonight would be best."  
I chuckled, "I figured as much," I turned my head to Sebastian, "We'll get a carriage ready for you tonight to return to your Master."  
He smiled back, "That wouldn't be ne-"  
"A carriage. I insist." I still had the same smile frozen on my face.  
He didn't protest any longer and I quickly finished my meal and left, I didn't return to my office because it would be pointless since I can't get any work done anyway. I went to the library and started reading 'A Study in Scarlet'. I couldn't believe that the author of Sherlock Holmes was just starting out, it was quite amazing in my opinion since I use to be a fan of it when I was a bit younger.  
I felt someone coming down the hall, and out of instinct I hid. Then I regretted it since I felt like child and a black butler walked in.  
He walked around, I knew he could sense my presence but he probably can't detect where exactly I am. I cut off my breathing and I curled up smaller in my little hiding spot.  
"Mistress?" He questioned still looking around, "Mistress I know you're in here."  
When I still didn't leave my hiding spot, he went back to looking for me. When his back was turned just at the right angle, I pounced on him. Effectively knocking both me and him to the ground. Somehow though he had turned himself around and I was now sitting on top of his waist. I grinned down at him, even though I was mad at him I couldn't resist a perfect opportunity, he then smirked up at me.  
"Does this mean I am forgiven?"  
I gave him my brightest smile, "Absolutely... Not."  
He seemed confused with the way I said it, and I didn't move from my position which might have added to the confusion. He then regained his smirk and petted my thigh, which made me realize my skirt had drifted up to an inappropriate length. I smacked his hand away and glared down at him, before I regained my smile, I was in a good mood for some reason.  
"Am I allowed up?" He asked innocently.  
I then gave him a nice fake glare, "Nope its punishment." Okay that might have sounded a little childish, but could care less at this point.  
"Oh when its over will you forgive me?" He gave me a dazzling smile from his place on the floor.  
"Maybe." I put a finger to my lips and pretended to think.  
I was pretty much over the whole choker incident, so there wasn't a reason to be mad, but if he was suffering it was a little funny.  
I then decided that maybe interrogating him was the best idea.  
"I'll forgive you if you answer al of my questions!" I pointed at him, I had had my hands on his chest area.  
He put his hands behind his head, "Go on."  
"Okay, how long have you been with the Earl of Phantomhive?"  
"About the last two years."  
"What did you do before that?"  
"I was in my home mostly."  
"In Hell?" I asked a little scared of the answer.  
"Yes, in Hell." He rolled his eyes.  
That confused me, "What? Why the eye roll?"  
"Hell isn't as bad as most people would think, its similar to earth just a bit different."  
I felt a little relieved at that, but I wasn't sure why.  
"Do you have siblings?" I asked.  
"Yes, but I forgot how many and I think my father is still having kids." He answered smoothly.  
"Hmm" I hummed in thought, that sounded familiar, "Are you close to your family?"  
"No, but my father keeps wanting me to get married to one of my sisters that is about the same age."  
I almost choked on my spit, "Your sister!" I exclaimed.  
He grinned up at me, "Are you jealous?"  
I ignored his comment, "Marriage with your sister! That's gross!"  
He hummed in thought, "I never thought of it that way, my father has always encouraged it since it kept the blood and money in the family."  
I just stared at him with a blank expression, that's gross.  
"Anyway, so why didn't you get married?" I asked honestly curious with this one.  
He seemed amused at how I was, "It just didn't make since for me at the time, she might have liked me, but I held no such feelings for her. So I turned it down, though she was persistent, I think she might have given up by now."  
Great so if a crazy in love demoness comes around then I know who it is. I felt a bit of pride swell up in my chest at the fact that I had been chosen over her.  
"Anyway so what do you plan to do in the future?" I asked, I had learned enough about his past for now.  
"I'm not sure, but I'll probably give up the whole having contracts, marry you, have kids."  
I froze from my position on top of him, I was still just sitting up with my hands resting on his chest, but he just 'MARRY YOU'!  
I leapt off of him in shock, "M-marriage!"  
He got up smoothly with a smirk plastered to his face, "Does this mean I am forgiven?" He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.  
"Wha-! Who cares! You just said m-" My lips were cut off with a kiss.  
He looked down at me with those deep red eyes, "Did you think I was playing when I showed you my affection? I have always been serious for you Patricia."  
I blushed and escaped from his hold on my waist, turning my foot and walking out of the library. With no destination, as I thought about what he had said.


	60. Chapter 60

I was laying on my bed looking up at the ceiling, I cant think about this right now. Even though I already decided that I love him, sort of, I didn't think **he** of all people would mention marriage! Him being a Demon I figured we would just get together with no long term attachments, which might sound terrible, but I have always had a hard time sticking to just one guy. Before my _change_ I was quite the flirt, even though I never went too far, considering that Sebastian was my first real kiss. Then again it might be quite easy sticking to Sebastian since he is the most unpredictable guy I have ever met, he might be able to keep me entertained long enough. Still its not like he has only me, he does have that sister he talked about, which I still find weird. Who marries their sister! Must be a Demon thing. I wonder if we do get married will he take me to Hell with him? Well I guess then Stacie's wish will be fulfilled. Gah! I'm getting off topic, I need to think about what to do with Sebastian.  
My thoughts were interrupted by my sister walking into my room.  
"Hey, how's it going?" She smiled all big at me.  
"What do you want?" I didn't hesitate as I deadpanned it.  
She pouted, "Why do I have to need something when I just want to talk to my favorite sister?"  
"Okay seriously what do you want?"  
She sighed, "Can you at least pretend that I don't want anything?"  
"Nope."  
She sat on the edge of my bed since I was still laying down and I just looked up at her.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go have some fun outside?" She smiled sweetly, but I could see there was some malicious intent behind it.  
"What are you up to?" I was direct when I was curious.  
She feigned shock, "Me! Up to anything! You wound me!" She acted heart broken, "And I just wanted to show you this new thing I just noticed on our grounds in the forest."  
I rose an eyebrow, "A new thing?"  
She nodded anxiously, "Mhmm and its not too far off! Come on!"  
She grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me up, but she was just a normal human girl with no strength so I didn't go anywhere.  
"Please come?" She clapped her hands in front of herself almost begging me.  
I sighed and got up.  
"Yay!" She cheered, "Come on lets go!" She grabbed my arm and took me out the door.  
She was weak so I didn't have anything to worry about, right?  
We were just heading into the wild part of our backyard, which was humongous compared to all the backyards in the future. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going and just letting her lead me, till she stopped.  
"There look isn't it beautiful!"  
I walked closer to see what she meant, it was just a small pond, it was quite pretty though.  
"Yes I-!" I was cut off when two hand met my back.  
Which sent me shooting into the pond. I crashed against the freezing cold water and shot up immediately, to see her back running the other way. I let out a roar to let her know I was coming, that girl was going to pay. I can't believe she had the audacity to push me into the freezing cold water. I launched myself forward on all fours, my cat self was out in a flash, if you blinked you would have missed it. I could hear her heart hammering against her rib cage, I could hear and feel her breaths coming out in a rapid motion. I was much faster than her and could have caught her immediately, but where's the fun in that?  
She looked behind her self, only to see nothing which scared her more and her heart beat sped up even faster. By the time she looked back around I was in front of her, she let off an ear splitting shriek of terror and did a lovely sharp turn. When she accidently cut her leg on a branch as she passed, her blood filled my nostrils as if I wasn't riled up enough.  
"Christina~" I cooed her name, making it echo all around her, "Come out, come out wherever you are~" I said the way the mother says to the child when playing hide-an-go-seek.  
I could hear certain random noises coming out from her mouth, probably trembling with fear. I'm sure by now she was regretting her decision for putting me in the water, but I want to make sure that she remembers never to do it again.  
She was lost by now and it was obvious the way she ran frantic through the woods, turning whenever she had a chance. I knew where the house was, but then again she doesn't have super senses like me.  
I saw her trip and it looked like she twisted her ankle, I'll have to fix that later. I then took that opportunity she was on the ground and revealed myself. Walking towards her slowly and casually as if I had all the time in the world. I had a wicked grin on my face as I came towards her.  
She screamed and got back up half running, half limping away. Maybe I was enjoying myself too much, but I never got to see any action around here. I disappeared from her sights once she had started running away. She managed to break free of the woods and into our garden, looks like I'll have to cut this game short. Bummer.  
She was red in the face from too much exercise and fear.  
"GRE-!" She was about to yell for our butler and I couldn't have that, it would complicate things.  
So I had pounced on her when she was in the middle of her sentence.  
I then bent over to her ear and started whispering in a seductive voice, "Now, now we don't want people to see this, what would they say? Also it would be terrible for people to witness such a gruesome death~!"  
Of course I wasn't going to kill her, but she didn't know that, and what you don't know wont kill you.  
She started struggling under my body, I was sitting on her back quite comfortably, and she was grasping at anything she could reach. Twigs, leaves, weeds, just a bunch of junk that couldn't help her out in this situation.  
"Y-y-your joking r-r-r-right?" She asked in a terrified voice.  
"Lets find out~" I cooed.  
She screamed bloody murder under me and was still trying to get away, but I got up and picked her up with me, I slung her over my shoulder quite roughly. I knew the servants would be coming any minute now, since that last scream was so close to the manor. I went off into the forest, as quick as a jaguar. My cat self was still out so it made it so much easier.  
She on the other hand was terrified for her life and was yelling for help and calling all of the servants she could think of.  
"HELP! SHE'S CRAZY! MARY! GREGORY! MARGRET! HUBERT! SOMEBODY!" She kept going on, but we were far enough away that they wouldn't find us, I was just about there when she yelled out her last thing, "SEBASTIAN COME GET YOUR PSYCHO GIRLFRIEND OFF OF ME!"  
I then flung her into the water and it made a big splash, but I was quick enough to dodge it. Sebastian arrived a second too late, he looked at me and then at the pond, before he turned his full attention to me and raised an eyebrow.  
"What happened?" He asked with a smile.  
"She decided to have a little fun," I gestured to my still wet clothing, "So I decided to have a little fun." I pointed to the figure that just popped out of the pond spraying water everywhere.  
Christina started getting out, but she then saw me and Sebastian off to the side watching her coolly. She refused to look at me, but turned an angry glare Sebastian's way.  
"And where were you when this girl decided she would threaten to kill me!" She and pointed an accusing finger at him.  
He bowed, "My humblest apologies I was not here when you needed me." He said with what sounded like sincerity, but if I knew anything about him he was probably laughing on the inside at the situation.  
She then looked at me and started trembling, she then asked in a meek voice, "I-is I-it over?" She was looking at the ground as she said this.  
"Yes I suppose it is, but I'm sure you learned your lesson." I smiled at her.  
She nodded her head vigorously.  
I then sighed, "Anyway we should get that ankle of yours fixed before it swell up, uh?" I asked.  
She then looked at me in the eyes, "You noticed?" She questioned.  
"I was there the whole time." I then grinned evilly at her, "Just to think that all your running is pointless."  
She shuddered as I said it, yep I think that she has learned her lesson very well. I picked her up bridal style and the three of us made our way back to the house.


	61. Chapter 61

Christina was sitting on her bed with her legs hanging off and she had her skirt raised all the way to the top of her thighs. I was cleaning out her cut she got when running past a tree, it was deeper than I had expected. And I think it might get infected if I don't clean it properly, since medical supplies is limited in this time, but I'm a bit hesitant to ask her.  
"Are you done?" She asked since I had paused.  
"Umm not exactly... Its just I think it might get infected since its so deep."  
"So why don't you fix it?"  
"Do I have your permission?" I asked looking into her eyes.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't you?"  
"Because its pretty far up your thigh."  
She sighed, "Whatever, just hurry up."  
"Alright."  
I took her thigh in both hands and raised it to my lips, I quickly changed my tongue, I had changed the rest of me back to normal earlier when the servants came out to see what the screaming was about. I started licking the inside of the cut first to make sure I got all the bacteria, and as expected I hadn't good thing I was doing this now. She gasped in pain, but soon clamed down as it now felt numb to her. I then went on the outside making sure that the skin around it was clean, after I was done I swallowed the blood in my mouth and got the bandages to wrap her leg in.  
I did it nice and tight to make sure it didn't go loose, and that the new closed wound wouldn't open.  
"It's crazy how you can do that." Stated Christina.  
I shrugged, "Well if I'm going to be a monster I might as well have some benefits to it." I smiled at her.  
She did a light laugh then looked at me seriously, "I didn't know you could be that demented."  
"You pissed me off." I said simply.  
"Well note for the future, 'do not get on Patricia's bad side.'"  
I laughed at her, "Ah don't worry I promise not to kill you~ But everything else is allowed." I grinned evilly at her.  
"You make me terrified of you sometimes, you were always a wild child."  
I laughed at her statement, "Whatever I just wasn't going to let anyone tell me what to do."  
She sighed in content, "Geez where would we be if we didn't have each other?"  
"Not here for sure! I know I couldn't have made that thing with out you!"  
"That's true, oh I bet Sebastian would be depressed if you weren't here."  
I waved it off, "Nah, he'd be fine he wouldn't know any different. But ... I'm glad I met him." I whispered the last part.  
Christina patted my head like a mother would do to a child, "I can tell." She smiled, "Anyway lets go down before they start worrying, after all you already wrapped my ankle. Thank heavens it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."  
We both started going down stairs, after she changed her torn up outfit, and all the servants, minus Margret, started fussing over her. She gave them a lame excuse of how she fell off a hill and I found her.  
Then the both of us went to the library to ease our boredom till we had to send the butler away which was in another hour when the carriage arrived. I started reading a book, but I couldn't tell you the name because I wasn't paying attention to it since a certain butler came in and started cleaning. I feel like he was posing just to get my attention, he would do one thing then another, and I hadn't realized but my sister had left the room to give a some privacy.  
I kept looking at how his hips swayed and the way his back curved, and the way his butt would clench if he was in certain position. I wonder if this makes me a pervert?  
Suddenly he turned in my direction, since his back had been facing me, I quickly had a book in my face and was reading very intently. I tried to peek up from my book to see he was looking at me, I quickly hid behind my book again.  
"Is that a good book Mistress?" The butler asked.  
"Hmm yes." I answered not really paying attention.  
"What's its name?"  
"Why would you like to know?" I asked suspiciously looking him in the eye.  
"My Master owns lots of books so I might want to know it for future reference."  
"It's called..." I looked at the cover quickly, "Wuthering Heights." How the Heck did I not realize I was reading this!  
"Ah good book." He said.  
"You've read it?" That perked my interest.  
"Yes when it first came out, tell me what part are you at?"  
I blushed and started stuttering, "I'm..at ...the part with .. the people." I said lamely, "Anyway what are you doing in here, I didn't realize you were in here." I lied quickly.  
"I was just doing some cleaning, ma'am."  
"Ah I-! Wait did you just call me MA'AM!" I exclaimed, it makes me sound old.  
"Ah my apologies, it slipped my tongue." That-!  
I threw my book down on the couch that I had been sitting on, but I was now marching towards the Demon butler.  
"You are older than me! What right do you have to call me such a name!" I demanded.  
I had now arrived in front of him and had my arms crossed as I put my weight on one hip.  
"It is just that mostly middle age women only seem to stare so obviously at me." He was smiling!  
He is calling me middle aged! And more than that I had gotten caught!  
I quickly caught myself before I burst at him, since that must be what he was hoping for.  
I put on a dazzling smile, "Ah yes, I'll make sure to **never look** at **you**."  
I went back to my book and lied down on the couch, ignoring him completely, and started reading it for real. It passed on like that for at least ten more minutes in deathly quiet silence, I felt his presence grow more and more irritated by the second. I could tell he was trying even harder to get me to look at him, but I tortured him by pretending he was not even there. I bet his charm has always worked on all the women, but I refuse to be just another girl so I will resist. For now at least.


	62. Chapter 62

Dang!  
I keep forgetting how hungry I am! And him standing behind me is not helping!  
I kept reading my book, but he was still behind me, after I decided to pretend he didn't exist he decided to make himself know by standing behind me till he had to leave since he finished his cleaning. It was because he was 'making sure I'm okay' when really I am sure he is having a jolly old time making me feel so awkward from having someone watch my 24/7. I can feel his eye balls burning the back of my head and it is so hard to pretend that he is not there, also when I'm this hungry! I forgot to go hunting last time since everything came out with him being a Demon, so I have been using to much energy and not enough food. He smells so delicious, Dangit why does he have to be the Demon of a raven and I a cat. Why does he like cats so much when he is basically their prey.  
He really doesn't make any sense. I was trying to read from my book, but it was very difficult, I couldn't even move! I felt like growling to get him to back off, but I bet that it would just fascinate him that I can do that. Yes I am never telling him that I can make all the noises a cat can make. He would probably try and get me to make them.  
Why, oh why did I have to fall in love with such a weird Demon. Also yes I am admitting that I love him, just not to his face yet. He has a very intoxicating smell, it made me want to get closer to him and do things I wouldn't normally do. Like bite him, yes I am still fighting that urge whenever I am around him. It is very weird to be around somebody and be thinking about eating them, I guess I know how he feels.  
I was sprawled out nicely on the couch with sun shining down on me, but I wasn't going to get any reading done. So I might as well take a nap till we have to see our 'guest' off back to his Master.  
I put the book down on the small table next to me and I stretched out then curled into a ball next to the arm of the chair. I closed my eyes and the light seem red like it always did, even though its winter the sun is still really bright, its kind of weird for this place. I had been like this for ten minutes in a very soft sleep when I felt something.  
It was on my head then my back, I knew it was Sebastian and that was the reason I didn't wake up immediately and claw that persons face off. I let him pet me, and he said that unconsciously I let my cat parts out, but this time I did it on purpose. Letting him pet my ears and my tail, it felt quite good that I started a soft gentle purr. I was half asleep and half awake, but he thought I was asleep, which is fine since I am suppose to be ignoring him.  
This went on for another hour, I am actually surprised that he didn't get bored with petting me. It was interrupted when I felt my sister coming down the hall and she opened the door. I quickly put my cat parts away and stood up like nothing ever happened, of course I did this before she walked in so I got a questionable look from Sebastian. Well now he knew that I wasn't really asleep, so that's great.  
She walked in to see both of us standing waiting for her.  
She looked shocked and confused, "Did you-, You know what never mind. Anyway the carriage is here for Sebastian."  
"Alright lets head down there." I said skipping to her side and taking her arm.  
I giggled when I latched onto it and she was shocked by the sudden affection. We went down stairs quickly with Sebastian trailing us. When we got there only Gregory was there and he held the door open for the other servant.  
I turned to Sebastian, "Well this has been... interesting. Goodbye."  
I held out my hand, expecting a handshake, instead he took it and raised it to his lips. When he looked at my face it was in a scowl, he seemed a little shocked and unsure of it, but I replaced it with a smile before anyone could see.  
He recovered himself as well, "Goodbye Miss Rodriguez, I hope to see you later." He whispered the last part.  
He then said his goodbyes to me sister and she said hers. I watched as the carriage left and felt relief as well as sadness come over me. It was a very weird feeling and I wasn't sure how to read it. I had scowled at him for the kiss on my hand because it was so cliché, the man kissing the women he loves on the hand, and it is just so not him. If he could have his way, I am sure a full on French kiss would have happened. I am also sure he now expects me to see him tonight at the usual place outside his masters manor. Which I will not be going to because I have to hunt and he smells really good.  
I felt an arm come around my shoulders making me sag a bit.  
"Hey~ He's gone now so you can now act like yourself, oh wait that's right you were already acting like yourself."  
Oh crap is she going to punish me for not covering up around him.  
"Well you see.." I started nervously.  
My ear was grabbed, "I don't want to hear your stupid excuses we are going to go do a full lady lesson all over again from the top. Because someone has forgotten that we are prestigious nobles who have an image to keep up." All while she said this she was dragging me inside with Gregory following.  
I reached out to him, "Gregory help me~"  
"I am sorry my Mistress but I am afraid your sister is right, you need to learn again."  
Gregory had never been more mean than right then. I didn't fight them though because I had been lacking in my manners as of lately. I blame Sebastian mostly, but it was also my fault that I had let my guard down. Of course they didn't have to know about the time when Sebastian and I was alone, then I could let my manners drop completely. I wonder if Sebastian will be mad that I am not coming even though he asked me to?


	63. Chapter 63

**AN: Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! And all those other greetings, I don't remember them all. I wanted to do a Christmas special but it would have made the story gone off track. So sorry I wasn't able to. Any way I hope you guys have a great time during these holidays!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, now with that annoying butler gone I could breath and act like the lady I was suppose to be. That lady lesson last night went all the way to midnight so I wasn't able hunt, I'll have to do it tonight. I stretched and started getting dressed, in a loose dress that didn't need a corset. Once I was done Gregory came in to tell me of breakfast being ready. I went down with a little skip to my step, I was just in a good mood this morning. I entered the dinning room to see my sister sitting down across the table.  
"Good morning sister!" I said.  
"Morning" She said eyeing me warily, "Did something good happen?"  
"Yes! The butler left!" I said sitting down excitedly.  
She laughed, "Oh so what, now you don't have to keep an image up, to try your best to make him like you?"  
I blushed, "I never-! You don't-! How-! NEVERMIND!" I yelled as she laughed at my loss for words.  
"Oh come on~" She rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows you have the biggest crush on him, he even gave you that choker and put a claim on you!" She pointed at the thing on my neck.  
I had forgotten about that.  
"Well, whatever! Its not like that this matters in anyway." I waved it off.  
"Oh really~ Well he seems to think differently."  
"He can think whatever the heck he wants. Now don't we have someone coming over today?"  
"Hmm oh yes, who was it again Gregory?" She motioned for the butler.  
"You are meeting with the Duke of Manton this evening."  
"Oh." I said my face turning serious, "Gregory make sure that there will be no interruptions during our meeting."  
He bowed, "Of course Mistress."  
"I want are meeting to be in the West wing and I want the curtains drawn to where a whole lot of natural light shines in, okay?"  
"Consider it done." He replied.  
"Sister should I be there?" Christina asked.  
"Of course, after all he is expecting both of us." I smiled at her.  
We then ate the rest of our meal in silence, after that I went to the West wing and I checked it for tonight to make sure it would have the scene that I wanted it to be. People always make situations like this very dark and brooding, but I did the exact opposite to make a sickly sweet atmosphere, it seemed to terrify the people more.  
It was very bright and homey, almost like what a house wife would want her home to look like. I went about not sure what to do till Mary came and got me, saying he was here. I felt the adrenaline in my system start up at the news that the fun would soon be starting. I went down the main hall to greet our guest.  
I arrived at the top of the stairs, looking down to see him saying his greetings to my sister. I went down quickly and half hid behind my sister.  
"G-good evening, I-I am Maria Rodriguez" I said shyly and did a small curtsy.  
He bowed politely, "Ahh it is nice to meet you Miss Maria Rodriguez." He smiled.  
"Please follow me to the drawing room." Gregory said as he led us.  
We have a couple drawing rooms, one in each wing about. We were led down to the room in silence, but I was 'sneaking' peeks at our guest, ones that he could obviously see. It was enough to raise his pride, to where he stood taller and acted as if he could do anything. We soon arrived at the drawing room and we all sat around a table that was set with evening tea to compliment our guest's taste. I ignored my tea but made sure it was at the correct temperature. Nice and boiling hot just like I had ordered.  
I had also ordered several other things throughout my work in the days, but that was soon to be revealed. He then started talking, which annoyed me greatly but I put on my good girl act and pinched my cheeks for a nice blush.  
"So back at the company, we are expecting a great order for one of the nobles in India and we would like to ask for generous sum of money, it would perfect for this noble since he is expecting to make a long term agreement with us. It would benefit our-"  
"I thought you wanted the others things to our banks?" Christina interrupted right on time.  
He paused before he picked up again, "Ah, yes, well you see we do not know when he will be done and it may take a great sum of money and it may take some time but it will be a great benefit to the com-"  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Christina asked.  
This shocked be but my face remained impassive, she was giving him a chance to resign and leave alive. She hardly ever did this, she must be feeling a bit sad for his family, but I will make sure they are set I would never make a family pay for the sins of one person.  
He seemed a bit nervous by the double meaning question but he remained strong, quite the stupid decision really.  
"Of course! It would be one of the best decisions on your part and-!" I tuned out the rest and looked out the window.  
He was treating us like fools and it made anger rise up in me, I needed Christina to go get it and so I could put the plan into action.  
I whispered in her ear, "Go get it from Gregory, and make it take a while, I want to _hunt_ a bit."  
She left without a word, which made the Duke of Manton stop talking and look a bit nervous.  
I smiled flirtatious at him, "Do not fret she is just getting the codes and paper work for the bank accounts."  
He brightened at that, "Oh! Of course, it will be quite the investment!"  
I hummed, "Yes, you have been working with us for quite some time."  
He was shocked by the sudden change in topic, but went on nevertheless.  
"Ah, of course it is my honor to work with you for so long." He smiled, letting a certain disgustingness twinkle in his eyes.  
"Yes, but as you know I am unmarried and unengaged, I grow quite bored." I then let my tone change into a mischievous flirt, "I know of your whoredoms, _Duke of Manton."_ I mocked.  
He then leaned forward, "And what can I do for you, since I would not want this little information to get out."  
He didn't even deny it, **disgusting man**.  
I let my smile widen but show no teeth, I then walked over to him, slowly and deliberately, it unnerved him a bit. Till I sat on his lap, my legs out on each side of his hips.  
I smiled down at his shocked expression, "I think we both know what you _want_ to do."  
He smiled up at me putting both hands around my waist pulling me closer. Just picture Sebastian! Just picture Sebastian!  
"You know me so well." He grinned, he then raised his lips to mine and kissed me.  
It wasn't anything passionate, but I could still barf at the contact. I kept it going but not letting his tongue into my mouth, which he was begging for entrance. I then opened his mouth a bit and...  
I chomped down right on his bottom lip, making his blood spill into my mouth. It was disgusting though and not anything like my sisters blood which actually tasted good. He yelped out in pain and tried to draw back, but I had not let his lip have freedom yet, so it hurt him more in almost tearing it off.  
I slowly released his lip and making eye contact the whole time, he seemed confused and terrified.  
"Now, now wasn't that interesting. You don't even taste good, quite rotten in my opinion." I said with a calm smile.  
His eye began to water a bit.  
"Are you going to cry?" I asked in fake innocence, "A grown man crying... I have never seen that before, though you make a bad meal you might provide some entertainment."  
He shoved me off in fright, to which I allowed myself to fall, and stood up unsure of where to go.  
"Oww~ that hurt, a gentleman should not shove a lady." I reprimanded.  
I got up calmly, "Now you are to be entertaining so please care on with your ridiculous actions."  
He seemed scared and confused, his bleeding lip was quite a sight as it slowly dripped down onto his jacket over his shirt. Christina then walked back in, and kept her face marvelously, she seemed calm at the sight and started walking towards me.  
He went to her and grabbed her shoulders, "Your sister! She bit me!"  
She looked up at him keeping on an indifferent mask, "And how did it get on your lip, when I thought you had a wife and children you loved so much? And yet you refused the offer I gave you to leave here alive, which shows you care more about money than people, now what kind of person are you in my eyes?" She then walked past his shocked form to me, "Is this what you wanted sister?"  
I took the two items from her, "Ah yes perfect!"  
He slowly turned around, "W-what is that?" He asked scared of the answer.  
I beamed at him, "Oh it is just a bit of gasoline and some matches, you see I thought the best way to send you out of this world would to be burnt alive! Then when you get to Hell, you will be use to being burned!" I clapped my hands in front of me with a huge smile on my face that showed my pointy teeth.  
He ran towards the door throwing it open and running down the hall.  
"Well aren't you a little demon." Christina said.  
I chuckled, "And you wouldn't do the same."  
She shrugged, "Better go get him before you lose him."  
I waved it off, "Nah, he is just a bit aways down the hall and to the right and he just took a left turn."  
"I would hate to be your prey." She stated.  
I laughed and went off into the hall, walking towards him. It was very brightly lit just like I had requested, and it was very refreshing. I was walking down marveling at the brightness, when I felt him go into a room, probably trying to hide since he couldn't fin the exit.  
I walked towards the room letting my heels click against the floor, I felt his fear spike when it came into his hearing range, I then did one of my favorite methods to scare people.  
"Manton~ Please come out~" I let that float in the air for a minute before I was closer and then spoke again, "You haven't entertained me enough~!" I whined almost like a child.  
I heard his breath shudder and I entered the room he was in. Is was another sitting room and he was under the couch, wonder how he fit under there? I lifted it up with one arm and smiled at him.  
"There you are!" I dragged him out, though he started yelling and trying to back away from me.  
Once I got him out I let him go where he ran to the opposite end of the wall and had his back against it. He just cornered himself, what an idiot. I walked towards him and the light shone on my back, and on his old sweating face.  
"Isn't this light beautiful~ I simply adore it, so I wanted you to have it at your death! Am I not the most generous killer out there!" I smiled at him.  
He tried another desperate escape but I put my arm up to block his path.  
"Now, now lets not make this hard, or you know what you can! It'll make it that much more entertaining!"  
He did a whimper and then started crying! The nerve of this man simply made me livid! I then smiled cruelly at him.  
"Why don't you beg for your life, I think I would very much like to see you begging and groveling at my feet."  
He then grabbed my leg and started kissing it!  
"Please let me go, I have a family and kids. I care about them very much. You would mean the world to me." He kissed my leg again and my face had no emotion showing on it. He looked into my eyes, "You are of a goddess and you are very merciful."  
I hmpfed and back away a couple of steps, "Alright, but you need to repent for your sins first, first we will put holy water on you" I dumped the gasoline on him, "And you will repent" A devilish glint went into my eyes, "By fire!" I struck the match and threw it on him.  
He went up in flames right as his eyes went wide with fear and shock. He stood up and started running around like a frantic chicken with its head cut off. I felt an insane laugh escape my lips, I was actually enjoying every bit of this.  
He died soon after and he burned to death and I enjoyed every bit of the show, I originally planed on biting him more, but he was so disgusting I just couldn't do it.  
I then left the room and I had made sure that the fire was contained and I went to Gregory and Mary and told them the mess that needed to be cleaned up. I then went to go bathe real quickly letting the smell of death get off of me.  
I then left for my sisters rom once I was dressed. I walked in to see her at her dresser brushing her hair.  
I went behind her and put my hands around her, "Hey, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine its just that I don't like death, you will make sure that the family is okay right?"  
"Of course after they finally announce his death, I will send the family his last check, which does not exist, but it will set them up and they will be fine. Besides I'm pretty sure the wife will be relieved that her husband is dead, he was quite the awful man."  
She sighed, "That's good, I only care about the family really, but you have everything set up for his place to be taken?"  
"Yep, and it is with a nice loyal man who might not ruin our company, but some people do go corrupt after time."  
"Yes but I won't be here for that much longer."  
I sighed sadly, "Yes, I will miss your dearly." I looked at the ground.  
"You can still come! You don't belong here! It can still work, you can still make a li-!"  
"No!" I said firmly, "No! You know that cannot work, I have already made my decision!"  
She smiled calmly, "I know, sorry, it just won't be the same without you."  
I kissed the top of her head, "Yes, you are right you will never find a best friend as awesome as me."  
We both laughed and just talked the rest of the day, I told I needed to go out hunting and she said she didn't give a darn what I did as long as it wasn't getting shot again. It was a good day where we laughed and had fun.

* * *

 **AN: So I meant to post this Wednesday, but a lot of distractions happened so it was a bit late. Have a great weekend everybody!**


	64. Chapter 64

I was running through the woods just like any other time I went hunting, but I had not changed fully into my cat form. I was naked though and I climbed up a tree at an alarming speed and jumped off finally turning full cat, or should I say Jaguar. It felt good to hunt again, but I feel myself growing more powerful and I don't know why. I left the house shortly after my sister and servants fell asleep. It was the middle of the night and I was having the time off my life, I usually would just enjoy the first couple of minutes after the transformation, but I was starving. Or so it felt like it, I needed to hunt, since I had been using so much energy and with me growing more powerful, it seemed food was required. I could have had just normal people food but I was afraid of growing too fat if I were to just fill up in that.  
So here I was looking for the first available meal, that would suit my taste buds, but yes I am quite picky when it comes to my food. Except premade food, since what can you do. I heard a group of elk nearby and I went that way, fully intending to take my meal by force. Yet right as I was about to pounce on the object in mind an unseen force knocked me out of the way and they all went running off. Said object had its arms around me, and I looked to see Sebastian, I growled at him to let me go, but he intended to do no such thing. He had a smirk on as he looked at me, I clawed his face, like a slap, and he was shocked to say the least. As blood dripped down from the three marks, and with his head now tilted to the side, he smirked and I only had time to see black like raven wings come out behind his back before we were in the air.  
Now normally I was not afraid of heights since I could easily get down, but this was unheard of, especially me still being in my cat form, it shocked me so bad I changed back human, well mostly human I still had some of my more normal cat parts out. And then I was naked! I screamed out of fear of both things, apparently Sebastian was enough of a gentleman to offer me his already torn up coat, since his wings tore it, I yanked it away from him to cover myself.  
"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"I screamed in his ear, hoping to get the point across.  
He seemed to find this funny.  
"Oh but isn't it a lovely night my dear." He cooed, clearly enjoying my reactions a bit too much.  
He then zoomed into the sky at an even faster rate, earning another scream from me, he smirked as if there was no danger in this. I wrapped my arms around him as if my life depended on it, I would have been choking him if he were a normal person, but he was not so he kept up with the flying. He had been holding me bridal style, but with my fear to far gone to think about my actions, I wrapped my legs around his waist to make sure my hold on him would not let go. He chuckled at this, which only infuriated me more.  
"SEBASTIAN PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed again, but again he ignored my protests and took me higher.  
Then we went high above the cloud bank and he slowed down his flying to where a strong but gentle breeze was upon us. I had my eyes squeezed shut and I dared to peek one open. What I saw was like nothing I had ever seen before.  
There were stars. Millions upon millions of stars. It was absolutely amazing, I visibly relaxed against him, and let out a sigh of awe.  
"Do you like it?" I heard him ask.  
I ignored his question as I reached my hands out trying to touch the stars, I had never been so high before and I had never seen something so beautiful, it was quite a sight to see. My arms loosened on him, though my legs stayed firm in place since I could still fall to my death, I reached both arms out to the sky. As if I could feel the stars light raining down on me.  
Sebastian put himself up right, since it had been a more of a lying position before, to where I could lean back a little and look him in the face. He was watching my every move and expression, as if trying to decipher what I was thinking. I wasn't shocked to see that his cuts had already healed.  
I held no smile, nor frown, my face was just one of awe.  
"Its beautiful..." I mumbled to no one in particular.  
"Then you like it?" He asked.  
I then smiled ruefully at him, "Only a little, I'm still pissed you tried to kill me down there." I said pointing what I thought was downwards.  
You couldn't really tell which way was up and which way was down when you got this high in the sky. He chuckled and kept soaring through the sky as we both watched in silence. It was one of the most relaxing things I have ever done.  
Time seemed to not exist up there, but I knew that we would have to break away from this paradise and go back to earth. We still had things to do, he had a master to serve and I had a sister to love.  
His coat on my bare body would flutter sometimes, but I made sure it was tucked around me nicely to where none of my naked body was touching him. Except my bare legs, but it was inevitable. He then glanced at me, and a smile spread across his face, it wasn't a smirk nor a smile of mocking, but one of sheer genuine love and care. It wasn't the creepy grins he gave me either when he was thinking of something perverted. I met his smile head on with a blank shocked expression. I wasn't sure how I should react to feelings like that, but it was simply obvious I had feeling of my own. So I gave him my real smile of love.  
Which seemed to shock him, but he recovered and talked to me.  
"We should be heading down now." He said.  
"Alright." I said wrapping my arms around him once more.  
He then smirked at me, "Oh don't think it that easy, you do have to be punished for ignoring my request. No wait more like demand."  
I was shocked that he was PUNISHING me for not seeing him.  
He then bolted down like you see a bird do when scooping up their prey. I screamed in fright as I saw the ground come closer to us at a terrifying speed. He let his wings out last minute, to where we didn't hit the ground, but instead rose up just a tiny bit for a soft landing.  
I immediately ran out of his arms and went to the ground on my hands and knees, I quickly buttoned his coat around me so not to show anything, Even though he has seen me naked now, on multiple occasions.  
He chuckled, "My, my I never realized what a scaredy _cat_ you were."  
"Shut up!" I hissed at him, "Your the one that almost killed me!"  
"I don't think you would die from such a thing, though you may be severely injured." He said with a hand on his chin in thought.  
Then I did a literal cat hiss at him, in irritation at his lack of concern for the situation. His eyes flickered over to me in amusement, I glared at him from my place on the floor. We were next to a lake, which wasn't too big, but was a decent size.  
He glanced over to it and then a knowing look came into his eyes.  
"Excuse me as I go for a swim." He said with a half bow as he started taking off his already tattered clothes.  
I was one the side of the lake, and I rolled over to my back to enjoy the show he was putting on. He removed each piece slowly as he started getting deeper and deeper into the water.  
It was a definite turn-on as I watched laying down leisurely, his coat really showed how different his and my body shape was. He really showed how much of a _man_ he was, I was surrounded by his scent and I felt myself craving him.  
He was soon naked in the water, with nothing but his old fashioned underwear on, he was dripping wet. His hair was a glossy shine on his cool marble face as he brushed it back and I watched the droplets of water glide down his back. I marveled at his well pronounced muscles and his shoulder blades when they stuck out when he made certain moves. The water covered his bottom half, but his full top half was open for my viewing pleasure. It was enough to make a women go moist.  
I had a calm face on as I watched him _perform_ and he was amazingly attractive. I remembered the face he showed me when we were in the sky and I knew what I wanted to do, no matter the consequences.  
"Sebastian." I said calling his attention.  
He looked over at me, I unbuttoned the buttons on his coat and made it to where you could see the middle between my breasts and stomach, as well as my lower areas.  
"I want to be yours tonight." He was shocked at my declaration, I felt a mischief smile spread across my own face, "If your up to the challenge."  
The look in his eyes told my everything I needed to know. He was going to make me regret saying that last line.

* * *

 **AN: Okay we are soooo close, as you can tell. I hope you guys liked this chapter, my next update might be a little slow because I just realized how fat I am. Yeah gaining weight over the holidays is not a good thing, hope you guys all had a good New years!**


	65. Chapter 65

**WARNING: This chapter is M rated, and has inappropriate content for children under 17 years of age. Do not read if you do not want to read inappropriate content, please skip this chapter and do not read any further. If you do wish to read, then read at your own risk.  
**

* * *

"I want to be yours tonight." He was shocked at my declaration, I felt a mischief smile spread across my own face, "If your up to the challenge."  
The look in his eyes told my everything I needed to know. He was going to make me regret saying that last line.  
He walked towards me slowly, oh so slowly. His underwear was already soaked and I could basically see everything, and let me just say I was not disappointed with the results. Soon his feet were hitting the dirt ground, as he came up to me looking down at my face. Also my cat tail and ears, his eyes was lit with a lustful look in them.  
"Are you sure you know what your getting into?" He asked, though I could tell he was barely containing himself.  
I scoffed at him, "If you're so shy you don't need to do anything. I just figured you were a **real man**." I said as I stretched my arms up exposing even more of my breast.  
And I hit the weak spot, as I found out when I tried getting up.  
He tackled me back down putting his body against mine, I bit my bottom lip to suppress a silent moan. His legs were on each side of me pinning me to the ground and his head was in my neck area as he was kissing and licking me in that sweet spot. I jerked my head up in a natural reaction with a gasp escaping my lips. I felt him smirk against my neck right when he bit down on it, not enough to draw blood, but he put a nice hickey on that area, apparently he could suck really good too. My arms wrapped around him as the natural thing to do.  
He then started kissing me up my jawline and to my mouth, but I felt like playing coy so when he went down for a kiss I turned my head away.  
I chuckled when I saw his expression, "Don't tell me, I'm too much for _you_ to _handle._ " I said with obvious smugness in my voice.  
I was offering myself to him, yet I was making him work for it at the same time, it was quite an interesting combination.  
He then had his normal smirk back on, as he started moving his hips against mine. I wanted to move my legs but they were pinned by his, I wanted to participate but he seemed determined to take control of the situation.  
He went back to my neck just above my choker, and started arousing me in that way as his hips and mouth worked together to give me amazing pleasure. He slipped one of his thighs between my legs, making me gasp at the sudden movement, I wanted to push myself farther into him. I slipped my hands out of his large too big sleeves, so I could feel it fully, this however exposed all of my chest and as I pressed it against him, his lower half became very known.  
He finally captured my mouth with his letting his tongue glide in as we moved in sync. I put my hands in his silky wet black hair, he got me wet in more ways than one.  
He started going back down to my neck as his hands cupped and groped my breast, sending a amazing tingling sensation throughout my body.  
With my one free leg I wrapped in around him trying to get him closer to me in any way.  
But I was not going to let him have all the fun in this game of domination.  
With my super speed and strength I flipped him over and got on top of him. To say he was shocked would be an under statement.  
I let my tongue and mouth roam his neck as I gave him a few hickeys of my own, as I went lower to his chest area, nipping at his nipples to give him some pleasure.  
As I was doing this I met his eyes and they were glowing a bright pink and were in his demonic slits, as mine were the bright green slits as well. I started going lower and to his abdomen, over his well sculpted muscles as I rained kisses upon him.  
His hands roamed my sides and went lower to my butt area where he grabbed both of my cheeks and brought me even further down on him.  
I was now at his V area and I was running my tongue in those lines, but I did not go any further. His lower half, I could see, was growing impatient. As was he as he tried to position it closer to my face, but I slowly went back up and to his face.  
When are faces were level he glared at me as I smirked, before I smashed my lips on his in a very passionate kiss.  
I moved my lower half against his, his underwear being the only thing between us, as he shot his head up and grunted in pleasure. I had both legs around him now as I grinded my hips into him, but never doing it fully, to give him pleasure but never enough to fully satisfy him.  
He grew too impatient with me and he flipped me back over and started passionately kissing my lips, before he went down to my neck again. He must have a thing for necks, all would have been fine if my hungry hadn't returned with full force and with him, being a bird, it did not help.  
So my incisors grew and I trailed them down his neck, then when his shoulder and neck met, I bit down, hard. I drew blood and I was lapped it up quickly as I sucked down as much as I could. He went stiff before he went back into motion and he put his fangs into my neck drawing blood that he also drank.  
It was a weird thing that only beast like us would do, I felt a searing burning pain on my neck and on my collar bone. It made me bite harder into him as if his blood would make the pain go away.  
When I released his neck, he apparently wasn't satisfied with how much blood he got out of me, so I let him as he continued to bite me and take my blood.  
When he released it he caught my lips in a bloody passionate kiss as I could taste both his sweet delicious blood and my own bland blood.  
My hands were on his back and I pressed him up against me, closing any distance that might have still been there. I digged my nails into his back, feeling a wet warm liquid cover them. He groaned in satisfaction.  
We parted lips and kissing each other in other places, he started going down my body and to my breast enveloping one of my breast into his mouth, as he played with my nipple. He went even farther to my thigh, just like that one dream I had had, and started to lick and arouse me there.  
When he came back up to my face he wasted no time in thrusting in to me. I groaned in pleasure as we both warmed each other with our bodies, it was an amazing sensation a very sweet vibration. When I looked into his eyes as we had sex I knew that I would love this beast forever.

* * *

 **AN: So yeah... that was my 'Lemon' or as I like to call it, 'dirty deed'... But yeah, so good? Bad? It was my first time writing this so I hope it was good, please review and critique!**


	66. Chapter 66

**AN: So my last chapter was not what you would call the most appropriate but this is right after so note to reader they are still naked. But that should be only the beginning of the chapter and then we will be moving on to other things. We are getting really close to the end of this fanfic, but not the end of the story. I am still figuring out the name, I don't know why but that always seems to be the hardest part for me for some reason, but I hope you guys will like this one enough to read the next.  
**

* * *

I woke up next to something warm while the rest of me was surrounded by coldness, but that was not what shocked me most. What shocked me most was the fact that I remembered! I remembered everything my father had said to me, now I know why he was trying to get me to lose my virginity... Oh wait the warm thing I must be next to is most likely Sebastian. I peeked an eye open to see that he was still sleeping. I sighed, well I did that. I guess, its not like I regret it, but our whole relationship just went way faster than I imagined.  
I tried to remember if I spoke to my father this night, but since nothing came up I guess I didn't. I then became aware of the fact that I was sore. All over. I opened both eyes this time to see that I was bruised all over, except my legs below the knee cap. My arms were pretty alright, but it was especially dark around my thighs and lower area.  
Well he got a pretty good pounding into me last night, or was it this night. I saw the sun coming up, yup it was last night. I didn't need to worry though since I could already see my bruises healing and turning into a yellowish color. I give it three more hours and I should be back to normal.  
I looked back to my lovers face and I saw that he was still asleep, the sun was barely even up, but it would be up soon enough. So I needed to hurry and look at his sleeping figure if I wanted the opportunity.  
I shifted to where my front was pressed up against his side and I was half way on him, I didn't think it would bother him since his breathing didn't hitch as I moved. I started to gentle touch his face and I felt his soft warm lips as I pressed my fingers against them. His lips parted and his breath came out, instead of it being the gross morning breath it tasted really good.  
Okay now that was just unfair, why the heck do I have to have morning breath, I'm a demon too, well at least half-demon. My father still hasn't told me what my mother was exactly.  
My hands found their way up to his nose and his eyes, he looked so calm and peaceful when he slept, he was so much more attractive than when he was awake. I let my hand drift down to his collar bone. I always had a thing for collar bones, I don't really know why but they were always a bit of a turn on. I sighed again and got up leaving his sleeping body behind, I stretched putting my hands high up in the sky and then got up completely.  
I walked over to the lake and dipped my toe into it, it was cold but it wasn't freezing.  
I slowly glided into it and let the water lap around my skin as it covered me and I let myself soak in it. I dipped my head into it and came back up putting all the hair behind my face and let it swim down my back.  
I was enjoying myself occasionally scrubbing but when I turned my eyes met red eyes.  
"Gah!" I yelled out of shock.  
He was on his side and had the jacket covering his lower half, I quickly covered up my chest since it was not covered by the water. He had been watching me, the pervert!  
"When did you get up?" I asked like nothing was wrong.  
He let his eyes wander before meeting mine again and answering, "I don't sleep."  
"W-what?" I stuttered.  
"I don't sleep, I can but I don't necessarily need. I was just letting you sleep." He said.  
As I blushed deeper he had a smirk spread across his face.  
"W-why didn't you say anything!?" I hissed at him, obviously referring to the time when I had touched and caressed his face.  
He then gave an innocent smile, "But you seemed to be enjoying yourself so I didn't want to interrupt."  
I glared at him as hard as I could and that only seemed to amuse him even more. I turned my back and decided to ignore him for the time being, I went back to relaxing and bathing till familiar arms can around me.  
"W-what do you want!?" I hissed at him.  
"I want to see it." He said.  
I blushed deeper, "See what!"  
"My mark." He said breathing into my ear.  
That took me off guard, "Umm what?" I said turning to look him in the face.  
He took one of his hands, the one with his demon mark, and put it against my collar bone. My knees lost all of their strength and I collapsed into him, he chuckled at this.  
"Well I can see that it did work." He said with a smile on that dang face of his!  
"What worked?" I asked breathless against his chest, I was trying to cover my breast again.  
"Look into the water." He said steadying me on my feet.  
Once I was steady I looked into the water to see my reflection, I looked normal, except for the occasional bruise and bite mark, but I looked to where he had touched me and I gasped. How could I have missed it!?  
He started petting my cat ears and tail but I could care less what he was doing with this new discovery found.  
It wrapped around my neck and it covered most all of my collar bone, it was a deep purple color, almost black, and it was absolutely beautiful. It was very nicely designed, it almost looked like a tattoo but it was so much more, it had the star and circle around it in the middle of my neck where my collar bone met. Then there was swirls and other designs making it look like a fire had covered my neck and was burning bright there, some of it even went onto my onto my back but it stopped right before my shoulder blades. It looked as if there was some letters written around it, but it must have been in a different language since I couldn't make out a word, and it wasn't one of the languages I learned.  
"Beautiful.." Was the only thing to escape my lips.  
I looked at my lovers reflection and he seemed to be waiting for my reaction, he had a calculating gaze on me.  
"Your mark?" I asked.  
He nodded his head as we both stared into each others eyes through the reflections.  
"And what does it mean?" I asked quietly.  
He seemed scared to answer the next part but also happy and confident, "It means that you are **mine** forever."  
I didn't let another second pass as I tackled him, taking him by surprise, and we both fell into the water. As we went under I pressed my lips to his in a passionate kiss and then shot back up and started walking out of the lake.  
It took him a couple minutes to recover himself and come back out of the lake, and when he did he look at me.  
"What does that mean?" He asked, with unsure eyes.  
"It means," I was about to tell him but I stopped myself and let a devilish smile come across my face, "Actually you know what, I think I'll let you figure that part out."  
He was still shocked when I changed into my cat form and ran off towards my home, I still needed to get back or else Christina would realize that I was gone over night, and then her questions would never cease!  
Other than that I was in quite high spirits, I was basically married to my lover, at least the Demon way, I think. I don't know I'll have to ask my father about this the next time I speak to him in my sleep.  
I jumped into my room through my window and changed into my human form, well mostly human I went to the mirror to put the rest of my animal parts away. Right when I was done with that, Christina walked in not even giving me the chance to get ready, I tried to play it off.  
"Oh hey there, I was just about to get dressed for the day." I smiled.  
She closed the door and immediately gasped, "What is that!" She asked pointing to my collar bone, "And are those bruises!" She yelled looking at my body, "And why are they mostly on your thighs-" She stopped herself and looked me dead in the eyes.  
"Are you just now getting home?" She asked in a calm and monotone voice that scared the living daylights out of me.  
I tried to laugh it off but was failing, "W-what that's absurd! Ha ha just got home now! What nonsense!"  
She then grabbed my shoulders and looked at me, "Tell me everything!" She demanded.  
"I can't." I said trying to keep my voice even.  
"Can't or won't?" She asked.  
"Won't." I said, I was sweating bullets by now, since she was one year older than me and one time when we were kids I had said the exact same thing and she had sat on top of me and made me eat dirt till I told her.  
She then glared at me as if I was the one who was in the wrong, and I was but I was never going to admit up to that.  
"It is classless to talk of such things!" I defended.  
"You have never cared before!" She retorted.  
We then entered a staring competition, and this went on for about ten minutes before I finally gave in.  
"FINE! I slept with him! Got a problem!" I yelled having my whole twenty first century girl come out.  
She then squealed in delight, "I knew it! I knew it! I was just waiting for you to hurry up and tie the knot with him! You know me a Gregory had bets going for when you would have sex with him!" I stopped her right there.  
"You and Gregory had BETS GOING!" I yelled outraged that she would even bet on my love life.  
"Don't worry it was all in good fun!" She laughed patting me on the back.  
"Whatever. Can I get dressed now?" I asked to tired to fight. Literally too tired. Apparently having sex with a demon really takes it out of you.  
"Yeah, but what are all those marks?" She asked as she sat on my bed and made herself comfortable.  
I sighed and went to my closet and wardrobe to get my outfit out.  
"Well the mark on my collar bone and neck is **his** mark and the rest are just bruises from... last night." I said.  
"His mark? What do you mean?" She asked confused at my vague explanation.  
"I mean exactly what I said, **his** mark. It is basically claiming me as his." I said in a little more detail as I put the first layer of my outfit on.  
I then looked at her to see both of her hands were cupping her face and she had sparkles in her eyes.  
"That's so sweet!" She exclaimed.  
I rolled my eyes, "Yeah or possessive."  
"Whatever." She waved it off, "So he is yours right?"  
That question stopped me. I never put a mark on him, so he could still be with other women. Which would mean that he has claim to me but I have no claim to him. Which would mean that he gets to pick and choose when he wants to be my lover and take care of me.  
"Maria?"  
And then that might send me into depression, and if I do that I might off myself. But that is not the most important thing here. The most important thing is that SOME OTHER WOMEN WHO I DON'T KNOW CAN TOUCH WHAT I RIGHTFULLY OWN AND DESERVE! HOW DARE SHE THAT IS ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE! I WON'T LET ANY OTHER WOMEN TOUCH HIM FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!  
The mark on my neck started burning so much that it hurt, so much so that I wanted to take it off.  
"Patricia!" I heard my sister yell.  
I blinked and looked her in the eyes with a blank expression, "What?" I asked confused.  
"I have been calling you for the past ten minutes! And the mark on your neck started glowing!" She yelled.  
I looked down to see that the mark was just now diming and was back to its darker color.  
"Its nothing." I said as I finished getting dressed.  
Christina watched me the whole day after that one little incident afraid of that it might happen again when I knew it wouldn't.

* * *

(Sebastian's POV)  
I had gotten back to my master's manor just a couple minutes ago, I woke the servants after I had changed into a fresh outfit. My last one was sadly too torn up to be repaired, and the master had given me that one too. I thought of last nights events yet again as I was making my masters breakfast, I licked my lips in thought and I was pleased with the turn of events. I still couldn't get her reaction this morning but I am sure I will be able to figure it out, after all she is very much like a human.  
I had been bringing my master his breakfast when a sudden invisible force hit me making my chest area burn with great passion, I then heard a voice screaming at me.  
 _SOME OTHER WOMEN WHO I DON'T KNOW CAN TOUCH WHAT I RIGHTFULLY OWN AND DESERVE! HOW DARE SHE THAT IS ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE! I WON'T LET ANY OTHER WOMEN TOUCH HIM FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!  
_ And shortly after that the feeling left, to say I was shocked was an understatement. I wasn't sure what to expect since a demon can only be mated once and I had never cared enough to learn about what all happens after it.  
I then felt a bit of a smirk cover my lips, so she was jealous. I will have to go and see her tonight to take care of that little problem.


	67. Chapter 67

There was a gentle rapping on my window that led to the outside, but I ignored it already had gone to bed and was almost asleep. It did not seem to want to let me sleep, I figured it was just a tree branch so I got up to go break it off so I could get some shut eye. My eyes were half closed and I was half awake, I stumbled over and opened the window not looking to check if it was the branch like I had suspected.  
"Excuse me, I did not mean to wake you." A heavenly voice entered my room.  
I peeked an eye open to see a smiling Sebastian, I glared and said only one word.  
"Liar."  
I then stumbled back to my bed, without closing the window, and intended to go and get some much needed sleep. Since for obvious reasons I did not get the right amount the night before. I felt a weight go onto my bed and it irked me greatly, a tired and grumpy me is the worst person to talk to.  
"Go away Sebastian." I mumbled with my eyes still closed.  
"I am wounded, will you not even greet me properly, love?" He mocked.  
I sighed, "Hello. Now goodbye."  
I snuggled in closer to my blanket, expecting him to leave, but of course I should have known better as he took my blanket away from my hands.  
I whimpered out and tried to reach for it again, but it was pulled away from my grasp again.  
"What is it Sebastian?" I growled.  
"I just wanted to see you tonight my love." He answered sweetly.  
I had had enough so I threw my head back onto my pillow before flipping over and putting the pillow on top of my head. This seemed to amuse him as I heard a chuckle escape his lips.  
I did my best to ignore the weight on the other side of the bed, but he placed his hands on my back and started getting out all of the knots. I soon relaxed into his touch and let him comfort me, I was on the edge of sleep when he decided to talk to me again.  
"My love, what were you jealous about before?" He asked softly but determined.  
"I'm not jealous." I denied.  
"Oh but you told me different earlier." He said.  
I looked up at him through the side of my eye, "When?" I asked.  
He chuckled and moved his hands up, "Did you know that the mark on your neck allows me to hear your thoughts, at least your stronger ones."  
I paled at this, hear my thoughts?! That did not sound like fun, what if I thought of something bad or perverted, what would he do? Not the time to think about that, but this _mark_ was proving more difficult. As I found out throughout the day, that I must learn to like scarfs, I didn't want the servants asking questions so I just wore one all day. It was exhausting.  
"What does that have to do with anything." I said still feigning innocence.  
He sighed, but it was one more of amusement than anything else, "I just wanted to let you know..." He trailed off.  
"What?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me.  
"Well it is not necessarily needed if you weren't jealous." He then said.  
He was totally trying to get me to admit that I was jealous! It irritated me, but I was to curious not to know.  
"What was it Sebastian?" I said.  
He still just looked at me as if debating whether or not he should tell me.  
I then blushed and looked into my pillows, "I would like to know." I whispered out.  
I don't why it was so embarrassing to do that, but it felt like I was just showing all of myself to him and it left me feeling way to vulnerable. I didn't get to see his reaction, but he did answer my question.  
"I just wanted to tell you, that now that you are my Demon mate I am yours, so you shouldn't have to worry about anything." I heard him say, though I was still too embarrassed to look at him.  
I just hummed in thought, Demon mate? He hadn't used that word around me, but I guess its a more formal way of saying what we are. Mates? That sounds so weird, almost like something someone would say about an animal.  
After a little while, I still couldn't sleep, I asked Sebastian a question that I needed to know about.  
"Hey, Sebastian, do you know of any morticians here in London?"  
He was quiet for a little while, "Yes."  
I looked at him, "Could you tell me his name, or where the shop is?"  
"My love, why are you asking such questions?" He was confused and it was obvious.  
I sighed, "Someone close to me will be dying soon and I need to set up a funeral get a coffin ready."  
He nodded as if he understood, "There is one here that I know, his name is the Undertaker, but you shouldn't go to him if you have too." He added quickly.  
I looked at him again, "Can he keep secrets?"  
Now he just looked amused, "More than you could know."  
"Good." Was all I said.  
I rolled onto my side and, finally, pulled the blankets back up. I snuggled deep into them and let out a hum of satisfaction, I heard Sebastian chuckle.  
Right as I was falling into sleep I thought I heard him say, "Such a enchanting creature."  
I let the darkness slip in as I ignored that last comment.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry that chapter is so short, I just need to get the story going again but I wasn't sure how I wanted to go about doing this. Anyway hope you like it! Please review!**


	68. Chapter 68

Me and my sister were in town today looking through some shops, when we just happened come upon it. I was shocked by how obvious it was, it wasn't in the best part of town but it wasn't the worst part of town either, I never realized it before though I had walked down this street multiple times. I nudged my sister in the ribs.  
"What?" She asked irritated.  
I pointed to his place, though it was rude and in ladylike, "I hear that that is a mortician we can trust."  
She looked back at me, "Why would we-" She cut herself off as it clicked, "Lets go see." She gestured.  
I walked forward and went to the door first pushing it open, since it wasn't locked I assumed it to be open.  
"Helloo~" I called out.  
When I didn't receive an answer I just walked forward some more. The place was decked out in coffins and had a ton of spider and cobwebs, it was dirty and sure looked like it could use a good cleaning.  
"Maria~!" Christina whined from the doorway, "Come back he obviously isn't in!"  
I rolled my eyes, I could sense him, "Yes he is, he is in that coffin." I pointed, wondering if he would come out now that I had outed him.  
The coffin slowly opened as a strange giggle came from it, much to my sister's surprise, I just looked at him and quickly assessed if he was a threat or not. He wore all black and gray clothing, that was shoulders to feet, so I could barely see any of his skin except his face, and he had long gorgeous sliver hair. Also a strange top hat that was very droopy.  
"Hehehe~ And what are two noble ladies doing in my shop~" He laughed as he talked, it sent a shiver down my spine from the creepiness.  
I took the initiative to talk and act proper, as my sister slowly closed the door behind her and scuttled over to me.  
"I heard from a reliable source that you can keep a secret, is it true?"  
He laughed again, "If the source is reliable then you don't need to ask~"  
"True, I am ready fro any price you ask, but know that with this secret you will take it to your grave." I said, trying to be authoritative.  
He laughed again, "Even though you say that can you really pay my price~?"  
I waved it off, "Name it."  
Then faster than I could blink he was in my face and he had the most creepiest of smiles I have ever seen in my life, he grabbed my by the shoulders as well.  
"My price is the gift of true laughter!" He practically yelled though I was right here, "I will do any thing for you if you bestow upon me life's greatest gift!"  
My sister ran to the other side of the room, at her fastest speed though in my opinion she was quite slow, and the creepy dude started to hug himself.  
I tapped my chin in thought, "So you want a really good joke from me?" I asked, completely shocked and confused, though I tried to cover it.  
His laugh seemed like enough of an answer.  
"What type of comedy are you in to?" I asked.  
He was unwilling to tell this little bit of info with me, so that made my job much harder, I decided to stay away from sexual jokes for now since it didn';t seem like he would be into them.  
I turned to my sister, "Tell him some of your stupid corny jokes."  
She looked scared to do so, "But-"  
I just gave her a look that cut her off and she slowly approached getting off of the wall.  
"When is a door, not a door?" She waited for a few seconds, "When its ajar!" She then laughed at her own joke making me and the mortician feel very uncomfortable.  
I just turned to him casually, "By the way, what is your name?"  
He giggled again, "Most people call me the undertaker~"  
I just gave a curt nod, and turned to see that my sister had calmed down.  
She looked at me shyly, "You tell him something, he doesn't seem to be into corny jokes."  
"Yes I can see that."  
I then started trying to think of the last time I told a joke, of course I always laugh when I am around Christina, but we are best friends and can laugh at basically nothing so it doesn't really count.  
I then had an idea pop into my head, "You know of Earl Phantomhive, correct?"  
"Yes~?" He said, not sure where this one was going.  
"Then you also know his butler, S- Mr. Michaelis?" It wouldn't be proper to call him by his first name.  
Yet the slip did not go past the undertaker as his grin widened, "Yes."  
"Well one night me and my sister had stayed at his home and in the morning I wanted to dress with my sister, while walking down the hall I failed to notice that I was in my under garments. C- Mr. Phantomhive just so happened to be walking down the same hall and we collided into each other." I then paused for a second, not sure how to make this funny, maybe a little lie wouldn't hurt anyone. "And so upon seeing me the little Earl had his first taste of puberty, in his pants."  
The undertaker burst into laughter, scaring the living daylights out of me and my sister. Well its a good thing that worked, now hopefully he won't tell Ciel that I totally just lied about him, well nobody else is here so maybe I'm okay.  
After we waited for the guy to calm down I again asked him.  
"So are you sure you can keep a secret, because I promise you this is probably the biggest thing you will have to do as a mortician."  
He giggled as he said, "My lips are sealed."  
"Good, then let us find a nice place to talk since this will take some explaining."

* * *

 **AN: So what do you think they are planning? I, of course, know. Still the end is near, just telling you now, so I think I know what I will name the next story of this, but I won't tell you until the last chapter in case I decide to change it last minute. Anyway, you won't be finding out about her or Sebastian's (Still don't own Sebastian, but giving him a fake past just to go with this story) past until the next story, since this was a more start of their relationship and building it up. I originally planned that this would be the only story, but seeing how long it got made me rethink that decision. Anywho~ Hoped you liked this chapter, just a little bit of undertaker for all those undertaker fans out there. Review please!**


	69. Chapter 69

**AN: So for my version of this chapter to go the way I want it to, it is going to be in third person, and it is more or less going to be in Ciel's and Sebastian's POV. This is one of my first times doing third person so please forgive me if it gets a little confusing.  
**

* * *

(Third POV)  
The church bells were ringing early in the morning as a light breeze blew in the wind picking up the fresh snow that had just fallen the night before. Few people were entering the church in there dark black clothes, as well as a Mr. Phantomhive and his dark butler, that made all the young women feel like sinning.  
The boy, Mr. Phantomhive, was quite surprised upon the invitation he received just two weeks prior to this occasion. When he had asked his butler of what this was about, his oh so faithful butler new nothing this occasion. His butler had been acting different ever since meeting these ladies, and the boy was pretty sure he had a good idea why, but when the invite had came the butler was more irritated than usual. It was shocking to the boy that the butler had actually snapped at one of the servants in front of him, when his butler prides himself on his skills.  
Yet two weeks later here they were in the church early morning, for the death of Christina Rodriguez. They had not heard one word from the other sister at all, only the invitation that arrived one day, asking for them to be there and support the sister for her loved lost one.  
As the young Earl and his butler sat down the butler went over to his young masters ear and told him to look towards the front. When he did he was able to spot a maiden that was covered in darkness, nothing showing, not her face nor her hands, nor her ankles. It was as if she were trying to hide her tears with the many layers of clothes, he had no doubt in his mind that that was the other sister, Maria Rodriguez, if his memory was correct. He remembered her being a cat like beast and the fact that her and his butler had kept meeting behind his back, the reason for his butlers strange behavior, but it was strange to see her again after so long. Especially with the death of her sister, something the Earl had never predicted to happen.  
The butler Sebastian was quite annoyed that his mate had kept him out of what was really going on. He knew that his mate would never let that one human girl die, but he could not figure out what had happened and what was going on. It irritated him greatly. As he looked towards the front he could spot her there, sitting in the pew and she did not seem to be trembling or in morning in the slightest. Any other human would not be able to tell, especially with the way every inch of her was hidden, it was very suspicious to him. He was also mad at the fact that he had not been allowed even near his mates home these last two weeks, she had had her security up at all times, said security was also in the front crying over their dead mistress. The last time he had saw his mate was the night he had given her the back massage, he remembered her saying someone close to her soon was going to die, but he did not expect her 'sister' to be dead.  
As these thoughts swirled in the minds of the butler and the Earl the funeral started without delay and the preacher went up to say the last words the young girl would hear before being buried in the ground.  
The whole service went over smoothly, a couple people that had known the two girls longer went up and said a few words on the sister in the coffin. It was all the generic things that had no value, but the sister covered in black did not go up to speak through out the whole ordeal she stayed in her seat quietly and did not make a peep.  
After the service most people went out to see the girl get buried, while some others left to go about their days, it was obvious that the girls had no real friends in upper society, or any society at all. The Earl and his butler stayed though, since the little Earl wanted to talk to the sister, that was still alive, afterwards. It wasn't till then that the Earl noticed the Undertaker was there and must have been in charge of her body and her coffin, the butler, however, expected as much.  
The burial went by quickly and most people left, only a few stayed behind only to look like they actually cared and actually knew the girl, but they soon left as well.  
Soon it was only the Earl with his butler and the girl dressed in black to which you couldn't see her face, even if right next to her, her servants having gone back to their home on her orders.  
The Earl walked up to her in confidence, not expecting any more surprises, "Ms. Rodriguez, please allow me to offer my condolences on your time of morning."  
He had expected the sister to answer him, after all it was the proper thing to do, yet the girl only stared at him, as if in shock he would even approach her. It irritated him slightly, but he wanted answers and he was going to get them.  
"If you need anything from me please do tell, I would be most happy to offer my services to you." He continued in confidence.  
The butler found much amusement in watching his master try and get the girl to talk, said girl though seemed to be rather unwilling.  
The butler and the Earl heard a chuckle behind them and looked to see the Undertaker had still not left yet.  
"Your not going to tell him, now are you deary~ After all you made me keep my mother shut after those two weeks~" He seemed to be mocking her.  
The butler knew that his mate would not stand for that, but much to his surprise she did nothing but stand there, he then lifted his nose to breath in her familiar scent, yet when he did it smelt wrong. It was her perfume, but the body odor was very different.  
Which was when the butler realized this was not Maria Rodriguez like they had first thought, so he went down to his master to tell him so, but something interrupted him.

* * *

(Maria's/Patricia's POV)  
I was running as fast as I could, I held all of my clothes in my mouth as I ran in cat form, I can't believe I slept in. I will be the utter disgrace of all high society for showing up late to my own sister's funeral! As I neared the end of the woods, I turned back into my human form and started getting dressed right there, I slipped on all the layers needed and I even tightened the corset by myself. Though I am quite sure it is not as tight as it needs to be, I then quickly ran to the church building, when I realized I forgot my veil at home.  
Dangit!  
I knew I shouldn't have stayed up all night, but me and my sister wanted to make sure we planned everything perfect and everything would go all right. Though our servants have thought her dead for the past week, so she had been staying in my room the whole time.  
The church building was empty though! Crap!  
Well maybe I can make it to the burial, I quickly rushed around to the place that was the area for my sister's grave, I saw a couple people still standing there. I didn't even think I just ran strait ahead and was out of breathe by the time I got there. When I did get there I noticed that there was a figure in complete black covered everywhere, my sister obviously, and the other figures were Sebastian, Ciel, and the mortician.  
I then panted out, "You idiot." Obviously directed at my sister.  
Ciel looked beyond belief surprised and Sebastian looked a little startled, but the mortician and my sister where as calm as ever.  
My sister then burst at me, startling both Ciel and Sebastian, "Well if you hadn't slept in and refused to wake up then I wouldn't have had to come to my own funeral!"  
The mortician burst into laughter, apparently finding this funny.  
I glared at my sister, "You could have just tore the sheets off of me! And why did you decide it was okay to take my amazing freaking gothic veil!?"  
She then got closer to me, as we both were walking towards each other, "Because it was the only thing that would cover my face enough to where people would think I was you! Also last time I ripped the sheets off of you, you nearly killed me!"  
We were now right next to each other and having a glare down. A cough sounded to the side, we both looked to see Ciel with Sebastian behind him, Ciel having made the cough.  
"May I be clued in?" He asked.  
My sister ripped **my** veil off of **her** head, "Wow it was hot in there, even though its pretty cold today, breathing your own air makes it pretty stuffy."  
I put my weight on one hip as I went to explain the situation to the Earl who was completely confused, after all we still needed something of his.  
"Well you see, my sister wants to go live back in her home, well our home, so in this world she had to 'die'." I did air quotation marks, "And I intend to stay here, so to make it easier on everyone I just made some stupid excuse of a sickness that she died having. I slept in this morning, because she kept me up all night last night, and so she had to come here and act as me." That was about it.  
The Earl then asked another question, which was a really good one, "So why are you telling me?"  
"Well other than the fact that you already know about me, I need something from you before I can take my sister back home." I said simply.  
He gaze harshened just a bit, "And what is it that you need from me?"  
"Sebastian." Was my answer, which only seemed to confuse him as well as said person.  
I sighed and put my hand to my forehead, "Look I just need to take him to my home, so he can then take me somewhere through there, and we will be back in the next second. When me and my sister go to our home and then back to here no time has passed whatsoever. So you won't have to worry about being without a butler. I just need him for let's say an hour."  
He then glared at me, "And what do I get in return?"  
I shrugged, "What do you want?"  
He seemed to think for a moment before he finally said, "Whenever I need your help you are to come."  
He's a kid so he can't need that much help with things.  
"Sure, but how do you plan to get ahold of me?" I asked.  
He then smirked, "I have my ways." He turned his back on us and started walking away, "If my butler is not back in an hour there will be consequences."  
I waved off his little threat and turned my attention to the newest member of our time traveling group.  
"Well we better be heading off." Then me and my sister started walking towards the carriage she had set aside for us, with a town driver.  
The butler followed, and his expression I could not read, which irritated me a little but I ignored it for now.  
Once inside the carriage and the driver had started driving my sister turned to me, she was sitting across from me.  
All she had to do was give me that _look,_ I shook my head 'no' but she just harshened it a bit, I sighed and gave in.  
I looked at the confused butler and started my explanation, "So my sister here" I gestured to her, "wanted me to explain what exactly we are doing since she at first did not agree with my method of going about things. So this may or may not come as a shock to you but I had been communicating with my father telepathically in my dreams, yet I couldn't remember them when I woke up."  
I looked at him to see his expression, but he just had a listening face on, it was very annoying.  
"Anyway, after we umm..." I blushed, "Did that thing-"  
"You had sex." My sister just out right said.  
I hit her in the arm, "Gosh don't say it so bluntly! Anyway after that I was able to remember them when I woke up, so now I am taking you to take me to my fathers place so I can see him."  
I looked up at him and he just looked like he was calculating something, "Why do you need me to take you to him, can't you just see him when you go back to your home?"  
I laughed awkwardly, "Well funny thing is, is that he is a demon so I need to go to Hell, because he can't come to earth, for whatever reason."  
Now he looked shocked, "Your father is a Demon?"  
"Yes." I nodded.  
"Yeah and she told me how your a demon too!" My sister suddenly burst, with disgust in her tone.  
"I had to tell her to explain to her why I needed you there with us." I quickly said so not to offend him.  
He just seemed amused then, "Ahh are you afraid of me?" He asked my sister, letting his eyes glow pink.  
My sister quivered but tried to suppress her fear, "No."  
"You suck at lying." I deadpanned.  
She looked offended, "But he-"  
I just sighed, "It doesn't matter, back to the subject at hand, will you do it?" I asked.  
My mate, yeah still felt weird to say that so I am just going to not call him that, looked at me, "Well I did always plan to drag you down there with me whether you were willing or not, so I see no reason to object."  
That was a yes, I was so much closer to seeing my father now!  
My sister however did not like his wording, "Drag her down! Whether willing or not! How dare you!" She then turned to me angry pulsing through her veins, I could feel it. "How can you not get mad at him!"  
I shrugged, "That type of stuff just doesn't set me off."  
She huffed at my declaration, if you could call it that, and turned to look at the window.  
The other Demon in the carriage then put a finger to his chin thinking, "Yet there is only one Demon I know off that cannot come to earth."  
"You know who my father might be?" I asked.  
"Yes, but it is very unlikely, and if it is him, it is sure to cause problems. At least with you, whereas the other demons and demonesses will be happy."  
I was confused at his wording, but ignored it for now. All I had to do now was travel back to the future and get to Hell, I was so close to learning all about my past and what I really am. Since my father told me he would tell me once we met in person. 


	70. Chapter 70

I would like to thank all of you who favorited and followed this story along the way. I would also like to thank all the people who reviewed.  
I will be making a sequel to this story in the near time future, but I am working on two other stories at the moment so don't be surprised if it takes a while.  
The second FanFiction to this story is going to be called 'Present Time'.  
I would like to think I was pretty smart coming up with this, but I just suck at naming my stories so please forgive me!  
If you have any other questions or comments feel free to review (since I will look) or PM me when needed.  
Thanks again!


End file.
